Dairantou Smash Brothers EX
by Da Mangaka
Summary: A story set after SSBB-DSBX. The Smashers are all impatient for the new tournament to come after a long time of peace. As old veterans return to the fray there is something much more sinister brewing. Get ready to get Extreme. Rated T for safety. R&R plz
1. Prologue

Well hello there people.

It is me… Da Mangaka, creator of fics like "_LoZ – Metroid's Shadow_" (which is on season 2 wohoo!) and "_Tsuki no Tenshi Ikkimasu_" (on hiatus sadly)

As you might know, Super Smash Brothers Brawl is coming. This game is also referenced as "Dairantou Smash Bros X". Just a point to check. I will be using the Japanese names as I've gotten used to them. So:

Super Smash Brothers / Nintendo All Star Dairantou Smash Brothers

Super Smash Brothers Melee / Dairantou Smash Brothers DX (Deluxe)

Super Smash Brothers Brawl / Dairantou Smash Brothers X

Super Smash Brothers Battle Royale / Dairantou Smash Brothers EX

The last one is made by me of course; as such game doesn't exist… yet.

Most of you might have mixed feeling about the final rooster, but don't worry! For many things might be addressed in this fic.

Now, I won't make the story cut due my introduction as you may already know how I work with my fics. So now, the Disclaimer:

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"…and we have it! The last newcomer for the Dairantou Smash Brothers X tournament shall be announced soon! But first let me reprise you the new features of this year's game!"

Master Hand announced to the excited public. Certainly they have been waiting a lot, not to mention that due many particular reasons some of them wanted the information badly. Some even came to sleep in their places to have a look at the new fighters for the tournament, camping with plenty of soda, chips and candy and of course a DS.

In the arena where the giant glove stood where the confirmed 34 smashers, greeting their fans from afar.

Peach was particularly busy in doing so, waving gently at the crowd. Zelda did so too but for courtesy and Samus wasn't much particularly interested in doing so. But it was alright, her fans knew it: the more bad-ass and cold she looked the more awesome she was. At the contrary of the 2 princesses beside her, she was one of the few who could actually make cussing and hard hits something to be excited at.

In the middle of the smashers was Mario, making sure to salute some of his own fans and looking at the new comers. For a veteran like him there where certainly surprises: Snake was in Brawl and he didn't look much excited about it but who could blame him: he's a tactical military mind that has little time to have this kind of 'rests'. On the other hand was the biggest surprise for him: Sonic.

Sonic was currently chatting with Captain Falcon about how fast each of them could get, Falcon trying to defend himself using the speed of his proud Blue Falcon as reference. Sonic just chuckled at it, taunting him that he could go even faster.

Now, for years Mario and Sonic had been rivals but later on they wondered the reason of the why.

Sure, they where housed in different places, they had different powers and attitudes, but one cannot say that they could be enemies. He even once wondered if he could be a friend to him, offer a true battle and probably get to know each other. Now that was a perfect time.

"So, surprise to see me Mario?" he heard his voice behind him. Apparently he finished off with Falcon's discussion and headed to see the head of Nintendo.

"Well, I can't-a say I am not-a, but-a, you are welcome to this tournament-a. Although there might be only one problem-a"

"And what is that plumber guy?" Sonic sneered

"I am-a going to win-a"

"Oh… that we will see later though guy…"

On the other side of the ring, Pit – a newcomer – was incredibly surprised at the crowd and how fast he had gotten fans. There where girls squeaking constantly his name and as he waved some of them even fainted.

"By Patulena, I never thought I would be that popular" he laughed nervously, blushing slightly. This only caused the fangirls to squeak more.

"Yeah… I know what you mean" Ike sighed. Some of his fangirls not only squeaked more but also held "MARTH x IKE FOREVER" signs "I just got here and I've been paired already…"

"Who is Marth by the way?" Pit tilted his head confused

"That guy…"

Ike pointed to the blue haired prince. He was arranging his hair using his free hand, while the other harnessed his sword. At noticing Ike's look, he decided to turn around.

"I don't understand how do people like that boys like boys…" the angel was now completely confused

"I don't either… rabid crazy fan girls…"

Diddy Kong was currently beside Donkey, dancing around and giving spins in a joyful way. Never would he have thought he would be in such tournament. He was a bit sad that Dixie wasn't around but… hey! He was there! Now time to enjoy!

Donkey hit his chest with his hands, showing his power to the public. He also had a great fanbase which not only respected him by his power, but his fun way of being.

"Hmmm, they are delaying the announcement again…" Ganondorf said a bit irritated "I want to see who exactly this last person is"

"Better be one from our side…" Koopa growled "Mewtwo wasn't exactly what we can call a bad guy…"

"Yeah, just another weakling"

From afar, the psychic pokemon frowned.

"Weakling? Well… we'll see about that…"

"Watta 'bout me? Wario!" Mario's nemesis caught to the 'evil' pair conversation.

"Naaaaa… you're not much of a bad guy either…"

"But I steal and ram you with my bike-a"

"But have you gone to kill?" Ganondorf eyed him, his arms crossed "No, I don't think so. Koopa here might not be a standard bad guy but he at least has the … hmm… guts?"

"Hey!"

"…what ever. Kidnapping Peach counts for I do the same with Zelda…"

"Yes… and always thwarted by our nemesis…"

Both looked at their respective 'stings'.

"That dreaded Hero of Time…" Ganondorf frowned

"That stupid plumber… messing with my plans!" Koopa growled yet again.

"Er… and what about me you guys? I think you're missing the best of the evil, the one and the best, the unique and only King Dedede"

The trio turned towards the voice. A proud blue and big penguin was smiling, holding his favorite mallet on his shoulder.

Confused looks within the three, wondering when he had arrived.

"Yeah, yeah… you might say also I am not evil… BUT! Are any of you Kings?... Noooo, I think not… not even Mr. I'm all mighty and dark is king"

"Shut up you insolent penguin" Ganon gritted his teeth "And for your information, I was king of Hyrule for 7 years… before…"

"Oh please, a wimpy kid knocked you out? Bah… you guys suck"

"Well, at least our archrivals aren't as stupid as yours…" Koopa laughed "Your worse enemy is a pink walking vacuum with no mind of it's own? How stupid can that be?"

Dedede frowned angry, gritting his teeth. This made the due laugh more at him.

"ARGH! Well! Try to fight at a 'eat-it-all' fighter like him. I'm sure most of you have experienced his powers!"

"What ever…" Ganon delivered a last chuckle

Not to far from the trio (or quartet?) of 'evil', Kirby was waving to the crowd also, amused at how loud they scram his name. He was really happy. And to add to his happiness 2 of his best friends joined: Metaknigth and Dedede.

Well, certainly Dedede isn't much of a friend, but neither is he a threat. And besides, the most important part of the tournament wasn't much the fight… but the FOOD!

"POYO!" Kirby exclaimed, remembering the usual feasts back on DX.

"Kirby, as much as I say I am honored to fight you I must warn you: will not hold back my blows. Be ready, for I am going to make this tournament mine" Metaknigth spoke, slashing Galaxia in the air to prove so.

"Poyo?" the puffball tilted what head he had (or his body in this case?) not much getting it.

"What I mean is that I want you to fight with all your might: there are other competitors that are going to be much rougher than I. I'll be waiting your match"

"Poyo!" he replied happily, tipiti-tapping the floor as he jumped.

All of a sudden a beeping sound was heard. One that one of the smashers knew well.

"What is it Otakon?" Snake whispered at the receiver.

"Hey there Snake!" Otakon replied "We just wanna wish you luck on this mission. It'll be a hard one… not to mention a funny one"

Another beep came up

"And can you please present me that Pikachu? He looks soooo cute" Mei Ling suddenly appeared

"What is it with you and the little electric rat?" Snake rolled his eyes

"Aww, but can't you see he's cute? Look at how he moves and his eyes. Darling I say"

"….hmmm, yeah, whatever…"

"You sure you don't need more equipment?" Otakon voice sounded again

"I don't think so. Surely this is not me facing a Metal Gear again, so I'm packed up with what I need…"

"Just remember you can't smoke in the Mansion!" her voice sounded "And just to make sure, I took your pack of cigs! I don't want you to get in trouble and get out of there too quickly without me getting a glimpse of that Pikachu"

"…right…" again he rolled his eyes

"Snake" another voice came on the codec

"Coronel..."

"Snake, this might not be the usual missions you get appointed to, but don't forget that this is as important as any of them before"

"Got it, now… how is it possible that many people on the codec anyways?"

"Well…" Otakon laughed "I got a sort of help from this frog like creature…."

"Ah… not again. He hacked the codec once… I was totally freaked out that time…"

"Well yeah, but he's really slick on tech too. But, anyways we'll be leaving you. Just remember we'll be backing you up if you need some info and stuff"

"Got it"

"See you later Snake" Mei Ling giggled

"yeah… see you too…"

"Good luck Snake"

"Pika?"

"Pichu!!"

"Pika pika pikaaaa!"

"Purin!"

"Pika pi?"

"Pu purin purin!"

The Pokémon where having a chat of their own, talking about the new allies within the pokeballs and wondering if the last person coming would be a Pokémon.

Pichu was sad, for in the past tournament he didn't do too good, but Pikachu was supportive, telling him that it was alright and if he trained hard he could be getting into the next tournament.

"Pichuu?"

"Pika!"

Pichu jumped happily now, waving to the fans he could probably gotten. Not much attention he had back in the old tournament. He knew it but still, he had to say goodbye anyways.

"It's interesting…"

Lucario felt Mewtwo's aura and quickly turned towards him

"interesting?"

"…that I was replaced by a fighting type"

"Replaced? What do you mean? They still need to make the announcement of the last smasher… you can't say you…"

The psychic nodded slowly. There was no irritation nor sadness in his eyes, he was actually pretty calm about it.

"But… when?"

"I am psychic you know…"

"Then who is the last…"

"….and finally! The moment you waited for!"

As in cue, Master Hand had finished saying the rules, the new features and other things and prepared himself to say the biggest news. People grew more exited and even raised from their seats.

"The Last Smasher is..."

Even the current smashers where attend to the announcement, silencing any conversation and stopping any attention to the fans.

R.O.B, one of the newest additions, turned in 360, trying to spot the newcomer.

"WOLF O'DONNEL!"

Fans scam exited, already some of them holding posters welcoming Wolf.

Fox wasn't that much of happy.

"WHAT?!" he frowned

"Meh… more meat to the fry…" Falco crossed his arms

"You do realize this is Wolf… _the_ Wolf from Star Wolf"

"Big deal… I always wanted to whoop his ass personally…"

"Evening gentlemen…"

Their sights where driven to the voice's source.

"Wolf"

"Ah, if it isn't Fox McCloud… and Lombardi also. I was surprised you even made it in to the rooster"

"Bad weed doesn't die easily ya know"

"I see… well, at least this time I can get to defeat you personally. Wouldn't you find this something amusing my dear Fox?"

"You bet…" Fox now smiled "And finally we might be able to prove which is better"

"That's the spirit, I was starting to believe you where afraid to challenge me… but no matter, I will see you later then…"

Waving a hand, he turned his back on them and walked to the front of the arena to salute the horde of people.

"I still can't believe it… Wolf…"

"Meh, we knew it was coming sooner or later"

"But one thing is true you know" Fox smiled "That you returned to the tournament"

"Wha? You thought I was dropping out? No way! If I can get to kick your ass, I'm in it"

"Yeah, I thought so…" he crossed his arms "Guess I'll have to give the news to Kristal too…"

"Roy…"

Marth aproaced the red haired prince, which was already starting to leave

"It's alright Marth. Besides, I have unconcluded business on my kingdom"

Turning to the prince, Roy smiled

"Besides, I'm sure you'll have fun with Ike"

"Maybe, but dual challenges won't be the same"

"Holy snaps… the fan girls got you?" Roy started to laugh. At this Marth blushed slightly

"No… what? Wait! No… it's not because of that!"

"I know" he started to stop his laughter, some tears on his eyes due to it "I just wanted to see your reaction before I leave… making you go nuts was my favorite part of being here"

"You know I still hate you for that… and you owe me for that mischarged mine…"

"I'll maybe be able to pay it later… or maybe not. Only destiny will tell. And besides…"

He pointed to one of the many 'Marth x Ike' posters "you'll be busy with your new … hmm.. what the fanfic girls call it? 'Seme'?"

"Argh! Roy!"

Roy started to laugh yet again

"Hah! You are easier to snap than Peach over there, and we do know how her constant PMS is"

"I guess you're right…" Marth sighed

After a moment of silence, both made one last sword salute: both lifted their swords and made it cling with each other. The light from the stadium made it bright, enabling the fans to see the act. At that point, they started to applause: Roy, from the 'Fire Emblem' team was not returning and he was leaving in the most honorable way.

At this, Link, Ike, Metaknight Toon Link and Kirby (who was able to suck Toon Link before hand) raised their swords in their direction, giving a much more solemn feeling to such act.

"I can't say I'll miss you… but well" Roy smiled

"Until our paths join again, my brother in arms…"

"Well, now, let's give a grand applause to all those leaving" Master Hand said, inviting the ones left away from the tournament into the center.

The spotlight hit them and they gave one last wave to the fans.

"From the 'Mushroom Team' Doctor Mario!"

Doctor Mario walked to the front, making one last 'pill juggle' to the crowd, which applauded energetically

"From the 'Hyrule Team' Young Link!"

Young Link came to the front and made the same Salute of Swords with his older self. Both of them stared at each other for a moment. The other swordsman repeated the gestures made towards Roy

"Well, I guess… I'll see you later…"

"Right…"

As soon as they finished speaking, the younger incantation withdrew his sword and started to play the 'Song of Time' in his ocarina, making him slowly disappear.

Link was a bit sad due to his elimination, but he was sure he would be ok back where he belonged.

"From the 'Fire Emblem' Team, Roy!"

Fangirls started to cry and wave goodbyes to the crimson colored swordsman who replied with a jump and a slash in the air.

Marth rolled his eyes amused

"One last flirting with the girls Roy?"

"Hey! I was the popular one from the two…" he winked with a cocky smile

"WE LOVE YOU ROY!" It was heard from the girls in the stadium

"I love you two ladies! But for now, I rest my duties to Ike! Have fun with him!"

"Wait! What do you mean with…?" Ike looked at him confused

"Oh, you'll learn later dude…"

'From the 'Pokémon' Team, Pichu!"

Pichu waved and waved, jumping due it's size to the small crowd that cheered at him. He wasn't much of a favorite due his lack of power, but girls had to point out he was dang cute.

So much of the crowd calling him was obviously female.

"PIIIIIIIIiiiicHUUUU!!" They changed

"Pichu pichuuuuu!!" the mouse returned a squeak.

"And finally, also from the 'Pokémon' team, Mewtwo"

He also didn't have a large fanbase but he would care less. The tournament had helped him to meet more challenges and ways to face them, each of them making him stronger in the power and in the inner state. Smirking, he simply crossed his arms and gave one of his signature laughs.

"Man… I _am_ going to miss that laugh" Samus smirked beneath her helmet

"It's a shame that most of the people cut out from the tournament where Pokémon" Peach sighed, crossing her hands and placing them on her chest "But, with all the newcomers, they had to do so…"

"Not to mention we have one that manages three" Zelda pointed to the Pokémon Trainer, who was fascinated at Mewtwo. He idly wondered why such a Legendary Pokémon was leaving but… well; he could now get a chance to catch him later.

"_Sorry kid, but my Trainer is waiting…_" a psychic message to the boy who looked around surprised. Mewtwo smirked. Whether that was true or not was left to be solved later.

The 3 remaining battlers started to turn around and leave the stadium for one last time, fans of them and random crowd cheering and clapping madly.

"Oh no… the Doctor is-a leaving" Luigi ran to Mario, shaking him

"Yes-a, I know" he replied a bit sad "But-a, I am sure he might be back-a for later"

Dr. Mario stopped walking and looked at the Mario Brothers.

"Mario Mario and Luigi Mario…"

"Yes?" both replied

"It was-a fun playing with you two, but now-a I will leave this tournament to you two-a"

"Ok papa"

With nothing else, the Doctor left the house.

"No! This can't be!"

Ness, who was busy showing the rules of the smash tournament to Lucas, came running towards Mewtwo who just looked at him curious

"Hmm? Ness?"

"You can't leave! Not with my training uncompleted!"

The psychic pokemon sighed, placing one hand on the boy's head

"And now we had Lucas. I was telling him we where going to be the Psychic Trio! You me and him! That you could train us and make us as powerful as you! How can I tell him that won't be possible? … and also… how can we…"

"Ness" Mewtwo spoke solemnly "You and Lucas have a great power that only needs to be managed more. Trials shape one's being as well as the power within. As for the training, I could probably do it so via psy-link."

"But it won't be the same…"

"Ness" again he spoke "Time comes when a pupil must leave the teacher to experience on his own. Now you must be Lucas' teacher. Do not doubt your powers; I am sure you can make it…"

The kid nodded. He wasn't sure if it was going to work but, if Mewtwo had said it…

"Alright! I'll do my best!"

"Make the 'Psycho Soldiers' proud. Let them fear your psychic powers, your abilities and your defenses. And more importantly: never doubt and always try to do the best you can."

"Yes sir!"

Lucas waved Ness from afar and after a while, the other psychic boy went to his encounter.

"See you later then Mewtwo!"

"Until then…"

"Mewtwo…"

A shadow was casted on the floor, one that was familiar for the psychic cat.

"Evening Samus"

"Good evening to you too. This will be the last time I might wave you I guess."

"Not quite, who knows, we might encounter ourselves later."

"I am going to miss kicking your but on your own Stadium"

"And me throwing you to the endless bottom of the lava infested stage you have, but we can't have everything. I have things to do and you have another tournament to win, so I say we will be quite busy…"

"I guess" she smiled under her helmet "Not to mention you are the only fighter from this place I talk to."

"You might have to change that strategy then: shadows exist there but sometimes don't speak"

"Oh I know of a shadow that does so…"

"Hmm, and which is?"

At that moment, Game and Watch beeped, apparently he lost something and passed beside the pair without much.

"Just because he's black it doesn't mean he is a shadow…"

"Just a joke of my own…"

Both stared at each other for a moment. Words weren't needed for the moment. Either if it was because of psychic communication or just because they've learnt to do so it wasn't so explained.

But after a while they stopped, Mewtwo leaving towards the exit of the stadium.

"See you later then…" Samus smirked

Now completely engulfed by the shadows, the psychic Pokémon spoke one last time.

"You too… Justin Bailey…"

"What?" she frowned.

For some reason, her suit started to click, getting loose by the time it passed. Soon, the hunter clad in metal was no more, and instead remained Samus in her Zero suit.

"ARGH! MEWTWO!!" she covered herself as if she where naked. The truth is that, due to so many time spent on the suit, it did felt so.

"Get used to it… for what I know… that will be a new way to battle"

"Well that doesn't give _you_ the permit to make it…."

Samus turned around, noticing Falcon's look on her but.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't _Falcon Punch_ you in the face…"

With one last laughter from the psychic cat and some squeaking from the electric mouse, the dark halls of the stadium became silent. They would be remembered as fighters while the new tournament was being held. All the competitors fought with passion, mischief and honor… until the Subspace Emissary struck.

Hard times where for the smashers, trying to get a grip of what was going on and who had done it. But after that, life went much to normal.

And it continued to be like that…. Until now…

* * *

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

* * *

Wooooh… long prologue eh?

Well, my fics tend to be long XD;

Oh well… so that's that.

See you later!


	2. Event 1 The Return of the Forgotten

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"ITS HERE!! IT'S HERE!!"

Time had passed in the Smash mansion. Time after which they had defeated the strange and powerful force from the Subspace Emissary, uniting their strengths into one final blow to give such foe a reason to not disturb their peace.

Afterwards, they continued the usual tournament which by decision of the fanbase was left in draw.

Never in the time Dairantou Smash existed a tournament ended up in Draw, but the fans and Master Hand had a good reason for it: for having all of them given their last bit of strength to defeat an unknown enemy and protected the smash world, such was a dignifying prize. Not to mention another excuse to hold another tournament.

A new Dairantou was certain to come once again and the Smashers, old and 'new' (considering they have been already 'smashified') where excited about the news which started to ran one sunny morning by the squeaky voice of Nana.

"What? What is it?" Toon Link, who was messing up pretty much everything in the huge backyard of the mansion due to his Wind Waker abilities turned towards the exited smasher.

"The News! The News!"

"What news?" He lowered his stick

"Of the New Tournament! The New Dairantou!"

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 1-**

**The Return of the Forgotten**

"NEW?!"

"Beep?"

Toon Link and Nana where explaining the gathered smashers in the hall about the news. She was unable to contain the excitement and sometimes giggled uncontrollably. Popo, her brother, was instantly impregnated with her sister's feelings, jumping also of joy.

"Yeah! I just heard it today! The confirmation of a new Dairantou!"

"Are you sure about this?" Zelda leaned towards the little girl, grasping her chest gently with her gloved hands

"Positive! So real as Game and Watch there!"

"Beep?"

"Well, you are flat silly; people might wonder how you are here tehehehe"

* * *

"So it's true? A new Smash Tournament?" Fox was currently in the hangar where the Smasher's ships and transport where. He still needed to fix his Airwing, not to mention the Great Fox for it dealt a lot of damage back on the last Dairantou.

"Yep, so that was what the kids where squeaking about" Falco looked at the kitsune who was under his personal Airwing fixing it

"Hmmm, I wonder if we get any newcomers?"

"Dunno, but somebody that I _really_ wish they put is Leon"

"….why? Because it would be to balance Wolf?"

"Oh no…." Falco smirked "I wanted forever to kick that pesky chameleon's ass"

The kitsune came out from under his ship; his suit had oil stains on it as well as in his fur.

"Well, that's for Master Hand to decide… and the fans if he asks so: from what I heard that's the main reason Wolf is here"

"Meh, or probably they wanted to throw some fun to us ey?"

In the hangar where the 2 Airwings and the Great Fox which looked much better but hinted that still needed repairing. Beside Star Fox's mothership was Captain Falcon's who looked like just polished. The Captain liked that his things where as him: nice, neat and ready to go. Beside that was his much more proud vehicle and trademark: the Blue Falcon… or so it should be there. Apparently the good old Captain had gone for a nearby F-Zero type racetrack to wind up some training.

Besides the Blue Falcon's slot was Wolf's Wolfen, slick, new and ready to go.

Just behind all the pile of small 'vehicles' was a larger slow where apparently Samus' gunship was. She was probably in a mission in a distant galaxy doing yet another mission for the Federation or doing some bounty hunting.

"So Fox, any wild guess?" Falco retreated, giving Fox space to stand up

"I don't know" he sighed, rubbing some of the equipment with a cloth "We still have the 2 3rd party ones, my guess is that we might get some more"

"Nah, I dun think so… ya know how the fans go with those expectations. Just remember what happened 5 days after they announced last time Dairantou"

"The massive fan craze? Yeah, I remember that: I've never seen Master Hand so afraid of fans before, and we've never had to use the paralizers also."

"Yeah… but it was fun using them…"

* * *

"It's-a new tournament-a" Mario stated surprised to his brother and Peach "I just-a heard it from-a downstairs"

"Oh sweet!" Peach giggled "I can give my fans more things to crave. I am so happy! I think I'll make some cake…"

"The cake is a lie bitch…" a voice was heard from somewhere but nobody was there to find. Mario and Luigi turned around and also found nobody.

"Well, just because you don't find a piece of it doesn't mean I don't do so?" she humped "Isn't that right Mario?"

The poor plumber shrugged: the voice was right in one thing though for he have not tasted one of her cakes in _years_. For him saying years was a lot.

Peach was getting a bit mad for not hearing a vocal answer from the plumber and in one of her drives she knocked a random box that was nearby them with her pan fryer.

It ended up that the box wasn't empty and contained something … or mostly somebody.

"Ah! You bitch…" it was heard from the individual in the box as it fell thru from the 2nd to the 1st floor.

Luigi leaned downstairs, looking a leg coming from the box

"I think-a that was Snake-a"

Peach humped again

"That's what he gets for saying bad things about my cakes."

The two plumbers decided not to reply to that either.

* * *

"Yeah, I heard it while I was knocked by Princess PMS"

After a while, Snake encountered his fellow 3rd party Sonic. He had been in another racetrack not to far from the one Falcon was, running as fast as he could.

"Ouch… you have a though luck with women"

"You tell me: yesterday Samus grappled me upside down just after Falcon had made his 'move'. I just was at the wrong place, wrong time. But it's always the women."

At this point, he flicked a lighter and turned on a cig.

"I thought you didn't bring one of those" Sonic replied a bit surprised

"Well… I had to put these in a capsule and shallow it. The rest it's better not to imagine it"

"Eck… better not."

Silence, which was later, broke by the hedgehog.

"So, ya think we are gonna be in there?"

"Ah, I don't know kid: we got just invited to this tournament and I am sure if we are taken it won't matter, at least not to me"

"But's been fun ya know"

"Well, not everything is fun and games but yes I can't disagree this was fun"

"Yeah" Sonic sighed "I wanna be in it… this doesn't get boring at all…"

Then, a beep sounded.

"Argh… hold on a sec kid…"

Leaning to the wall, Snake prepared to open his codec for the news

"Hey! How's it been!" Otakon saluted

"…well... fine I guess"

"You know, I have some news for ya"

"…please tell me it's not another Metal Gear…"

"Well, no…"

"Then what?"

"A leak of information actually, about this new Dairantou"

At this, Snake frowned

"You so know…"

"Of course! When we told you we where going to back you up, we _are_ going to"

"Aww… how sweet" he replied sarcastically "Let me get some paper to shed my tears on…"

"Anyways, sarcasm aside, according to the leak today is going to be revealed"

"What?! Today?"

"Yeah, which was odd: from how the Dairantous are managed, I never expected this one to be settled so quickly"

"Hmmm, you're telling me, I'm new in this stuff."

Sonic meanwhile watched quiet: this man with his… device never ceased to amuse him.

"So what's the plan? Snake asked

"Well, we'll check the announcement today and we'll do the rest. If you are in well, I guess some extra vacations won't be bad"

"Right…"

"If not well… there is always another maniac trying to pull a nuclear missile or another Metal Gear"

"Nice… what is it with bad guys trying to kill us all?" he rolled his eyes

"I dunno, but I see you have fun with them"

"Plenty…"

"Alright then, I'll see you later. If ya need anything remember to check to the codec"

"Got it…"

"So? Wazzup big guy?" Sonic asked

"Well…. Today…"

* * *

."…seems to be the day they shall announce the new Dairantou" Lucario told his fellow pokemon which chattered in joy

"Pika pika!!" Pikachu started to jump

"Purin puriiiin!" Purin meanwhile rolled on her place

"Ah, I see" the Pokémon Trainer nodded "Any way you can tell who are getting in our out?"

"I can't tell young Trainer" the Aura Pokémon crossed his arms "I am able to sense other living creature's aura but I cannot foretell the future. I heard this information while I was walking on one of the halls of this mansion"

"Fushi fushi?"

"I know pal" the Trainer patted his green comrade "I can't wait for this one to begin"

"Zeni zenigame!" the turtle hopped in his place while the fire Dragon showed his joy by shooting out some fire

"Woah! Careful there Lizardon, we don't want to burn anything like last time eh?"

The dragon just roared a bit more, still exited but no longer breathing fire.

"Yeah, me too. I just can't wait to see who the new rivals can be"

"Hmm, that is if there are new rivals young trainer…"

* * *

"Heard the news mate?"

"That if I heard them?" Marth looked at Ike "The hall has been a place of claps and people jumping excited about the new Dairantou, how can I not notice"

"You're right, but… isn't it a bit weird a tournament comes that quickly?"

"Well, you do remember Dairantou X ended in draw"

"But still… from what I heard, they already have rules and all: Master Hand is _very_ slow in making new tournaments but he has a good reason, he want to make them the best ever"

"Considering the fact last tournament was halted, he could just add some new features…"

"Maybe… but still…"

"You two…"

Ike and Marth raised their heads in direction to the new person: Link

"Ah! Afternoon to you Link" Marth bowed slightly

"Hi" he waved " I think you heard the news right? Well, who can't? Everyone's talking about it"

"But, Link, wouldn't you find odd that there is a new tournament so soon?" the blue haired prince asked the one in green

"Well, it is a bit strange, but do remember the last one has halted"

"Told ya" Ike replied

"Hmmm... perhaps…"

* * *

"A new tournament! This is going to be SO cool!"

In Ness' room, Lucas was training with the owner his PSY. Without Mewtwo to be around to guide them it had been a though job for the young red capped one but certainly he was able to fulfill it in a most excelled way.

"I find it neat that there is a new Dairantou in the way, and this time we can see how much we've improved" Ness told Lucas

"Yeah! Our PK abilities are sure to impress some people in the way!"

"Right, now, concentrate: we still have some training to do and with a good reason"

"Ok"

* * *

"Ah, a new tournament. Surely Palutena has blessed this Dairantou for it to come"

Pit was looking at the sky with hopeful eyes. The Capitan of Heaven had little thing to worry now that Angel Land was safe and the smashers where in such peaceful times. Another tournament wasn't going to hurt and it would most bring joy to the people around.

"Oh please, my dear goddess, aid me in my battles. Let me grasp all my full power and let me go into triumph but most of all, please protect this tournament and the ones within"

Leaned on a wall and watching the angel, Zelda smiled. Such a sweet kid devoted to his goddess. She wondered if her own goddesses where watching too.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! A new tournament! Ya hear that ma boy?"

Dedede, which was currently in the dining room eating a feast served by his waddle dee, hugged the pink puffball which wanted to eat instead of having such display of affection

"Po…yoo…."

"He he he he he, nothing better for a good surprise than a great feast I say… so chow down"

"Poyo!"

And with that the pink ball sucked it all, leaving the king with nothing to eat.

"I wasn't meaning that much you know…"

"Sire, wouldn't you agree however, this was an unusual display?" Metaknigth came out of the shadows, his glistery yellow eyes scanning the two.

"Wha? Ya know Kirby eats much more than Donkey Kong over there…"

"Poyo?"

"No, I meant how quick this Dairantou was thrown: from what I heard it takes years to plan"

"Wazzamara with you Metaknight? Afraid to fight?"

Kirby, even though not understanding as usual the gravity this situation might had, stepped out to defend Metaknight.

"Poyo!"

"Yeah yeah… what ever… so what? Lessey Meta is right? So what with that? That won't stop the Dairantou from being made. Besides, remember last one? We all ended up in Draw. Talk about stupid"

"Po po poyo poyo"

"Look pal, what happen back then is none of your business"

Metaknight, finding not much of a serious response, decided to retreat to the shadows once more.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THIS YEARS DAIRANTOU SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BROTHEEEEEEEEERS!!"

Fans started to cheer at the hand. This time more had come to the stadium at the quick news. Most of them prepared to cheer newcomers.

"Alright!" Master Hand started to announce "Who wants to SMASH!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" The fans cheered, some already lifting support posters

"Who wants to BRAWL!"

"WIIIIIII WANT TO BRAAAAAAAWL!!"

After the commotion started to dim, Master Hand started talking again.

"Alright. I know some of you say this was too quick BUT! I must repay you after what happened in the past tournament. I am sure that won't happen again but! You shall see matches and challenges that will totally blow you up from your seats"

The masses cheered again.

"First… give a big cheer and applause to your well known Smashers. First, from the 'Mushroom Team': you beloved princess Peach!"

People started to cheer, some wolf whistling at her. She wore a nice pink gown with pearls incrusted in them. As she paraded thru the arena, she had her umbrella, magnifying her sweet and cuteness.

"Now… give it up tooooooo LUIIIIIIIIIGIIIIII!!"

Much more louder cheers came to the green bullet. So loud that made the green plumber flinch. He did not expected such a fan base, but nonetheless he waved at them timidly.

"Now hereeeee comes KOOOOOOPAAAAAAA!!"

Already used to the booing, Koopa showed his strength and grit by slashing on the air and grinning. He winked at the mushroom kingdom princess which humped indignated.

"And now!! Give a round applause to the one and only…. MAAAAAAARIOOOOOO!!"

People outside the stadium would probably confuse the cheers with explosions due the inmensity of them.

The Italian plumber in red came out and waved at his fans, giving a fireball or two in the air.

Once the cheering ended, Master Hand continued

"Don't cool out yet! We still have more Smashers but from a new Team: 'Hyrule'"

Girls started to squeak and guys started to stand up to see the Princess of Destiny

"Alright! Give it up to Princess ZELDA!!"

The crowd cheered, as the slim princess waved at them, occasionally stopping to watch them all.

"Now… representing the Triforce of Power… Ganondorf!"

Even though booed, Ganon did not flinch. At the contrary, he smirked as he passed, specially at the princess

"Good to see you here too Princess"

"I cannot say if that applies to me…"

"Well… excuse me Princess… but that's how the things are managed here. I am sure we are going to have plenty of fun…"

Glaring at him, Zelda used her magic to turn into Sheik. Fans cheered at the notice

"Yes… plenty of fun" Sheik said

"From a distant land but still as heroic as we know! Give it up for TOOOOON LINK!!"

Girls squeaked even more at the mention of one of Links incantation.

Shyly, he walked into the arena, waving his battue.

"And finally! The Hero of Time! The eminence of Courage himself! LIIIIIIIINK!"

As usual, girls cheered and started to cry out his names, some of them yelling to marry them.

"Hello Ganny, how nice to see you again" he taunted as he walked nearby him

"Indeed it is nice to see you too boy…" Ganondorf replied coldly "I'll see you two later…"

"Now! From the Pokemon Team: Give a round applause to the Pokemon Trainer!"

Other pokemon Trainers had come to cheer for their representative. If somebody had to win, it had to be him.

"PUUUUUUUURIIIIIIN!!"

Purin came to stage wearing a blue bow behind her head. The same one she wore when being presented on Dairantou DX. He waved, receiving the warm welcome from the crowd.

"LUUUUUUUUCARIOOOOO!!"

Lucario had now a great fanbase cheering him. To return the favor he bowed solemnly with his eyes closed

"Now all together gang: PIKAAAAACHUUUUUU!!"

Pikachu came and jumped as he received his ovation. Clearly this mouse was famous.

"Onwards we go with the Pupupuland Team: First, we have King Dedede"

Dedede came to the scene, being carried by his many servants. Lots of them actually. He waved his huge hammer at the fans he had gathered… or paid to cheer him up…

"The Mysterious Metaknight!"

Metaknight came from the shadows, awarding him some romantic sighs from the women. He did not salute the crowd.

"And your favorite pink round puff ball: KIIIIIIIRBYYYYY!!"

Kirby waved at the crowd, giving them also a little taste of his already popular dance.

"As for the next team, this is a new one I've managed to pull out and like to call it 'Famicon Team', because good classics last forever. First off we have Popo and Nana: the ICE CLIMBEEEERS!"

The Ice Climbers ran to the stadium, being cheered by the crowd. To them, they made a couple of blizzards which made the temperature around lower a bit.

"Also we have your favorite robotic buddy: ROOOOOOB!!"

R.O.B wasn't much of a character but he did have some fan base from the die hard old fans. He was welcomed with a thousand applauses which made the robotic sentient a bit surprised

"From the same era… different console… or handheld in any case: Mr GAAAAAAAAAME AND WAAAATCH!"

G&W was already too popular with the die hard fans but he had also gained some new. For them he started lunging some sausages.

"Finally… the Warrior from the sky… give it up to Patulena's Captain PIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Pit was welcomed by screaming girls holding posters. He was a bit embarrassed but he was cordial enough to give a display of his fast moves and mastery of the sky which made some girls faint.

"Next team I'd like to call it "Warrior Team" because they are too kick ass as you might know. So first representative is CAPTAAAAAAIN FALCOOOON!!"

His fans started to stand up, all chanting the same thing

"FALCON! PUNCH! FALCON! PUNCH!"

Which the Captain replied.

"FALCON…. PUUUUUNCH!"

The crowd cheered.

"Man… I want to do that…" Snake said to himself

"Now! Your number 1 stealth man. Better make sure your necks are alright because he might rip them up without you noticing: SOLIIIIIID SNAAAAAAAAKEEEE!"

Snake also had gotten a number of fans, all cheering him. He decided not to reply and wave a lazy hand on them. This was too much. Fans? Just because of fighting? Oh well…

"Gotta love the fans…"

"Now! She is one girl in the world, fighting though characters that seem never to die and saving the galaxy again and again. Your favorite Hunter clad in Metal: SAAAAAAMUUUUSSS ARAAAAAN!!"

The crowd cheered more, this coming from the male part. Most of them held posters saying 'Zero Suit is HAWT' which irked the huntress a bit.

"…I _will_ talk to Master Hand about my Zero Suit form…" she mumbled a bit irritated "Lousy fans…"

And so Master Hand presented the others: Team Random composed by Sonic, DK, Diddy Kong, Wario and Yoshi. Team Star Fox composed by Fox, Falco and Wolf. Of course, Wolf wasn't happy that his team was called _Star Fox_ but he knew he couldn't comply. Ness was able to make that Master Hand called their team 'Team Psycho Soldier' in memory of the trio it was supposed to be. Both of them, Lucas and Ness, cheered at the exited crowd giving a display of PK Starstorm

As the 'Team Fire Emblem' was being announced girls started to squeak and chanting the name of Marth and Ike. Of course, it was also packed with posters of the 'Marth x Ike' pairing

"Crazy fan girls…" Ike mumbled

"Now! I think you are all packed up for the next tourney eh? So what's the catch? What's the new things? Well, let me tell you the first things: 1, there will be NO new characters."

The crowd started to mumble. A _new_ Dairantou with no _new_ Characters?

"Now… now, let me explain: for you see… these newcomers cannot be called 'new'."

"What? Peach started to ask

"You can't say…" Sheik also started to wonder

"Yes! I announce the return to of the original DX rooster! Give it up to Mewtwo, Young Link, Doctor Mario, Pichu and Roy!!"

The crowd cheered madly. The newcomers where the cut characters? Incredible! It would have been good to had new but still, some of the fans where disappointed how 'X' eliminated characters. But they where back, and apparently better than ever.

"…..Piika?"

"Rai!"

Not only that, apparently Pichu had worked over very hard, evolving into Raichu.

"Pika!" Pikachu reacted at recognizing his prior partner

"Rai rai rai!" and Raichu saluted back. Even in this form, he still displayed a bit of his cuter old self.

"Well, this is a surprise" Falcon said.

"You've said it…" Snake replied.

Girls started to cheer and chant 'ROY'S OUR BOY!" again and again as he slashed the air with a bit of his own fire, making the fangirls go mad. Some had already crossed 'Ike' from the posters and replaced them with 'Roy'

"Gotta love the girls…" Roy sneered.

After a while, the crowd grew a bit silent, perfect for Master Hand to talk once more.

"Yes, I know. Good ol' characters. But also, I have another announcement to make…"

The crowd and the smashers looked expectantly at Master Hand.

Silence invaded the place

"… I will no longer host the Dairantou…"

* * *

Holy gloves batman! Masterhand isn't hosting this Tournament? Then who?

And yay! The oldies are back. I just hope Sakurai does the same next smash.

So… whose the new host? And... stuff?

Find out, next chapter!


	3. Event 2 The New Host and New Rules

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"I knew there was something fishy around here…"

A gauntleted hand slammed the coffee table of the living room.

Marth sighed, noticing how his sudden response had practically snapped everyone around and putting attention to him. Roy came from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax dude, the Master Hand has been a host for a long time. Besides, it's not like this will make the tournament different eh?"

"I don't know… but these events that have been happening: the Subspace Emissary, the sudden new Dairantou, and now this. I can't say this is all coincidental. There must be something behind all of that."

"What's-a the Subspace Emissary-a you talk about-a?" Doctor Mario asked from his position. Sat in one couch.

"Oh, I forgot some of you weren't past tournament"

"Rai rai!" Raichu said a bit exasperated, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, I've been thinking the same as you Master Marth" from the shadows came Metaknight, covered in his cape. "That this is a sudden turn of events"

"Well, the only thing we need is to find out whom this new… er… master of ceremonies is" Roy scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, that might give some answers also" the masked swordsman nodded

"Until then, well… we can't do anything else than to wait" Ike looked at the window. Up to the darkness of the night

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 2-**

**The New Host, new Rules.**

Morning came to the Smasher's Mansion, where the mumbling seemed something of all days.

Who was this new Master of ceremonies was still hidden in mystery, also if there where going to be a change of rules or anything

However, besides that, most of them where cheering the return of the old smashers who had left the tournament back on Dairantou Smash Bros X.

One team was most delighted to have a companion back and that would be the 'Psycho Soldiers'.

While heading down the stairs, the psychic pokemon was greeted by Ness and his pupil Lucas.

"Good Morning Mewtwo!" Ness cheered

"Hi!" Lucas said a bit shy. He had heard about the creature's power by Ness and the least he wanted to do was to irritate him.

"Ah, good morning to you two" Mewtwo greeted "It seems today you are very energetic. I suppose you want me to train you"

"Yes sir! I was hoping this day would come" the capped boy nodded

"Hmm, I see. Well, I recommend you to eat plentiful but not too much: there is a harsh training coming up and I don't want you two whiting out in the process"

"Um… sir" Lucas spoke a bit nervous "How harsh can the training be?"

"It depends on your current power, but don't worry: I am sure that Ness' training will help you pass most of the tests I'll put you today."

At hearing a praise from him, Ness smiled but inwardly he wanted to explode of joy. He remembered back on the original Dairantou, the one so long ago: he was powerful indeed but he was unfocused. Mewtwo, as he came to Dairantou DX helped to focus and gain much more confidence to use them, one of the key elements to master PSI. Still, even though he told himself still inexperienced, being recognized as a good teacher was really fulfilling.

Noticing Ness' inner excitement, the psychic pokemon smiled.

"Alright sir!" Ness nodded "We'll head to the dinning room. Come Lucas"

"Ah! Wait for me Ness!"

Both PSI users ran as fast as they could to their direction, knocking out some Pikmin in the way.

Olimar sighed. He had arrived late from his latest mission and wasn't much presented, so he wasn't mentioned as an official battler in the rooster. Yet at seeing the invoice that came to him he knew his team and knew his acceptance. Still, he wondered why he was in 'Team Star Fox'. It didn't make much sense at all. Maybe since most teams where made of 4 they needed one extra.

"Oh dear… this is going to be a bit confusing…"

* * *

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!!" Peach announced jolly, placing the last bit of silverware on the large table. The truth is that she was really happy to see all the smashers gathered at the table. _All_ of them. But cooking for more than 30 was hard. Fortunately she had the help of her trusty toads and now some wadlee dee. Oh, King Dedede was really nice in bringing more servants to the smashers house. Not to mention that they where the only one that served the Pupupuland King.

"Alright you little walking puffs!" Dedede started to say as he entered the dinner area "Come and serve your king"

And so they did: they quickly brought his personal chair and carried him all the way to his place, put his appropriate silverware and plates and started to serve him the food they have prepared some hours ago. Peach was utterly baffled at how fast and how effectively such little creatures worked around their master. Not even the toads where that attent to her.

"Hmmm… makes me wonder if you love me as they do…"

"Of course we do princess!" one of the toads squeaked. Being defeated by wadlee dees was shameful to them and they would do anything to please the princess in pink.

Peach humped, finishing the last pair of sunny side up eggs made for the Mario Bros. She always dedicated herself so much to bring them a perfect meal, especially to Mario.

The other smashers would soon gather in the table, sitting with gusto and probably some even demanding the food to be served at the instant.

The Pokemon Trainer released his 3 companions and let them roam while he ate. He had already fed them earlier morning due to some extensive training. Just thinking about the new Dairantou made him unable to sleep, and his pokemon where also impatient, so what better way to train to get that excitement out?

Kirby 'poyo'-ed happily at the smell and looks of the food. He had already learned not to eat everyone's food, but just seeing it was enough to make him go wild.

He quickly run to his seat, already was preparing to eat his.

Zelda and Link came together, earning some small chuckles from Falco who was bumped with an elbow by Fox. The princess ignored such thing and thanked Link as he courteously pulled a seat for her to sit.

Olimar sat down in a special place, sealed so the air couldn't enter except the one he could breathe. He was the only smasher unable to taste the sweet air from the place due to his odd 'complexion' but still it was enjoying the food as the rest. He took his helmet and got ready to chow down, after having made sure his hordes of Pikmin where fine.

Metaknight came silently, almost at the same time the psychic pokemon came in. Both stated at each other for a brief moment before turning elsewhere and sitting on opposite sides of the table.

Lucario arrived silently also, although there where chattering coming from the rest of the pokemon: Purin, Pikachu and Raichu.

Mario and Luigi came in, talking with Dr. Mario, who apparently was telling them how many things he had done while back at the Mario Bros. home. Professor E. Gad had been a bit hyper lately and had probably done some of his mischievous things, causing the Doctor to be twice as busy. Yoshi came from behind them, following the Mario Bros.

Donkey and Diddy Kong where already savoring the huge amounts of bananas on their table, clapping as more and more came. These two probably had the biggest stomach of them all… if we don't put Kirby in the equation.

Koopa's steps slammed the marble floor as he came into the dinning room, sitting later on his big chair and growling about wanting the food now.

Game and Watch came out from the kitchen, taking out his flat cook uniform and preparing to eat his own meal: being flat required flat food.

R.O.B, being the only inorganic Smasher, was easy to feed: just some two cans of oil per day where enough to keep him satisfied, but still he liked to join by the table and chat (as he could of course) with them.

Later came Falcon, which looked like he had been working out, Ness and Lucas which where eager to finish eating to go and train and apparently had gotten lost in the mansion staring at something, Wolf who had been checking on with his Star Wolf comrades on status and finally Snake who had been also checking on status via codec. Young Link also made his appearance afterwards, saluting Ice Climber Nana who came alongside his brother. The trio sat together in a row. Wario came just after the three sat down.

Sonic suddenly appeared on the table. Maybe the speed was able to blur his movements. He winked at the pink princess who simply humped and looked to another side.

"Is it me or somebody is missing?" Peach looked at the 38 Smashers.

"Well" Link looked at the mushroom princess "Marth, Roy and Ike are currently checking how sharp their swords are for the training combat they where going to do today"

"Makes me think in joining them" a little voice came from down Link. As he looked, he realized Toon Link was under the table.

"What are you doing there?" he asked confused

"I lost my Wind Waker" the younger Link laughed nervously "Purin took it thinking it would make her sing without making people drowsy and I last saw it around here…"

"Why don't you ask her?" Zelda leaned towards him smiling "she's over there"

"Ah! I see! Thanks! You're nicer than Tetra"

Pulling himself out of the table, he ran towards the balloon pokemon.

"So, nobody else is missing beside them?" Peach asked again. The fact that people could probably be missing wasn't something she liked at all.

"There is another girl right?" Nana raised her hand as if she where on school "And another guy…"

"Ganondorf doesn't like to eat with us, you know that" Popo told her sister

"Yes, he's scary. But I meant a girl…"

"Ah, that must be Samus" Falco said while balancing a spoon on a finger "Meh, she must be training as usual."

"But can't she tell when training is over and food is served?" the princess rolled her eyes "I know she has some galaxy far away to protect but can't she wait after breakfast?"

"There are some who devote themselves to their training" Mewtwo spoke softly, not wanting to irk the princess more "Besides, it's not like you miss the other one"

"Well, it's at least a good thing Ganondorf decided not to come and eat with us…" Link mumbled

"Relax Link; even though we know how he is, he can't do as much damage as back on Hyrule" Zelda tryied to calm the hero down

"And besides" Young Link cheered "We can kick his but anytime! Right, Future Link?"

"You said it bro!" Toon Link smiled, holding his proud Wind Waker up in the air. "Besides, we all have Master Swords to do so"

"What?! You have a Master Sword? Aw man… I will get one until I grow 7 years up…"

"Tough luck" he laughed. "But at least your Zelda is nice with you…"

Young Link buried his head between his arms. The young princess Zelda. He still remembers how he met her… after scurrying along the Hyrule Palace and dodging the guards who constantly threw him outside the cold river when being found. But one cannot say it wasn't worth a shot.

Zelda smiled softly, looking at Link who would catch on her and smile back.

Suddenly, what ever commotion, talk or jokes they where having silenced as they heard some 'clack-clack' nearby the door that lead inside the dining room.

That wasn't a familiar sound they knew about, so all at unison turned their heads on to the source of the noise.

Pichu (or Raichu?), couldn't hide the chill he felt and hid behind his own tail. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled at the cold air that suddenly arrived also, causing even the Ice Climbers to tremble.

Link, Zelda and Mario looked in such direction with attention, the two males frowning at what ever entity caused this, while Zelda held her hands on her chest. Peach was still irked due the lack of 'attendance' of the remaining smashers and placed her hands on her hips.

Mewtwo and Lucario turned at unison, the psychic using his abilities to try and track down the newcomer and Lucario using his to find whether this person was somebody to trust or somebody to battle.

Ness also used his PSI abilities to find out something about the intruder but Lucas almost seemed to dissolve in his chair, trying to hide.

Metaknight looked in the direction of the sound also, waiting patiently for it to come. Kirby, who was busy eating his food, stopped and also wondered what could come from there. Dedede wouldn't care less and just sat down on his comfy chair, with hammer already in hand (being brought by his servants).

Luigi trembled in his place, deciding whether to see or not to see who was coming. Koopa leered in such direction, trying to intimidate what ever would come from there. Both Kongs waited what looked a long time.

Snake and the Star Fox team started pondering what could come, Wolf sitting there silent with eyes closed and arms crossed with no hint of fear.

And the 'clack-clack' continued, growing constant and nearer towards the door.

At that time, the trio of the 'Fire Emblem' team had gone towards the dinner room only to find the figure: tall, slim, dressed with a black vest in the ways of the Monarchy. His hair was short and combed to one side, one streak of white was sighted among his black hair. Blue dark eyes and a triangular shaped face, sharp as his nose. His skin was pallid, almost white with dark zones under his eyes which would very much compare him with the undead.

The 3 swordsmen halted to look at him and let him pass, his black shoes clanking the marble floor.

"Good Morning my dear Smashers"

But they didn't reply, instead they continued to look at him. What kind of person was this? A newcomer? From where?

"I am sorry, but I haven't introduced myself" he bowed slightly "My name is Zephir, and I shall be the new host for this Dairantou. As many have heard, neither Master nor Crazy hand will be in this tournament and I can tell you the reasons of why…"

The smashers seemed to mumble at this new individual. Ze..Zephir right?.

He didn't seem to… appropriate for this tournament, but if he was appointed by Master Hand, there couldn't be much of an objection.

"You see, after a long time, both hands where trying to put a sort of time out but with the fans going much more crazy about new tournaments it was practically impossible to do so. I think you heard that Dairantou X wasn't even planned to be but by the cries from the fans, Master Hand decided to step in and continue. But we all know that he wasn't much unsure of it and if to continue"

"But…" Nana interrupted the man "…I thought he liked Smash Brothers! He made it"

"Yes, but consider the creators: they have to vigilate each of your moves, your triumphs and losses and make it perfect so there is a true winner. You know how Master Hand is when making his tournaments"

The Smashers nodded unison.

At that point, Marth, Roy and Ike joined them at the table.

"So what's-a going to happen-a?" Mario asked "Will Master Hand-a return?"

"Probably yes" Zephir responded dryly "But for the moment, I shall be the one in charge for this smash, let me tell you to all that there are interesting changes and new challenges awaiting for you"

"ALRIGTH!" Toon Link raised his fist to the air, but at seeing no answer he decided to withdraw

"What kind of changes?" Fox asked

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't become a challenge would it?" the man smiled, but instead of making them more comfortable it intensified the chill on the spine. His smile was much scarier than Ganondorf, and that was just saying something. "But yes, I can tell you some: for once, the teams will remain as they are now"

Some of them sighed, those including Ness which knew that Mewtwo would be in theirs and in the case of the 'Famicon' one, the Ice Climbers wouldn't be separated (as some had stated to them to probably frighten them). Some others, like Wario, wondered why he couldn't just be alone, and Wolf just pondered if they could just change the name for something less… _fox_.

"Second, there will be new items within the stock you have now. And due to that, I am afraid that there will be no need for Assist Trophies"

"What?!" some chanted.

"Relax… we don't need them anyways…" Falco rolled his eyes

"Heh… poor Shadow…" Sonic snickered "Buuuuut… I guess he won't miss being here: he was always complaining about it anyways"

"Well, at least the arena will be less confusing" Olimar stated in his little whispery voice.

"Third, I am thinking that the challenges will not involve pure fighting: some of you might have less battle skills than others but excel at something. As such I will prepare some other 'melees' of other kind"

Game and watch beeped happy. He did fight well, but he really wanted to try something else for a change.

"Finally, a way to prove I am faster than any of you" Falcon said

"Yeah… like that will happen" Sonic sneered

"I suppose that's a challenge hedgehog?"

"Right-o"

"Also" Zephir interrupted the two "Your powers have been awfully lowered to meet the Smash standards and some of you and the fans have complained by this. As such, beginning right now I will release all the strains and let your full powers flow"

"Wait!" Link intervened "Isn't that dangerous? I mean… there are some others that might use their powers for something not intended"

"Please relax 'Hero of Time', for I will be watchful. Everyone's powers will be in full potential, unless they break some 'barriers' I will call them. Those using them for undesired purposes shall not only have them powered down, but removed."

"Well plumber, it's a shame… but I guess I can't crush you"

"Right Koopa, like-a you've done it before-a"

"Grrrrr! I'll get you later!"

Zelda placed one assuring hand on Link's shoulder, looking at his eyes peacefully trying to calm him.

"If he is going to do such, I don't think we should worry"

"But… you know what Ganondorf is capable of. Once he gets to know this…"

"Just trust Link… trust is this man, in our goddesses protection and most importantly: trust me"

The hero nodded slowly. He cannot say he can trust such man, but surely he can trust in her. Besides, Toon Link was right in something: he had the sword of Evil's Bane. There was nothing to fear as long as he had that and Zelda by his side.

"How about in battle?" Mewtwo asked. Yes, finally the restrains the tournament had placed on him vanished, but that was no reason to be happy. For once, what if something went wrong? "You know, in the tournament"

"Yeah, we have children here" Peach pointed at the side where Ness, Lucas, Popo and Nana where.

"The reason I am letting you use your full power is to make you stronger. Of course, this doesn't mean you are able to give massive damage to your opponent" Zephir replied coolly "As I said before: if anybody is using them for undesired purposes then I shall personally deal with them"

"So no killing them, huh?" Snake joked "Well, it's not like I wanted to do that in the first place…"

Marth had atently heard the whole conversation and was starting to get an odd feeling from all this. From this tournament and from the man and his rules. What else could he bring up to the smashers?.

Metaknight looked at him in cue, telling him with the sight he also thought the same: this was getting a bit awkward.

"So, when does this tournament start?" Roy asked anxious "I really want to start up with the slashing and stuff"

"Well, today is the official announcement of me as host and me telling what I've told you just now. The tournament itself shall start next week so I suggest you start training to give it _all_ you've got"

"Got it!" Ness was able to speak finally "See Lucas? We will finally be able to see how much we've progressed"

"Uhu… I guess..." the other boy replied shyly.

"He he he he, this is going to be _really_ fun" Dedede smirked, looking at Kirby who flinched.

"So, until then Smash Brothers"

The figure turned and left the place silently, only being noted by the 'clank' on the floor.

* * *

Night seem to fall quickly that day, with the announcement already given in the stadium, where fans apparently had stayed to sleep due the emotion.

Samus heard the news and frowned: full power? So that means she could use her charged combos?.

That sounded neat, but she knew those would deal a big damage to her foes, if not killing them or severely wound them.

Although she didn't tended to pass her time with them, she had grown to respect them and at some point liking them. She couldn't say they where bad, after all, she had stayed in the Mansion for as long as the tournaments have lasted. At some point, it was her place to call home.

Then, a chill came to her back and she turned quickly.

A shadowed cloaked figure stood in the balcony whose doors where open, letting the chilly air enter.

But that didn't make her flinch or make her go to her Power suit: she actually smiled.

"Evening Mewtwo"

"Good Evening to you too Samus"

The pokemon entered to her room, one of the few people who could do so actually. Either because of paranoia or just because she just wanted to be left alone in her room, nobody was even able to glance to it, reason why her windows where polarized.

She turned herself towards the TV set which was giving the news to the world.

"So you know…"

"Yes, and I say I am partially surprised by this turn of events" Samus crossed her arms. "I didn't expect to lift the 'seals' that made our powers 'smashing'"

"Indeed, but I cannot say I am not thrilled by it: for once, I was one of the most affected back at DX"

"Sure, I remember that" a smirk on her face "That was what you whined about after I defeated you back on the pokemon Stadium. Your face was priceless"

"Tch, again with that?" he replied in an amused sourness

"Why, you can't say it wasn't fun"

"Sure… it was _very_ fun that you left me hanging on the rim of the stadium after basically being already knocked out by a snorlax-bellosom combo…"

"You where asking for it, back when you threw me to that pit of lava"

"You have your Varia Suit…"

"Right, then again… I didn't win DX tournament either. So well…"

"I guess we can fix that out now with this tournament"

"Yeah"

Silence. Both watched the TV screen and the excitement the fans cried and scram. The stadium would probably explode.

"So" Samus spoke again "We have a week to find out more about this new Dairantou"

"Yes, but I will be busy training myself and the kids"

"Oh, you mean Lucas and Ness?"

"Precisely"

"Wow, those kids seem to like you"

"I suppose you can put it that way" Mewtwo crossed his arms "But I am nothing more than a guide, a teacher. Anybody could do the job if they wanted"

"But they chose you"

"And I accepted as well, so I can't deny this responsibility"

And they fell into silence again, only interrupted by the TV. Most of their conversations where like this: a brief talk and silence. That's what she liked about him. He wasn't as noisy and as 'explosive' as the rest of the smashers.

"One week… this will get interesting…"

From afar but the same height, wings sprang open welcoming the moonlight.

Often wondering what kind of event would it come sooner.

Pit looked at the starry sky and the distant moon, wishing to be able to know what time stored for them all.

* * *

So we have a new Master of Ceremonies and new rules.

How will the smashers react now?

And what will be the challenges?

Stay tuned to next episode!


	4. Event 3 Loser Drops Out

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was Morning again in the Smash Mansion. Already 7 days after meeting their new host with the strange name and the strange way of being.

The Smashers had been very busy training in their own particular way.

Some did it alone, some in small groups, some in big groups or some didn't even train at all.

"Poyo?" Kirby walked to a sunny spot near a natural pond situated in the many acres of the mansion. King Dedede was under an umbrella, getting a nice doze of sun. The Star Warrior wondered why he didn't do anything to train at all, seeing how everyone was slashing in the air, casting thunderbolts, singing, pushing things with their minds and cracking rocks with missiles, fists and anything they could find.

"Eh? Why don't I train?" Dedede lifted his sunglasses from his eyes "Neh, I don't feel like to kid. Besides, in this Dairantou, what's the worse that can happen?"

"Po YO!"

"Ah, common, you're not the leader of our team last time I saw"

"Poyo! Poyo po poyo!"

"Al right, al right, now that you so insist on doing so… I'll do it… just so you leave me the heck alone… shesh…"

Snapping his fingers, the king ordered his army of waddle dees to store everything and to bring his usual clothes. He couldn't shake away Kirby's passion for him fighting with him, but well that came with the probable reward of him being able to knock him.

"All right Kirby" his big hammer was brought to him, raising it later to the sky and later at him "I'll be right at ya…"

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 3-**

**Loser Drops out.**

"Ok Zenigame, do a water gun attack!"

The turtle pokemon obeyed his trainer, squirting a large doze of water at a fixed target, soaking it and later piercing it cleanly.

The Trainer had been doing his job well, thinking strategically all his probable moves for this Dairantou. If there was somebody that had to win, it was going to be him. This wasn't exactly the pokemon league championship, but it felt nonetheless.

"Good Zenigame! Return" he called him out, throwing another pokeball "Go Fushigisou!"

The grass pokemon emerged, ready to slice and throw some other prepared targets.

Meanwhile, not so far away from there, the two electric mouse where in a heated battle that made some electrostatic problem. This being reflected on how the house suddenly lit and sometimes it was even picked by Samus' visor, sometimes wondering what the heck was going on.

"PikkkaaaaaaAAAAAA"

"RAAAAAAAAIIIIII"

Both yelled 'chu' at the same time, discharging themselves on each other.

Due the tremendous force they had, thunderbolts came flying down the arena, zapping some 2 or 3 smashers that were careless, between those Luigi.

"Purin!" the balloon pokemon inflated herself mad. They left her out of the fray and she wanted to participate somehow.

"Rai rai rai rai!" Raichu taunted Pikachu. Aparently he was speaking about how weak his thunderbolt was because the other mouse sparkled his cheeks mad.

Inflating herself more, Purin couldn't take it and grabbed a random stick and did what she knew to do best.

"Puuuuuuu puriiiin puuuu purin puuuu puriiiin puuuuuu"

The lullaby started to do effect almost instantly, making both pokemon get drowsy and fall on each other.

But they weren't the only ones for there where others nearby: Metaknight, who was training with Toon Link, knew what was coming due that already known tune and tried as much as he could to ignore and even outrun, but failed miserably falling asleep.

"Hey! Don't…. fall… as..."

The young Link fell asleep almost instantly.

"Urk… that singing pokemon… can't she pick another moment to do what ever she knows to do"

"We could move to another place if you wish…"

Lucario and Mewtwo where currently fighting on the topmost part of the mansion's roof. Even up there it could be heard the melody of the Purin.

"I think, other wise our battle will be decided by who falls first"

"You know, that sounds a good idea to even make it happen" Lucario smiled, crossing his arms "One needs to strength one's will also"

"Yes, but you don't know _her_: even Ganondorf falls asleep with her song"

"You mean Link's rival?"

"You haven't been around here too long, have you?"

"I pass most of the time alone as you do"

"Touché"

Deciding it was best to go away, they did, moving to the front of the mansion where the sound was partly if not completely muffled.

But there where other people falling asleep and not necessarily due to Purin.

* * *

"So, I give a pirouette here and a dance over here… and ta-daaaaaa! Fanfare"

Mario had fallen asleep in the 'newest' version of Peach Final Smash, which only she had changed the way she moved. The effect continued to be the same for the disgrace of the Princess.

"Argh!" she grinned her teeth mad. She might even start burning due her anger "Why did they assigned me THIS LOUSY FINAL SMAAAAAAASH!!"

At which yell made the plumber wake up.

"It's ok-a Peach" he assured, smiling at her "Your Final Smash-a can be used for many things-a"

"Oh Mario… but nobody seems to bulge about it" she entered into drama queen state now "You're the only one who makes it matter"

"Peach-y" he started to treat her kindly. When she goes into that state she could be a bit more problematic that when she goes mad "Remember what Master Hand-a told us: true strength doesn't-a lie within one's power-a or ability or armor-a: it lies within the heart-a. You are really sweet-a Peach, and your heart's-a made of gold. Don't give up"

"AWWWW MARIO!" She cried, hugging the plumber "Oh Mario, thank you! You truly are my hero"

She kissed him sweetly in the forehead, making him blush… well, that after he regained the air after such a hug. Well, she was happy now.

"And now! I will seek how to use this Final Smash! I am sure I will make it worthy!"

"Let'sa go then!"

* * *

Marth was making a duel with Roy.

It felt like ages since they had not done so, but they can't deny they weren't enjoying it.

Ike, the last Fire Emblemer, wasn't boring either: he was fighting energetically with Pit.

The protector of Angel Land surely had a great skill with his bow and sword combo, not to mention he was pretty agile. But Ike was sure he was no match for him and the Ragnell in his hands.

"You have a great skill kid" Ike said within grunts

"Why thank you, and you aren't bad too" Pit smiled, slashing in the air with his twin swords "Too bad my skills are bigger, it is no surprise Patulena herself bestowed me with her grace and power"

"Well, I can't say the same on my side but I can sure give you a good fight"

"Man, I wonder if they'll turn their eyes on 'Ike x Pit' fanfics" Roy smiled, looking that the other pair battle "They look cute"

Rapidly, he was able to doge an air attack from the blue haired prince

"Are you trying to make the fangirls crazy? What is it with you?"

"Well, I am a bit jealous about the 'Marth x Ike' thing. Makes me think I'm really not back…"

"And you take that as a compliment?" he frowned

"You might call it that…"

Flame erupted from the Sword of Seals, catching Marth of guard but him being able to counter it.

"Well, it surprises me that you haven't lost your style ol' Marth"

"Ike wasn't much of a challenge, not like the one you give me at least"

Their swords slashed again, clanking with each other. Yes, this was like back on the old DX Dairantou.

* * *

"Alright, at the count of 3… 1, 2 , 3! PK THUNDER!"

Ness was currently training Lucas, since Mewtwo was 'playing' with Lucario in the front part of the mansion.

Lucas' PK Thunder was special but a bit difficult to manage for him. It enabled to give more hits to opponents rather than one good shock like Ness', perfect to strike some combos before giving one final blow. Now this was the type of thing Ness was encouraging his fellow PSI user to do.

"PK…. THUNDER!" Lucas concentrated his energy in order to make appear a blob of electrostatic energy which started swirling around him.

"Good, now try to hit these sandbags and finish up with PK Freeze"

"….ugh… k…" his answer was short, as he was concentrated on his attack.

The PK Thunder from Lucas hit one, two and three consecutive Sandbags which the last one finished shocked, raising to the air.

"Now Lucas!"

"PK FREEZE!" the boy charged once more, this time a frigid energy core towards the bag before it fell to the ground completely. What happened was that not only the sandbag froze, but it flew much higher.

"Nice! That was awesome Lucas!"

"Thanks…" the boy panted. He was getting worn up fast. "But… how do you do …"

"Your combos? It's easy… just watch…"

Targeting one single sandbag, the boy prepared his assault.

"PK THUNDER!"

The electric energy swirled until reaching the Sandbag. This made it fly up to the sky, where the boy was already charging a green flash.

"PK FLASH!" he shouted, releasing it's blow. The result was the bag flying much higher and gaining much more damage.

Once it was falling, Ness grabbed his trusty bat and homerun it, making it fly far and far until it fell many feet away.

"Incredible!" Lucas was baffled "Oh, I wish I could be at your same level"

"You already are" he assured with a smile, placing his bat on his shoulder "You just need to find some chains to work on"

"Chains?"

"You know, combos. Like the ones we find while playing King of Fighters on the Virtual Console"

"Oh! Those! I like making those! They make lots of damage"

"Yeah. So if you make a bigger chain, the further your enemies go"

"Wow! I wanna do that! Ness, let's continue until I can do a chain!"

"I thought you'd say that" he chuckled.

Far from them but close to the princess and the plumber was Captain Falcon. Giving his kicks in the air and punches.

Most of the sandbags where charred, proof of the many Falcon Punch-es. His signature move.

"That pesky hedgehog might think he's fast… but once he meddles with the Falcon, he gets the Punch"

Snake meanwhile was doing an espionage mission of his own. A very hard one.

This needed cunning, mischief and an avid sense of sharpness.

The mission was: Samus Aran

"You can _never_ get tired of watching her move…" he chuckled inside his box "My type of girl: tall, slender, smooth and kick ass…"

Suddenly, the codec beeped

"SHIT, not again" he cursed "What is it?"

"Hey Snake" it was Mei Ling "How is it going"

"Uh… fine" he grunted "Just doing some special training of my own"

"Oh… I see, sorry for interrupting you but I have some information that might be helpful for this Dairantou"

"I'm listening…" he rolled his eyes. A good smoke would be good right now.

"Well, you see: we have 5 new characters for you to deal: Roy, a swordsman from a far away land called Elibe. His skills with the sword are much different than Marth as he boosts more power than speed, yet it might be no match for Ike's Ragnell. Still, being able to manage a sword with one hand gives him an advantage against him."

"Huh, I guess that _is_ useful… what's with the others?"

"Well, I was going to explain the cute Pichu but…" her voice seemed a bit disappointed "He seems to have evolved to his maximums form: Raichu. Raichu's thunderbolt is so powerful it can kill you with 10,000 volts or more of intensity, so watch out"

"So the rat has more power than the other one eh?" Snake chuckled "This ought to be interesting…"

He glanced outside his box to watch Samus train a bit more. He had to admit he loved to take that risk.

"There is Young Link too…"

"What? Another one?..." again he grunted "And I thought I was looking double"

"No, this is different: this Link is actually a younger incantation of the older one. Toon Link seems to be from a distant Hyrule, probably from the future"

"Right… so we have 'past' Link, current Link and 'future' Link. Joy…"

"His speed is much faster than Toon Link, just something I wanted you to know"

"'Kay…"

"Now, Doctor Mario is a very recognized medic from the Mushroom Kingdom. He's actually father of the Mario Bros"

"Ah… you got to be kidding. I'm the one getting older time by time and you tell me that guy that looks _exactly_ like 'current' Mario is _his_ Father? … man, I got to see what he eats and stuff"

"Relax Snake, you look ok how you are" Mei Ling said comfortingly "Anyways, he is a bit slow but his hits are much stronger. Of course, experience does give you and edge right?"

"You got me on that one"

"Lastly is another pokemon you might be interested in. Mewtwo is psychic and very powerful too: he has an arrange of psychic and telekinetic abilities that make him almost unstoppable"

"So, it's like that other one in blue right?"

"You could say it, but Lucario uses Aura while Mewtwo uses his psychic abilities to battle"

"Well… I at first might call you crazy but… with all this of Angels, Wizards, Knights and other things around here, one might wonder what kind of…"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by somebody lifting the box.

The next thing he saw was a well charged and hot thick rod called 'Samus' Cannon'

"Hello Snake"

"Uh… hi…"

"Snake? What's wrong?" Mei Ling asked by the codec

A 'BOOM' was heard, sending the poor man up to the sky and flying over to a random spot.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEE!!"

* * *

"Imma Wario! I'mma gonna win!"

"We already heard that many times you insolent fat blob" Ganondorf rolled his eyes. He wondered why he was even with him anyways

"Welcome fans to the Smash Brothers EX tournament" Zephir's slick voice sounded everywhere in the stadium, being eaten by the horde of fans who yelled.

He smiled

"I am sure all of you wish to know who gets to battle first eh?"

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!" they replied unison

"Well, for this event, I've decided to let fate decide so by throwing 2 roulettes we will find the answer."

Behind him, 2 large roulettes appeared, each with the entire cast of Smashers face printed.

Both started to spin fast, making Young Link and Popo dizzy.

Raising a hand, Zephir revealed a clicker, which at being pressed started to slow the roulette until it stopped.

The silence invaded the stadium, waiting for the results.

"Alright then… we have our first match of this Dairantou: Purin vs Toon Link"

The crowd cheered, raising improvised posters towards their favorites.

"YES! I get to be in the first match!" Toon Link jumped happily

"Good luck 'Future' Link" Young Link cheered

"Nah, I won't need luck for this one…"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered to the pink singer, already saluting her fans

"Purin! Purin Puriiiiin!"

"Being the first match, I shall place it on the Battlefield Arena"

Both Smashers where teleported immediately there.

A Lakitu was making the job of recording all that to make it appear in the giant screens from the stadium.

"3" All the fans started to chant "2….1….. GO!!"

Purin started to puff herself up, smiling a bit evilly at one young incantation of Link

"You don't scare me puff!" he said, pulling out his version of the Master Sword and slashing it on the air "Bring it on"

Purin dashed to him and was going to pound him but he quickly did a dodge and slashed her back, to later hit her with some arrows.

The pokemon recovered from the hit and jumped in the air, gaining as much air as she could.

"What are you doing?" Toon Link prepared some arrows to shoot her

"PIKA!!" Pikachu warned everyone in the stadium. That 'puffing' meant only one thing.

"Quick! Put your headphones on!" Fox yelled to everyone, him using his communicator as a sound negate device.

"Puuuuuuu, purin puuuuuuuuu…"

"Argh! Not again!" Toon Link aimed and fired his arrows at the singing Pokémon, being thrown once again out the stadium. She was able to recover due the air still on her little lungs, floating gently.

The truth is that even with such little act from her, she managed to make him go drowsy. In this chance she grabbed him and threw him up; only to later do some more damage with rest.

Toon Link woke up from his trance to realize he was up in the air. Not wanting more hits from the balloon pokemon, he used his Wind Waker to summon some wind to blow her up enough to distract her and canceling any chance for her to use a move.

"Huh? What's that?" he noticed a small shiny gray device under him. As he picked it he noticed it was a mine. This made him smile wickedly, he had a plan.

"Hey! Purin! Come and get me if you can!" he taunted, moving his Wind Waker to anger her more.

She, finding that was unable to use sing much, but knowing how a big blow would definitively knock him down, started to roll on her place.

"Uh oh…"

Rolling furiously, she released herself towards Toon Link, who seemed worried about her rollout… until he smirked

"Ta-da! It's the end for youuuuu"

In her way, she encountered a mine which halted her completely and sent her flying.

It was no problem, for she would come falling down gently again… not to mention the Smash Ball appeared just behind her.

"Oh no!" Toon Link slapped his head with his hand, not believing what he was seeing.

Charged with the energy from it, Purin settled herself in the middle of the stage and released it's power.

"PURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!" she scram as she grew more and more, the stadium becoming much smaller than her.

Toon Link was desperate to find a place where to be but the Battle Field Arena didn't give him much choice to, so he was pushed to the border where imminent doom awaited.

The fans cheered. Purin was going to win.

The pokemon back at the stadium where joyfully hopping on their places. However Mewtwo and Lucario remained still and silent: they knew the battle was far from over.

"Apparently we have a winner" Zephir announced. "Oh wait... what is this?"

Toon Link was hanging on the cliff with his hookshot, looking nervously down.

If he hadn't done it some seconds ago, he would have lost.

"Atta boy 'Future' Link!" Young Link cheered.

Using a Teeter recovery, he jumped right at the time Purin has disinflating herself.

"Payback time…" he said as he hookshot her, charging and releasing a spin attack which made her fly away.

But Purin wouldn't give up like that right?.

Giving one last shot, she started to roll once more, to later release the rollout in the ground.

Toon Link was already too familiar with the strategy and decided to do something people didn't tend to do: jump her.

It was easy, jumping her not only avoided the rollout but if she couldn't control it at time, she would fall.

Sadly for Purin this was the case, as she noticed how she didn't hit her target and instead was flying to oblivion

"There! And our winner is: Toon Link"

The Crowd cheered at the now returning winner, saluting them with the Wind Waker

"That was awesome!" Young Link came to be the first to congratulate him "I mean, woah! Hookshot the ledge? That is epic"

"I know, and I told you I would win this"

Purin pokemon friends cheered her up, telling her that although this match was done, the Dairantou would still be up and probably more challenges would come.

She sighed, disappointed on how she was, but smiled nonetheless.

"Tune in tomorrow, to see what the next match shall be" Zephir announced them all "Until then"

* * *

The halls of the Mansion where creepy and dark that night.

A 'tippity-tappity' sound came from an unknown shadow that roamed the hallways.

It's round small figure casted a light shadow on the floor, looking at the sides for safety.

Then, a door opened in the kitchen, lighting it 's faint light.

A clanking from the fridge came it, while it's being assaulted by this figure.

Later, it proceeded it to close it, returning back to it's room.

"Purin" she sighed "walking towards her room after getting a glass of milk. The taste of defeat was literally in her mouth, making her unable to fall to sleep.

But in her way, she stumbled a cloaked figure that wasn't Metaknight. Actually, it was bigger than that, probably the size of Ganondorf.

"Pu….rin…" she winced faintly, trying to look at the face of the figure. But she could only find darkness.

The cloaked figure advanced towards her, while she retreated completely scared.

Due her rush, she fell on her back while the milk spilled all around the hall.

"Pu..pu…pu….puriii…."

The figure grabbed her by the whole body, raising it towards it's face.

The blue eyes from her started to cover with small tears, trying unsuccessfully to shake the hand off.

Suddenly the air became chilly around her, getting into her lungs and making her own breathing become much harsher.

Before that, she had a look at the figure's face which made her cry one last time.

"PUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii"

And such was the last sound that came from her mouth that night.

* * *

Wooooooh… scary…

So… what's up? What happened to poor Purin?

What is going on with this tournament?

Many other tournaments and mysteries will come I assure you.

So, see you later.


	5. Event 4 Fixed Camera

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

The next morning was a surprising one.

There wasn't a single smasher who wasn't awed with the news or was probably in the zone making a gate around the subject.

Even those not remotely interested in it would probably notice it and start pondering how it happened.

Purin had lost her voice.

The poor creature sobbed uncontrollably but only being able to give some random squeaks while doing so.

The most concerned, of course, where her fellow pokemon.

"Pika?"

"….iiiiiiii" she was only able to say, sobbing even more.

Raichu came in and hugged the poor balloon pokemon, trying to cheer her up unsuccessfully.

"Oh… how could this happen?" Peach bent to Purin's height, patting her softly "Your pretty voice, who could have done such a thing?"

"Hmmm, I could-a go and check her in my room-a" Dr. Mario had a hand under his chin, pondering "I have lots-a medical equipment-a there and we could see if she is nothing more than sore-a"

"At least she won't go over there sleeping people at random anymore" Falco was leaned on the wall, looking at the scene. This statement only made Purin cry harder

"How can you be so harsh Falco?!" Nana was also another girl trying to calm the pokemon "You big meanie!"

"Relax… Look, at least she's fine… shesh, can't you take a joke?"

Far from there, Pit and Ike watched, one worried and the other one frowning.

"Oh Goddess, who or what would make such a creature go into such pain?"

"I don't know who or what your goddess is but, I can tell you that there is something fishy going on here and it might get worse with the time…"

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 4-**

**Fixed Camera.**

"What? Purin lost her voice?"

Zelda, alongside Peach and the pokemon had walked personally to Zephir's room.

He used the one Master Hand tended to have and even though it had passed roughly 8 days the room was completely different from what it was before.

One thing to notice is the lack of sun there was, making the place colder and covered by shadows.

"Yes, there is a whole commotion downstairs in the living room of the mansion" Zelda pointed outside just to emphasize the topic.

"Pika pika" Pikachu nodded

"Hmmm, well this is _very_ unexpected" Zephir walked side to side, arms crossed. He currently wore a black satin coat that was long enough to reach the floor. It had red decals on it swirling all around. "Are you sure she lost it completely or does she have something: last time I … heard her she was fine"

"Well, right now Doctor Mario is checking her up" Peach said, rolling her index fingers on each other. "Up until now, we don't know what's going on"

"Rai rai raiiichu"

"I see. Last match she did use a lot of energy, but the fact that a smasher has lost one of its abilities is of most concern for me"

Even though he had said so, he said it on a coolly way. Not enough emphasis on such point either. Steady, as if it where something from everyday.

"Now" he turned to the party "What I want you to do is go and check her, then come to tell me how she is doing. If it's something awkward then I will have to meddle myself in it"

"Thank you for understanding" Zelda bowed slightly "As well as your time, you must be very busy"

"As a matter of fact I am, but the well being of the participants of this Dairantou is of most importance. Why… what's a tournament with no competitors?"

"Pika"

"Correct my mouse warrior: nothing. There is no competition with no one to be in there, and most importantly, there are no winners to choose at all."

"So, is the tournament going to continue?" Peach asked "Will the fans know about this?"

"Oh no: the fans don't need to know it. Too much concern on them will probably make things worse. As for the tournament: yes, it shall continue. Until we find the source of this problem we can't do anything than to do what you do best"

The group nodded a bit unsure if this was a prudent way to act, but if he was going to investigate… He _is_ the one appointed by Master Hand. And this is definitively better than what happened on last Dairantou, with the Emissary and the battles between them.

"Is there anything else you wish to address?" Zephir asked, looking at them. There was something on his look that made them feel a chill again.

"No, not at all" Zelda said

"Very well, then I will move on to prepare next round, until then"

* * *

"So far, there isn't anything wrong with Purin: her vocal chords are fine but she just can't sing…"

5 smashers where gathered around the coffee table in the living room, surrounded by the many sofas, arm chairs and the unlit fireplace. It was just about to be noon and the news was still strong. Even Peach had forgotten to do Breakfast, and that was saying a lot.

"I can't say I am not concerned about this" Marth told Link. He joined his hands together, forming a sort of triangle, while he laid his back fully on the armchair "This is just getting weird as time passes"

"Yeah but, Zelda told Link that… that… Zephir dude told her that he would deal with that" Roy scratched his head "

"Still, I don't have much trust on him"

"Just one thing" Ike intervened "Did she ever tell what happened to her? You know, how she lost her voice?"

Marth shook his head

"You can't expect to get an answer from a mute person"

"What about using a Psychic to get the answer then?" Link suggested "You know how they can read minds and stuff like that"

"I was actually thinking the same" Ike placed his hand on his sword which rested just beside where he was sat.

"I just can't understand who or what could do this" Pit looked to the wooden floor a bit sad "I thought this Dairantou would run with lesser problems than last one. It looked perfect to say the least"

The blue haired prince placed a hand on the angel's shoulder with a small assuring smile.

"We can't have it all young Pit, but still I might be exaggerating things again"

"Pffff, yeah, like most of the times" Roy joked

"What was that?!"

"Oh please, you do over react sometimes, that's why fan girls chew you"

"…please don't bring the fan girls, that just makes me feel a chill…"

The swordsmen laughed, with the exception of Pit who was utterly clueless about the 'fan-girl' subject. For being a 'slash' material, he was really naïve on such thing. He actually supported the 'Marth x Roy' thinking that 'x' meant 'multiply' and thus meant a greater power. Of course, Marth decided not to explain after Roy started snickering around and throwing some much more confusing (for Pit) sentences such as 'and there are these Yaoi fics where we do it together'

After the laugher succumbed, there was a rather displeasing silence.

Marth took a cup filled with tea and sipped it silently while the others stared at each other.

After he was done, they decided to continue, just to break that annoying silence that seemed to haunt them.

"So, who's up for next match?"

"The Tournament still continues?" Ike asked a bit surprised

"Zelda told me that it would" Link nodded "I suppose that, barring the fact Purin has no voice, nothing wrong is going on"

"Yeah, and… not to be rude but I don't call singing an attack" Roy crossed his arms, nodding in agreement of his own point

"Still… what if they took the most precious thing you had all of a sudden?" Pit said silently. "How would you be?"

"Eh… the most precious thing? You think that's that?"

"Well, her song was much her trademark" Ike looked at Roy

"Also, even though we couldn't enjoy it (for obvious reasons) she liked to share it with everyone" the hero looked up, as if trying to find something "…of course, we would end up with doodles in our faces"

"What's with the doodles anyways?" Roy sighed

"You are lucky you only had the doodles…" Marth sipped his cup again

"Oh, so you've been slapped eh?"

The blue prince didn't reply.

"We've all been, that's another of her attacks: doubleslap"

"And Pound"

"Don't forget rest…"

"Rest? That's how it's called?" Ike frowned confused "How can that be a 'rest'?"

"I don't know, ask Mast…"

Silence again. Even though the 'new' host was doing a good job (or at least his job for the moment), nobody could really replace Master Hand.

"I miss the old guy… and his crazy brother" Roy sighed

"Yeah" Link also sighed

"Wonder why he had to leave anyways" Ike asked

"Indeed, we really never had a reason told did we?" Pit tilted his head to a side

"Now that you say…"

Marth left his cup on the table, leaning on the chair back with a look of deep thought.

All seemed so weird, and yet so in order at the same time.

"…but, we can't say anything until some time… hopefully it's not too late…"

* * *

The group of younglings, composed by Toon Link, Young Link and the Ice Climbers where chatting excited with each other, most of them where praises to the latest winner.

"And then, _wish! Whoosh! Slash!_, I ram my sword at her, and then placed the mine where she would explode. I knew her rollout was a bit unstable so I waited, and…. YES! My plan worked"

"Ah! A Mine eh?" Young Link snickered "I have forgotten that one. It's a classic. Marth tended to have a problem with them, landing everywhere they where"

"Oh yes, I remember that one" Popo laughed

"Yeah, and Roy seemed really happy at how far he went with his mine chain" Nana also was laughing

"But then, I was surprised she got her Final Smash! And she pushed and pushed and pushed! I thought I was done for… but then, I remembered how Link tends to use his hookshot for the ledges and I used mine"

"That's also an instant classic, what can I tell ya" the other Link crossed his arms with a smirk of overconfidence. "You gotta remember those are the tools of the 'Hero of Time'"

"Yeah, I know… but I could have used my Wind Waker to fly up… or something, but… that's the first thing I thought on"

"I like your little battue thing Link" Nana looked at Toon Link a bit dreamy "It seems to make a lot of things"

"Yeah, not only it's able to pull out some nice tunes; I can also control the wind at my will"

"Kinda different from your Ocarina eh Link?" Popo looked at the other youngling

"Well" Young Link started to defend himself "I may not probably control the wind, but I can make it rain and control time"

"Woah! Can you do that?" It was quite scary that Toon Link's eyes where suddenly nearby his, looking at him as if he where some certain food and he where hungry "So, you can travel thru time and stuff?"

"Well, with the Inverse Song of Time I can go back. That's how I left the last time I was unannounced for Dairantou X. But for getting forwards, it's a bit thought. The last 2 times (meaning these last 2 tournaments) have been thanks to Master Hand. But I am still not sure if to be able to pull the 'Fast Song of Time'"

"You guys are awesome" Popo clapped his hands "The only things we are able to do is to freeze things… and we can only work together"

"Oh! So you don't like to be with me?" Nana crossed her arms angry

"No! What I meant is that…"

But it was late, the pink Ice Climber rose from her place and started to leave.

"Nice one Blue Climber" Toon Link replied dryly.

At this, the Hero of Winds stood up to follow her, just so she doesn't stay sad for too long.

This chance was taken by Link, who approached Popo to whisper

"You think… that Future Link is involved in Purin's lost voice?"

"Why would he do that?" he frowned

"I dunno… but you heard what Doctor Mario said: it seemed made by magic…"

"You're just jealous that his … stick… can do more than your Ocarina"

"Actually I am not" Young Link crossed his arms, turning his head towards another direction instead of Popo's "I am very proud of my Ocarina"

"Right…"

While Nana was being comforted by Toon Link, Lucario was stood in the place they last saw Purin.

He closed his eyes, trying to sense any leftover aura in there.

Certainly there was Purin's but… there was something awkward in there: there was no aura trace but cold. Simple and sheering cold.

Still with his eyes closed he frowned, heightening his aura abilities to try and trace the origins of such.

This surprised him even more: there was only little trace of such cold and it originated in the _exact_ point Purin was.

Even the trace of the milk she spelt was there, deep in the carpet rough and it seemed to…

Wait a minute? Freeze?

"Hmmm…"

He opened his eyes, touching the ground where the 'cold' originated.

It was strange: the milk there was making a small and delicate film, frozen and still.

Around there was still milk but already absorbed and dry, only staining the rug, but that particular spot…

"Is it possible?"

He touched it, and as he did he felt a dreading pain in his own throat.

Due the pain he tried to scream, unable to.

He was living it: the very moment when she lost what was her power, and it was not any pleasurable feeling at all.

But he couldn't move either: it was as if he where turned to stone, stuck in such position.

He managed to shut his eyes hard, trying to use his own will against what ever was assaulting him. That in the form of one last memoir of it.

"GRAH!" he yelled, falling on his back.

His breathing had become hard, panting due the near dead experience.

He coughed just to make sure his own voice wasn't lost, and he was fortunate to find it wasn't.

"… but still… that was no Aura… but frozen time… frozen fear…"

He stood up after a moment of coughing and breathings. That was indeed painful but was probably more that he needed. He now knew there was somebody around doing it's mischief.

"… fear of loosing what one is…"

* * *

"Bee beep be be bepu beee"

"Beep Beep Beep"

R.O.B and Game and Watch where also having a conversation of their own. They where the only two who could probably understand each other better than anyone: their languages where the same.

This was a fortune for Game and Watch who had a hard time making the smashers understand him.

Some did, some didn't and some just went confused. Some even made a translator to use precisely on him.

But R.O.B didn't need such things, they where just equal.

"Beep beeeep Beep!"

"Beep beep!" Game and Watch nodded.

"Now what are you two babbling about?"

King Dedede halted his troop of Waddle Dees carring him around the mansion

"WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT THE NEXT CONTESTANTS ON NEXT MATCH" R.O.B's L.E.D display came between his robotic arms. This was the way he communicated with the rest of the smashers, apart from his gestures.

"Beep!" G and Watch replied

"Ah, next match eh?" the king laughed "Well, you two better wish you don't fight me too soon eh"

"Beep?"

"Whadda ya say you flat guy?"

"HE SAYS THAT 'HOW SURE YOU ARE YOU WILL WIN – QUESTION MARK"

Dedede laughed

"Heh, that guy has guts. But, well see it on the arena"

With a snap of fingers, the Wadlee Dees started to walk again, taking with them the king.

"Beeep Beep beep beeeep"

At which R.O.B only nodded.

* * *

"Welcome again my dear fans to this second submit of Dairantou Smash Brothers EX"

The fans cheered at Zephir, which gave one of his smiles.

Due the excitement and focus more on the even that him, the usual chill produced by his smile was not felt at all.

"Excellent" he announced "Then I am sure you are ready to figure out who the next pair to battle shall be?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!"

"Very well" he clapped his hands "As you might know, I will bring a sort of exhilarating challenges to this Dairantou, as well as surprises… I think you want to know what kind of surprises might be stored eh?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Surprises?" Zelda asked nobody, looking at her surroundings

"Wonder what kind of surprise the guy might be talking about" Falco crossed his arms, cocking his head to a side

"Beep" Game and Watch shrugged

"Well, this better be a good one" Sonic smirked "'Cause I'm ready for anything"

"You better watch your words kid" Ganondorf smirked at him "You might end up fighting me…"

"Or me" Koopa laughed

"You guys are really wanting a quick defeat, don't you?" the hedgehog just shrugged them off.

"Today! It's TEAM BATTLE!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!" The crowd scram

"Team battle?" Wario poked his nose "So who's-a gonna be with-a me?"

"Hmmm… this smells like fun" Roy poked Marth with his finger amused "Just like old times"

"Yeah… I … guess"

"This will be fun" Yoshi looked at the crowd

"But there is a twist: only 1 battler per team will be able to advance to the next round. I know it seems harsh but… this is for the sake of excitement."

"One battler per team?" Peach gasped "Oh no!"

"Now calm down my smashers" Zephir looked behind him "For if your teammate manages to also pull down the other, he gets saved. Allow me to explain: only 2 may pass this round and it doesn't necessarily means your teammate and you"

"So, if I and my teammate stay, we pass" Link spoke

"But" Snake made one of his usual ponder expressions "If the other one falls and the one from the other team wins, then we pass eh? Not bad I guess"

"Rai Rai rai!" Raichu warned Pikachu : if they where paired he would help but Pikachu would have to work with him if he wanted to pass

"Pika!" the mouse reassured back.

"Very well" Zephir chuckled "So let us see the teams that shall battle"

A big screen appeared behind him and the smashers. Big enough for the crowd to see.

There where 2 slots lit, each containing the name of each team which started to 'roll' randomly between the slots

"At anytime you want"

The fans awaited in the silence, as the slots kept rolling and rolling.

The smashers where also silent, waiting the results. Diddy Kong was too desperate and even started to bonk his head just so he could 'relax' a bit.

"NOW!!" they shouted at a random moment, startling Olimar and Diddy.

Zephir pressed the same clicker from last time, making the slots roll slowly.

It was an odd moment of silence in which even time seemed to stop.

Nobody move any inch.

"FIRE EMBLEM, FAMICON, POKEMON, WARRIOR, MUSHROOM…"

"OH! I can't contain it!" Peach squeaked "I want those things to stop now!"

Fox, Samus, Lucario, Snake, Wolf and Mewtwo watched with the same expression at the rolling boxes: eyes fixated on either of the two slots, arms crossed (as possible for some) and silent.

Zelda and Link unconsciously held hands together, as if they might get separated evently.

"Oh, here is one slot slowing down"

Ness and Lucas leaned as much as they could to the screen, waiting. Lucas leaned so much he actually fell on the floor.

Finally after so much wait, the roulette on one stopped

"RANDOM"

"Eeck eeck!" Diddy Kong clapped, knowing his team was up

"Oh oh ohoooo!" Donkey also replied by knocking his chest.

"FAMICON"

"Ah! We are next! We are next!" Popo poked Nana with his hammer but she was still a bit angry about the thing in the afternoon, so she turned away from him. "Ah! Nana! I told you I was sorry…"

"Not sorry enough" she replied sourly "You said you wanted to work alone… after all this time…"

"Please Nana…"

"Alright! We're up to battle" Sonic started stretching up

"Hold on there you quick boy" Yoshi taunted "Who said you where going out first?"

"Lucky guys…" Falco leered them from beyond "I wanted to go to battle already"

"Relax Falco, we'll have our chance"

"Yeah… not to mention I didn't want to throw Wolf on purpose"

Wolf chuckled

"Actually, I think fate made a wise decision on not making us fight tonight, for once, I would throw you instead"

"Why you little…!"

"Very well, the teams are already settled" Zephir told the crowd "Now, let's them wait for the ones chosen to battle"

The teams reunited themselves to discuss who to send.

The Famicon Team was a bit in a discussion, as one of their team members (or two?) weren't much available at the time.

"She won't compete with me today…" Popo sighed "She's just angry… and I can't work without her…"

"Beep?"

"SO, HOW ABOUT US THEN – QUESTION MARK" R.O.B asked Popo

"I guess… other wise, we would lose…"

"Beep beep beep!" Game and Watch assured the remaining Ice Climber they wouldn't loose. Popo was so used to his odd language he managed to get it after some time.

"Right, then… I'll be back trying to relieve Nana, you guys do your best"

"Beep!"

"YOU GOT IT – ADMIRATION MARK ONE"

"Wait!"

Pit came running from behind them. Aparently he was busy in something he had forgotten to appear.

"So, we got chosen?" he asked. He had to admit he was excited

"Beep!"

"YES, WE HAVE"

"This is great! But, may I ask to retire from this match. I have things to do"

"Beep?"

"Well, I've been trying to see if I could get to find who stole Purin's voice: just returned from Angel Land to get Patulena's Mirror. That might help us"

"AH – DOT DOT DOT"

"Beep beep beep?"

"Yes: after I heard what happened to Lucario I entered myself to investigate. I am sure Patulena's aid will be most useful"

"I HOPE SO ALSO"

"Beep beep" Game and Watch pointed at the Arena which R.O.B watched

"Bepu Beep" he nodded, walking towards it

"Good luck you two"

"But I gotta be in there" Wario demanded "I will bring victory-a"

"You are too slow dude" Sonic crossed his arms "No way you're getting in today"

"Ohohohohoh!" Donkey tried to calm both of them "Oh ah ah ah oh!"

"Oh eeeh ah!" Diddy pointed at how the Famicon Team had already decided their team mates: R.O.B and Game and Watch

"Wonder why they didn't choose Pit? He's quite fast…" Yoshi asked

At this, Donkey Kong shrugged

"I don't know-a, but I'm-a going!"

"Wait!"

Yoshi followed Wario who was headed to the arena in order to stop him, sadly that only made the fans think otherwise.

"Ah! So we have our battlers" Zephir raised his hand "Give it up to R.O.B and Game and Watch from the Famicon team, and from the Random team: Wario and Yoshi"

The fans roared.

"What?! Wait no!" Yoshi waved his hands at Zephir but he seemed to distracted with the crowd "Oh man… look what we did"

"Hahahahahaha! I'm-a going to win! You cannot compete against the Wario!"

"Yeah… right…"

"Beep?"

"Bepu beeebepu"

"Be beep?"

"Very well contestants" Zephir came between the two "I wish you the best of luck and let's get smashing shall be?"

"YESSSS!!"

"But sir…" Yoshi tried to fix the error one last time "He…"

But it was too late. They had been teleported someplace else.

The feed from the video was starting to be viewed in the stadium, where the smashers and fans started to see the heated battle between the Famicon and the Random team.

Game and Watch, knowing his light frame, tried to make a plan against a heavy weight as Wario, while R.O.B was busy with Yoshi.

"He he he he, this is gonna be much fun" he taunted the black sprite, farting on him.

This was the move GW exactly expected and made a 'fire smash' at him, making his own gas burn against the owner.

Wario threw himself to the floor, rolling in order to extinguish the flames that where not only hurting, but painful. That was the first time something hurt like that.

"That's right… the 'seals of smash' where lifted" Yoshi reminded himself "So now things can hurt like they are supposed to…"

R.O.B sent some missiles flying at Yoshi, which threw some random eggs to defend himself. After that, he encapsulated himself in an egg and started rolling towards the robot which with not much traction in the dirty arena he was now, was unable to escape, toppling upwards.

"Hey! No fair! I am the one who should burn-a you!" Wario stood up again, with some burnt bruises but still fairly fine "Now I will teach you"

With a loud whistling, he summoned his bike and went and rammed the poor sprite which went to hit at a random rock formation.

Not being completely corporeal had it's advantages (i.e: this attack not being to fatal) but still hurt like hell.

"He he he he, you like it?"

"Beep!" he recovered, tossing some sausages at him. Wario promptly ate them to the dislike of Watch.

Wario prepared to ram him once more but he jumped using his parachute in order to gain some height. Surely a bike wouldn't reach that far would it?

"Breeeeiiiinnn haaaaa!"

Yoshi pounded R.O.B with his tail.

The robot was not at advantage really and he was getting scrapped much quickly than ever thought.

He had to act fast or something worse might get him.

But there was still hope: he saw it, the Smash ball.

Yoshi noticed it also, so the fight was now to get the Smash ball.

"Beep?"

"Beepu bee beepu"

Watching how R.O.B state was, Game and Watch used his tools-of-trade to repell Yoshi, just enough so he could get the ball and balance the match. But he was forgetting just one thing

"He he he! The Smash Ball is mine!"

Wario jumped high (clearly to everyone's surprise) and chomped it, releasing the contents within.

Soon, he was found in his Wario Man suit.

"Ohhhh this will be good!"

With a strong blow, he bashed away both Game and Watch and Yoshi who where at his mercy.

Sadly, for Game and Watch, being a stopper for Yoshi in order to give and advantage for R.O.B had cost him energy, greatly. Also, that ramming priorly done…

"Beep…." He said faintly, flying away from the stadium into his doom.

Yoshi was able to hang from one of the ledges of the arena, trying to pull himself up.

"Wario! It's your chance! R.O.B is weakened now…" he grunted, already placing part of his weight on the arena.

"Wha?" he turned, smirking "And what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't want me to get into fighting, now-a you see that I am winning eh?"

"Look… I'm sorry ok?"

"Ain't too sorry for me…"

While they where discussing, R.O.B managed to move with as much little energy that was left on his body to ram Wario.

Wario grunted, trying to get out from his vicegrip but it was too much, not to mention it had gotten stuck with his thick fat.

Between the squiggling to get free, Wario gave some wincey kicks in the air and even tried to roll off him but it didn't work.

"Ah! Get off-a!" he ordered, pushing him away as he could.

But in trying to get him off, he accidentally kicked a returning Yoshi who surprised by sudden action didn't get much chase to react, falling towards the end.

"And there we have it! oh… wait…"

Wario was now loosing his own balance trying to tip R.O.B out and fell on his back towards the end of the stadium.

He gave a long yell while falling into the dark oblivion.

"This is unexpected fans! A first draw in the game? Is it possible?"

The audience grew silent. That was a twist for the first time.

Then, something happened.

"Hhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn!!"

Yoshi was able to pull himself once more, balancing in the air. It was _really_ hard to do it, not to mention the lack of energy he had now.

Shortly after arriving to the arena, he fell on the floor flat, tired.

Soon after that, a small beeping sound could be heard.

It ended up that Game and Watch wasn't out as much as people had thought: his parachute device was hanging out from the darkness of the stadium, and he, knowing he wouldn't be able to return quickly let it there until he had the energy to return. Clever move, but it had cost him his ally.

"Well, who can see that coming?" Zephir chuckled "The winners are Yoshi from the Random Team and Game and Watch from the Famicon Team!"

"YEAHHHHHH!! Fans roared yet again. That was one hell of a great match.

The other two competitors appeared later in the stadium, R.O.B still stuck on Wario.

"Heh, who saw that-a coming" Mario chuckled

"Happens for being such a greedy fat guy" Sonic shook his head with a smile

"Ah… shut up-a…"

* * *

It was night yet again in the mansion. There where vestiges of a celebration haven been celebrated there due the last match.

Wario was still sour about the lost she he didn't dare to go nearby anybody.

So he decided to give a long solo stride in the other side of the mansion. Nobody would notice anyways.

But then a 'clack-clack' followed him.

He turned, but saw nobody behind.

Frowning, he kept his walking but the 'clack clack' resumed

"Who's-a following me?" he said angry, gritting his teeth.

But as he advanced he fell onto something.

After grunting and random cursing, he lifted the box only to find it was no box at all.

As in cue a lightning strike illuminated the mid lit room. More squares where there, some bigger that the others. Then some sort of base… was it possible that…

As he looked at the box he noticed how there where some curious designs on them. 2 openings… made of glass or something, like eyes…

"Eck…" he gasped, looking again at the squares in front of him. Wait, was that…

"…time's up…"

Hearing the cold voice behind him, he quickly turned, seeing the cloaked figure as it grabbed him by the head.

Wario tried to snap away and run but found himself unable to do so.

He shut his eyes hard, trying not to imagine what would come next.

That box… the one he held. It seemed like R.O.B's head…

* * *

Snaps… and there goes another…

Say, are you liking this story? I sure am enjoying writing it. Whoo! 2 weeks before Dairantou Smash Brothers X hits US! I can't wait to get my but kicked.

Next chapter I will include my Wii console number… just…for the fun ;)

See you next mission! (wait… isn't that from the LoZ-MS fics? XD;;; mixing endings… lol)


	6. Event 5 Stamina

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The news ran as quickly as water in a cascade, hitting hard on those who where on its path.

Luigi was walking tranquil in the sunny halls of the Smash Brother's mansion when… he saw it… or bits of it

"Wha…wha…wha…whaaaaaaaa…" Luigi yelped, flinching and falling at the floor at the scene.

There where pieces, pieces of a mechanical being.

That being was none other than R.O.B

Its head lied just behind the poor scared plumber, the rest of the body scattered around in front.

There where no signals of bulge or damages, but still, finding it all disassembled…

Question was "how?" : from the past Dairantou, R.O.B where really sturdy and difficult to break, not to mention the past incident that involved lots of them. They where also really well assembled and not to mention strong. This R.O.B, being their leader was surely much stronger than the rest.

And still, there it lay. Sad and uncared, pieces scattered like part of a puzzle.

Luigi shook his head in disbelief, flinching again while standing up and running away.

"MAAAAARIOOOOOOOOO!!" he yelped, as if he where chased. There was nobody there but he wasn't going to stay to investigate.

In the hall that leads to the Dinning Hall, he crashed with none other than his brother

"What-a is going on-a?" Mario shook his head to replenish the recoil of the fall

"Mario! Mario! He's … he's…"

"He's-a who?" he frowned confused. He knew Luigi wasn't much of a valiant fighter, but it was really weird to find him _this_ scared. "What-a is going on Luigi?"

"He's… he's-a… dead…"

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 5-**

**Stamina.**

"WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?!"

The uproar was at all its power in the dinner room.

The Smashers discussed, talked and mumbled between each other.

The current events weren't at all something to be ignored.

First Purin… now R.O.B

"Wonder if it's the ghosts of the Polygon Team" Young Link told the Ice Climbers which shivered "You know… they say they disappeared after the original Dairantou and would sometimes get out their prison to steal souls…"

"Ah! Is it true?" Nana squeaked

"What are polygons?" Toon Link crossed his arms

"We saw R.O.B last night at the party, didn't we" Fox asked Falco who nodded

"Yep, he just told us he had to do something and well… now we know what happened…"

"This is too inconclusive, wouldn't you say Fox?" Wolf asked quietly

"I must agree with you in this one"

"Beep! Beep beep!!" Game and Watch was obviously the one much more concerned. His friend, the only one… was lost…

"Hang in there Watch" Yoshi placed a hand over… well… his flat head? "I'm sure he'll be all right. We just need to fix him right?"

"This is getting to weird for my likes" Zelda commented "It seems like a curse… like if somebody is punishing them for loosing…"

"Now that you say…" Link placed his head over his crossed hands. He looked at everyone, every movement he could

"But… what about that Wario dude" Sonic said among the crowd "He also went to do something and well… he's not around…"

The Smashers talked much more.

Could it be Wario's making?

"Wario? Could he have done something?" Peach looked at Mario worried.

"I don't know-a" he sighed "But I haven't-a seen him ever since last-a night-a"

"Oh no! Mario!!" Luigi trembled on his place.

"Hmmm… this is getting too fishy time to time…" Snake pondered in his place, opening a line for codec communication. Any information would be good for the moment.

"Not another one… oh my goddess…" Pit lowered his head sad "This is going beyond anything I've experienced"

"Beep! Beep beep be be beep beep!" Game and Watch reminded Pit about something. The smashers looked at the Angel curious

"Oh yes, I do have Patulena's mirror on my room" he now seemed a bit… not happy but at least with the valor up "I brought it just after I heard about Purin's loss. I think it will be useful"

"Patulena's Mirror?" Zelda asked

"Yes. This is how my goddess is able to see what is going on in the world. I can't use it's full power yet, but I was wondering if it could help us find who or what could be doing this"

"Hmmm… sort of a divination pool eh?" Ganondorf's cold voice came from the other edge of the table. Even he was getting, if not worried or concerned, curious about this fact. The least the King of Evil wants is to have a menace that can take away his power…

"Yes, we could say that…" the Angel nodded. He wasn't frightened the least about the Gerudo, but he had learnt to keep himself a bit distant and impersonal with him.

"Also" Ness was able to speak out after a moment of silence "Lucas and I went to check on Purin last night."

"We used our PSI but…"

Both kids sighed

"No result. It seems she's so scared at what ever happened, it basically blocked or even erased that part… we can't know…"

"How about if we check with Mewtwo?" Fox suggested

"Speaking of that giant psy-cat, where the hell is he?" Falcon asked.

"Well, I saw him in the morning outside, probably meditating" Marth replied serenely "He is the one which gets up the earliest…"

"But man… 5 AM in the morning?" Roy said, rolling his eyes "What the heck… not even Falco caws at that time…"

Some smashers laughed slightly at Roy's comment. Even Fox and most obviously Wolf.

"So… you still have that custom eh? Chicken boy?" Wolf taunted

"GRrrrrrr!! I can't fight it!" Falco twitched his fists. He really wanted to kick Roy badly "And what about you eh? Singing to the moon eh?"

"At least is much better than go 'caw caw' each time at the morning"

"Go to hell…"

The snickering from the hall fainted almost instantly.

"So, wadda we gonna do eh?" Dedede asked.

"Meta knight and Ike went to see Zephir" Marth told the Smashers. "To see if he has worked on with the past and now this case."

"Hmm, but-a we don't seem to have much-a response from him, have we?" Doctor Mario remarked

"Well, he told us he was very busy with the Smash Bros tournament" Peach was currently playing with a lock of her hair, probably to drive all the stress out.

"But why won't he cancel it then?" Yoshi tilted his head, shrugging also.

"Meh… Look it at this way pipsqueak" Bowser intervened, his rough voice sounding around room "what if he cancels it anyways and the attacks continue eh? Have you thought about that?"

The room fell silent.

Some nodded in agreement.

And well, at some point they owed a good Dairantou to the public.

Ness and Lucas sighed at unison, unable to find themselves useful for now.

"I have realized that point to but…" Link leaned towards his chair "…it could clear up some things…"

"We could probably ask him to halt the tournament a day…" Peach suggested "Just to see if any attacks or anything weird happens. Just so we see if it's the smash tournament or anything…"

"…and then, because of being lost…" Young Link, was currently retelling the story of the polygon's ghost to Toon Link, awed in such dark tale "…they began to plot a revenge that one day, they would come back and make the world look worse than when they where at popularity"

"You mean…" Toon Link's eyes widened

"Yes… 16-bits or less…"

"NO!!" he yelped, bringing the attention of the crowd. Noticing that, he laughed nervously

"What are you doing Young Link?" Link asked, reprehending his younger self

"Well… er… I was telling him about the…"

"Is it true the Polygon's would snatch your soul if you don't leave a pair of stones near your door?"

"Of course not" Zelda tried to calm the trio of Links. Well, this was a job she was meant to do anyways… but managing 3 Links was a bit hard. Specially the older one since he always seemed to be looking for something 'evil' to slay. Not ever since Dairantou but… still "And the Polygon Team still lives, they just left to a different place"

"Actually, some of them-a sell the tickets for the Melees-a" Mario pointed out

"Ah! Oh…" Toon Link sweatdropped "I see…you little trickster!"

"Hey" Young Link winked "You fell for it anyways…"

"So… they are not real?" Nana asked afraid

"'Course not sis" Popo comforted her "We invented that story out to scare Pichu in Dairantou DX"

"That was fun wasn't it?" Young Link sneered

"Rai RAI!!" Raichu leered

"Now, no more talking about ticket sellers and let's focus" Peach ordered slightly, in the way she used to: with her sweet voice.

"Oh oh oh ahh oh oh ah?" Donkey Kong asked the red plumber, he placing a ponder face "oh eeh oh ah eeh eh ah"

"I suppose we could do that… Say Fox, do you have any extra surveillance cameras?"

"Surveillance?" he frowned "…hmmm… I ought to ask Slippy for some…"

"Not necessary anymore…" Snake's voice sounded "I already asked Otakon to fetch me some… this is high tech we are talking about here"

"Wow, you are really a step ahead" Falcon said

"My job precisely…"

* * *

At the contrary of all the chaos inside the Dinning room, the backyard (or… huge back part of the mansion?) was tranquil and serene.

Mewtwo laid just under the natural waterfall, cleansing both mind and body and probably soul.

He had been in the same position for about 4 hours, but that wasn't probably enough for somebody who overstrained himself in solo battle or with others, not to mention the training he did with his newly reported pupils: Ness and Lucas.

If one where not to be a close looker, one would even confuse him with a statue, a memoir of a warrior who once participated in Dairantou DX and was bound not to return.

But there he was, proudly displaying his mental resistance at the cold running water of the morning; the sun's rays weren't completely on full around the area giving probably a small tingle of warmth.

Then suddenly a noise.

Somebody unannounced came and not only wondered to stare at the scenario but prepared it's attack.

The psychic pokemon did not respond. Why would he bother in doing so, now that he was feeling completely relaxed and free, much more than he could probably do in the real world.

The figure, noticing how it didn't move decided to step forward and send its charged attack at him.

The blob of energy came closer and closer, sparkling with some loose plasma and other different lights, straight towards its target, merciless.

Two orbs then lighted up. Those where his bright and deep purple eyes which sprang open just 1 feet before the attack could hit.

Using confusion, he deflected it upwards, dashing later at the figure who dared to interrupt him.

The figure shot yet another charged blob at him, jumping backwards just as it did so.

Mewtwo sent one of his signature shadow balls at it, making a small explosion in the air and some smoke.

At this chance, the figure sent a missile combo composed of static electricity at him. Mewtwo scanned his surrounding area, preparing himself mentally in a proper counter.

Teleporting, he found himself behind such figure and slashed it with his long tail. Or so he thought.

It seemed the figure chuckled, grabbing it with it's left arm while he shot another attack with it's right.

Flying high Mewtwo found himself, and just below him a shining orb of energy menacing to hit him. This was different than the one he had been dodging, it was shiny red, sparkling with yellow.

Teleporting once more, he went down just to barrage the being with shadow balls.

Being hit by some few, it landed on its feet some meters away from him.

Mewtwo smirked, launching himself at it while the figure repeated gestures.

He slammed his charged left hand at the being's charged right limb, both orbs of energy working as barriers and as a sort of mine that menaced to explode if either prolonged longer or moved inwards.

The psychic tried another tail bashing at which the figure skillfully jumped, but this was what he exactly expected.

Using his right hand, he punched the figure in the stomach, later to release the shadow ball stored in his left hand causing the figure to flinch and fall backwards.

There it stood for a moment, unmoving.

Mewtwo smirked, but this wasn't one of those evil smirks. Mostly, amused.

"You're done already?" he asked with a hint of fun "I thought giving you an advantage would help you…"

But the figure stood up quickly, giving a punch of it's own to Mewtwo's own stomach. It used it's really hard right limb. Naturally the pokemon exhaled all his air and fell on his back.

Grunting, he managed to stand up, only to find that the creature was already charging some seeker missiles. Joy…

"I had just … oh, never mind…"

He charged again, the shadow balls being smaller in other to make the missiles explode in the air as they entered in contact.

The smoke made son dissipated, but the battlers where still at large.

Tail bashing, grappling with some strange energy whip and giving missiles and attacks as they could.

Suddenly, both stopped.

Both fighters glanced at each other at the level of their eyes, panting slightly due their battling and still on fighting stance.

Then, a small laugh from the psychic.

"Well, good morning to you too Samus" he greeted, placing himself in a more comfortable pose. "My… with armor already at this time? People might actually say you're crazy…"

"You know as good as I do that both you and I don't give much care of what they say"

Pressing a button in her helmet with the left hand, a small hiss was heard and so the helmet came down, revealing her face covered with a messy blond hair tied abruptly in a ponytail.

It also had a surprisingly warm smile. Something the Smashers don't seem to see usually on her (being her face one of them…)

"True" he chuckled "And yet, some feedback wouldn't make us sick would it?"

"If you are trying to get me to Zero suit, that is a no" she placed her left hand on her hip, raising her cannon up. "It's cold. Cold to me at least. You must remember the BSL mission still lives within me particularly"

"Ah yes… you hate cold"

"Not that I hate it, but I can't stand it. Not with the scrambled DNA I have now. It's like you and the sun: you can have some but not too much"

At this, the pokemon closed his eyes, crossing his arms

"How did you figure that one out?" he asked serenely

"Well, you go out mostly on night and in the mornings when there is low sun light, figures…"

"So now, you are a researcher… clever Miss Aran, you are truly full of surprises Lady…"

Samus chuckled at this. He calling her like that, reminded her of so many things. But it was still funny nonetheless.

"You are right about the sun: I can get some dozes of but my skin isn't particularly happy with much exposure. You must understand that the coloration I have plus some other factors aren't much in my benefit. It's either that or the cloak"

"By the way, where is it anyways? You know, the one from the last Christmas gift exchange some 2 or three years ago"

"The one you gave me?" he chuckled again, looking at her "Oh, I still have it. But don't get it wrong, I just like my old one. Brings some memories as well I must say I like just how it feels…"

Both laughed, each in their way. Mostly quiet but heartily.

Still, silence invaded the two later. Both sights turned distant and serious.

"You know about what happened last night, do you?" Samus asked him, eyes fixated on his.

"I'm afraid I am lost on that one"

"Another assault, another smasher has been affected by these odd events"

"Hmm, I see" he lowered his head; eyes closed in deep thought "Any particular reasons of what caused it or who?"

"Well, there are a lot of theories. I just passed by the Dinner room where at least all the Smashers are. I tell you, all of them are over each other in one particular place of the table, murmuring and discussing theories. For once, Snake and Fox offered themselves to put surveillance cameras in the Mansion"

"…" he did not respond

"There is Pit also who brought some sort of mirror…"

"Palutena's Mirror"

"You know about it?" she frowned

"Heard of it, but not much know of it… It's an old myth around this places that states that such artifact is Patulena's way to guide and see the world, as well as to reveal one's true self"

At this point, he smirked.

"You also know… that I have some 'extra' powers that allow me to do… well, such thing"

He looked her at the eyes. Hers being sparkly cerulean.

"Yes I know" she replied dryly "Why do you point this out?"

"For no particular reason" he closed his eyes once again, expression now serene.

Silence again.

"So… who was…?"

"R.O.B, he was found disassembled in one of the halls by Luigi"

"Hmm, I suppose you might call me cold in stating that 'it's just a mere machine needing fixture' but… that is the blunt truth"

"Well, right now he will be taken with the Star Fox team to check him out. What I heard is that they are talking with Zephir about this"

"…Zephir… what a sharp name that is…"

"Sharp?" she looked at him confused

"…ignore me on that one, I must have thought out loud"

"Probably…"

And so, the two stood there silent, engulfed in their own ponderings.

* * *

"Welcome back fans to Dairantou Smash Brothers EX!"

The Fans cheered at the returning staff and Smashers.

There was a look on them of confusion, sorrow and worry.

The host walked towards them and nodded for some reason.

Some smashers where wondering if he tried to tell something with that. The others remained silent.

"Listen everyone!" he spoke again to the crowd "Today's match will be really neat, but just before that I would like to announce that tomorrow's match shall be cancelled"

The crowd started mumbling. Why would they cancel?

The Smashers meanwhile where awed. Had Zephir actually taken their suggestions in consideration?

If that was the case, then they would have to get ready to start the research and search.

"Calm down… calm down" he hushed them lightly "Now, what would be a tournament with our battlers worn down? It would be too easy I'd say. So tomorrow and the next day also will be resting days for them"

The crowd seemed to get the grip of it.

It was a bit disappointing, but remembering Dairantou DX, they recalled how some matches seemed too blunt because some where over exhausted.

So they just clapped, congratulating the Smashers in their efforts and most importantly, the host for making such considerations. Maybe he was being better than Master or Crazy hand.

"This will be our chance-a then" Mario called them up "Those two days-a we will see what we can find"

"Roger" Snake nodded "I already got the cameras ready to hook up"

"Slippy also gave me some nice gadgets; this ought to give a small back up" Fox announced

"Do you think the attacker will show up those days?" Peach asked

"I don't know-a" Mario pondered "But… we can't-a take much risks"

"Very well, you might already be wondering what do we have for this next match eh?" Zephir announced to the public "Well, this time there will be no fighting… or a physical fight to say the least. It's a small thing I'd like to call 'the battle of Wills'"

The crowd just cheered, although most of them seemed confused.

"Heh, I noticed your looks" Zephir sneered "But don't worry, you'll find out how fun this can be"

Clapping, he made two small columns emerge, each one with a fishbowl filled with papers. Apparently each had the names scribbled on there.

The fans 'ooooh'-ed, leaning to see better

"So we gotta pick a guy from there?" Young Link asked nobody

"I think so… but I dunno…" Popo leaned also to see better.

"It would be weird if we all had to grab a paper, don't you kids think?" Falcon looked at the bowls. This seemed simple enough. "I think Zephir will be the one picking"

"Aw… and here I wanted an 'All star' Dairantou… just like the old days…" Young Link crossed his arms, disappointed

"You weren't even in the old days kid…" Falcon raised an eyebrow "And how did you figure out about the Polygon team? It's been_years_ since I fought with them"

"Well… I heard it from Ness, at how strong there where so I went and investigated" he grinned

"…you sure have a lot of time in your hands…."

The host walked in the middle of both columns, raising his hands ceremoniously at the bowls to later 'dig' them.

Swirling them within, he pulled out two papers which he started to open slowly.

"Ok, first competitor for this match is…"

The Smashers waited for their names to be called. Some exited and some others just wondering there.

"Captain Olimar" Zephir announced

"Oh dear… just when I thought I had gone invisible…" Olimar told himself in his small squeaky voice

"and…" he unfolded the next paper "Ike"

"Oh well, guess I should be moving" Ike said, pulling his sword and thrusting it on his shoulder.

The two participants came to the center of the arena, awaiting orders.

"Now, today you shall not fight, but measure your wills. This might sound awkward at first but once you get the grip…"

Both disappeared, transported later to the arena called by the smashers 'Final Destination'. This was the place where they fought Master Hand some time ago.

In front of them was a long and heavy stone wall, going side to side the stage, each battler at the side of the wall.

It was such an odd fixture for them, what the heck where they going to do anyways?. They fought… so… what else did they have to do?

"All right, on your count…" Zephir told the fans who obediently started

"3…. 2… 1… GO!!"

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Ike looked at the wall that ran side to side, looking at how tall it was. It would take him days to climb it, not to mention it was illogical to make a battle of such sort.

He wasn't sure how Olimar was doing on the other side, nor what would he be thinking, but he wasn't going to stand there waiting.

"'Kay, here goes nothing"

Charging his power to his sword, he let go a great blow on the wall, causing debris and smoke to fall out and spread across his side of the arena.

What surprised him was that the wall didn't even bulge, or showed signs of deterioration.

He frowned. All right, that wasn't a normal wall, he'd figure out, but… still.

Seeing a bomb-om behind him, he backed up and threw it at the wall.

And in came other items to try and blow it up: sticky mines, normal mines, and more bomb-oms, fire flowers, one of Kirby's stars, random exploding capsules.

All thrown towards the wall, which apparently laughed at the poor attempts made by the warrior Ike who was panting due the wasted efforts.

What else could he do? No item or attack would make a scratch on it. Not a bit.

While thinking on it, he felt the floor he stood suddenly shaking.

The shaking became more prominent and instinctually looked behind him: the arena, it was being swallowed up…

Not eaten but, disappearing. Slowly and with the passing time.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, standing up from the crouching position he held while inspecting the wall. He had to act fast, or the own arena would knock him out.

With no other option, he plunged his sword into the wall; surprisingly finding it had actually dug in and stuck. So now, his only option was to climb the wall.

"What kind of challenge is this?" he asked before heading on top of his own sword, looking how the arena withdrew from him.

There was little time now, and he had to find a way to get up. But his sword was too heavy to use it to climb, and most of the items where already gone.

Not to mention that every time he saw how grim his situation was the arena seemed to grow less.

Wait… a battle of will.

"That's it!" he clapped his hands. So the one fighting him was none other than himself and the fact the arena withdrew was due his doubts. Doubts about why the wall wouldn't move and how would he escape.

Everyone had their moments like this, but now it was up to him to finish the test.

Was it possible that Olimar figured that out? How was he fairing about such challenge?

He chuckled, the match was perfect and it didn't involve melee combat, yet he was loosing.

"Got to get the grip sometimes…" he said. At that point he saw the arena had halted it's dissolving, but it didn't return to its original size. So now he had to work with less than 1/4 of the size of the _half_ of the arena.

He stepped down from his sword, carefully pulling it out afterwards so he wouldn't find himself falling on his back to the middle of nowhere.

It was actually quite a site the one 'Final Destination' had, but he had no intensions of being part of it.

"Ok… now that I got that figured out, how do I get out of here?"

He looked at the wall again. That had to represent something too right? If the arena's disappearances meant his despair and doubt…

"Then that must be fear… that one who stops us from doing what we must… I cannot face an enemy or foe with fear because it would only block me, like this wall here."

Gripping the handle of the sword, he started to charge again. Now focused.

He wasn't destroying a wall… but his fears, his doubts… all those things that could cloud his mind in both battle and daily life.

"Here I go… GREAT AETHER!!" He exclaimed with all the strength he had, focused that the enemy about to topple down was his own weaknesses.

There was a ripple in the part of the arena he stood, quake waves severing the wall until it started to crumble.

Fire came in next, burning the debris and materials that it was once made of, falling to the other side of the wall where surely Olimar awaited.

After a long roar made by the gigantic separation, Ike coughed.

Some debris had entered his airways and he wanted them out.

Opening his eyes, closed to cover them from the dust, he scanned the other side of the place.

It was of the original size, no changes, nothing. But most awkwardly, there was no opponent to be found.

"What?" he frowned confused. Where was Olimar?

He looked everywhere, side to side, not finding an answer.

That was, until he saw some shattered glass beside him, and just under him, under all the rubble a small twitching hand…

* * *

Dun dun dun…..

See you next episode….


	7. Event 6 Option

Due to school work and sleepless nights due to it, and a large supply of Smash Brothers X/Brawl, Da Mangaka was unable to update daily as usual. But here it is Chapter 6! Get it while it's fresh!

Also, here I'll add my Brawl FC number.

_Brawl FC_ : 2793-0376-5868

_Name_: Lucky

If you do add me, please **e-mail** me yours or **note me**… what ever seems better. Or… just place it on the _**reviews**_. I don't put my Wii console number so it makes you actually push you to post yours instead of just adding mine without saying… ya know

Toodles and have a happy Smash!

-_**Da Mangaka**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a good thing that Zephir gave the smashers a 2 day break, because this was really something they would have a good reason to halt for.

Further more, fans where also concerned about the situation and where willing to give a rest to the smashers, all in order to bring them safe and sound to the battle arena once more.

Olimar was quickly sent to the hospital just as the warrior found his small twitching hand among the rubble. Shards of glass scattered everywhere of what used to be his fishbowl-like helmet while the pikmin at his disposal just started to vanish due the strength they where hit when the wall came down.

But not only was that the worrying part: Olimar needed special care. He could not breathe the air from the place the tournament was held, main reason he kept his helmet on, and even brief moments of uncared could become dangerous and mortal. It was a good thing he was spotted quickly by the one who now sat silent in the waiting room: Ike.

He sat down, hands over the handle of his sword positioning the point down to the floor, his head behind it, looking down at the clean tile floor.

His reflection could be seen as clear as glass: eyes full of shame and sorrow, while he slightly bit his lip in self-anger.

How he could know! How would he know that such thing would happen!

There was a risk, yes he knew it: all Dairantous have been the same, including that time when he first entered and the Subspace Emissary was attacking.

There was a risk… there was danger and there was trials that seemed unimaginable. But this was ridiculous.

A wall…. A stupid brick wall had placed him in a predicament in which one of his companions was fighting for his life.

Sure, back on his mercenary days there where situations where his companions fought to the point they might die. But this was…

Roy, the other Fire Emblemer, saw the state of his companion in battle and shook his head.

He could try to cheer him up with any of his usual jokes but that would probably worsen the situation. Even Marth looked at him with a small hint of worry.

For now, Doctor Mario came out from the room Olimar was and nodded; giving the news he was stable. Critical still, but nonetheless fine.

The smashers in the room sighed relieved, all except the warrior who's to probably blame.

Nobody had done so, but still, he was ready to accept the guilt.

As everyone stood up to return to the smash mansion, Ike saw the roof of the hospital and it's bright light, wondering what would it be to see it at the end of a tunnel for once…

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 6-**

**Option.**

It had been less than 2 hours since the group of Smashers returned to their mansion, all solemnly silent, as if being in a funeral march.

The usual happy chattering from the kids, some of the squeaks from Kirby and others have dimmed to absolutely nothing. This was how much they where concerned about this: anybody could be next.

After some time trying to get the kids to sleep, specially the PSI duo due their obvious powers, the rest of the smashers came throttling to the living room. They had to settle what to do in those two days _now_. Otherwise it would probably be too late.

"The cameras are placed already, courtesy of Otakon" Snake said, pointing to a random spot in the room. Whether they where there or not, was still a mystery "I've placed them in strategic points where these situations might happen, or might not as well. Also, you cannot see them in the case one of…"

"What are you trying to say Snake?" Peach replied angrily "That one of _us_ might be the cause for it! How dare you!"

"Peach, shut up…" Samus called coldly "From experience I know, however I do not doubt any of you for a second now. However, in the events somebody from here decides to go with the 'bad guys' …"

Peach was about to reply again, angry at the thought and mostly angry for being called down to silence, but Samus was much quicker to reply, using a grim tone that silenced the princess for good and made the others ponder.

"…or they fall under their control"

"Is that even possible?" Falcon asked her, frowning behind his racer visor.

"I've seen a lot of such thing" she closed her eyes, picturing the scenes: her first bounty, the Mother Brain, then the Ing, Phazon… there where also other types of examples that she would have wanted to leave there hidden in her memory but only for that occasion she had to rescue. "And I'm not talking about pixie magic and 'psycho' powers … no offence Mewtwo"

"None taken" he replied dryly

"It could however be done by magic in this case" Zelda formed a small orb of light within her hands, just to point out the situation "But it would have to be very powerful magic"

"In that case, why would that person ask me…?" Ganondorf replied, he was standing right beside the smashers leaned on the unlit chimney, arms crossed. "Unless of course you are stating _I _am the one to blame…"

"Wouldn't be your first time…" Link murmured

"Listen, the lady is right" Snake noticed the uprising commotion between the bearers of the Triforce and decided to step in before each of them tried to kill each other… again "This could probably not be magic or those weird stuff you tend to use. And in the fact it could be we just have to be ready…"

"I also want to announce that the detectors Slippy sent me have also been installed" Fox said from his position in the couch. "If there's something Snake's cameras cannot see, they will detect it"

"Hmmm, so the frog is at it again?"

"Naturally, I wouldn't let him 'slip' away this chance…"

"He does make good gadgets… but I have to always save him" Falco rolled his eyes

"Curious you say that… for I've been seeing _you_ asking Fox help" Wolf said silently, smirking.

"What! Wait! No! I never…!"

The Smashers laughed lightly at Falco's reaction. He crossed his arms and sat on another of the couches, fitted for 3.

After the laughter ended, the Smashers returned to their serious pose.

"Say… where's Ike?" Peach asked softly, not trying to bring much the attention of Samus to scold her, or anybody like that.

"Well…" Roy sighed, shaking his head in disagreement "He's on his room… probably still affected by today's match"

"I tried to call him down, but he refused to do so" Marth also shook his head slowly "I think he believes it's his fault that event happened…"

"But we couldn't see what he was up to…" Yoshi recalled "Remember our screen was on Olimar instead of Ike's side?"

"Yes… that is something I was wondering myself as well…" Metaknight looked at the smashers

"But what was the difference between one wall and the other?" Dedede just rolled his eyes "I mean, we couldn't have predicted that would happen… It isn't like he has a bit mallet like I do…"

"And we never got to know what was the match about…" Link replied "Only that it was a battle of wills"

"Beep beep!" Game and watch jumped slightly, just so the smashers could hear him and probably notice him "Bee be beep beep"

"I agree with Game and Watch" Samus replied "The matches have been slightly different than usual"

"Well-a, we've had-a our own 'special' modes of-a battle" Mario told them "Like Giant Melee where we all-a eat-a a Super Mushroom…"

"Or-a tiny Melee…" Luigi continued "Oh no… being small is baaaaaad-a"

"Yes, but still, nothing like this…" Zelda said "I'm worried this could get worse…"

"Well, the fans have wanted something different for once…" Dedede shrugged "I suppose this Zephir guy is making that happen"

"At the cost of our companions?" Marth said out coldly "What if you where next?"

The Penguin 'eeep-ed'. He didn't want to be the next one on the list. Although that would mean he would have to loose, thing he didn't intend to do in the …

Wait a moment, loose.

"Say… have you realized this kind of thing have happened only to people who lost their matches"

This caught the attention of the smashers. Some of them where already well aware of this… but some others where still trying to make it look like an accident.

"Yes, I've seen such thing" Lucario said. He was in the oddest position of them all: sat in the floor, legs crossed, arms crossed and eyes closed. Odd because there was plenty of space within the couches and lovechairs that where around the living room. Basically all could fit in them, but some liked to stay stood. "That the looser is the one to be punished"

"First, Purin lost her voice" Peach counted

"Then R.O.B was disassembled" Fox continued "I already sent him with Slippy to see what he can do"

"And we still have ta know-a what happened with Wario" Mario said

"And now Olimar" Falcon finished "Although… this was _on battle_, not outside.

"That would the a first I guess" Sonic commented

"Yes, that is another point that could probably be of worry" Snake pointed out "The battles. If you ask me, some seem arranged"

"I've been having the same feeling" Samus seconded

"It's good to see I'm not the only one with the same thought" Mewtwo nodded

"How can they be arranged?" Peach once again asked "We all saw how some where chosen by roulette and chosen by luck."

"And even if they where arranged, on that Team Battle Wario and R.O.B lost, it would have been different if I where to enter for example" Yoshi pointed out

"Yes, it would have been different, but what if who ever is doing this knew how would it end up? Have you asked your self that?" Snake said

"Speaking of that…" the psychic pokemon replied "…that new Master of Ceremonies we have…"

"I've been wandering that thing too…" Marth looked towards upstairs, to those stairs which led to Master Hand's room which was occupied now by him "What if he…"

"If he did all this?" Roy frowned "Not trying to defend him but… wouldn't you find a bit strange that he would still be hosting this _after_ all that?. He's even faced us twice"

"Yes, but that isn't a reason to not put him as suspect"

"In what I know…" Mewtwo spoke again "Until some further time and more clues, we are _all_ suspects"

"WHAT!" some exclaimed, looking at each other. Is it possible that anybody there had a grudge against all? Certainly there was the Link – Ganondorf battle, and the more competitive Sonic – Falcon, Mewtwo – Lucario, Pikachu – Raichu… just to name some. But towards them _all_!

"Master Mewtwo is right" Metaknight intervened "We cannot point us out from this. We all have people who we would like to see in pain or disappear…"

"… _but some seem to be unable to die for once, sadly…_" Samus thought

"… So just because of that we are all guilty. Until we establish what is the main cause of all this we cannot discard it could be the acting of somebody from here. Even a probable prank that turned out wrong. There are thousand of possibilities here, but only 1 real and probable culprit."

Geehz Metaknight… who would have thought you had such words to say" Dedede waved his hand lazy

After this talk, most of them nodded.

Until they had more proof, they couldn't discard themselves.

This saddened Peach. Her job was to keep the smashers happy and in order, make them commune even if they didn't want to.

Now, with this situation, that seemed nothing more than a distant dream.

"So what do we do now?" Falco asked "Wait for it to kill us?"

"One thing is sure" Fox looked at his companion "We have to decide what to do: I don't think security devices will be enough"

"Yes, but what?" Zelda said, eyes full of worry "How can we attack something we do not know nor we cannot see?"

"Simple: we draw it to us" Ganondorf replied

"You mean like using bait or something like that?" Roy asked

"Well, in – if I can say – my experience in my 'field', those you call bad guys won't come out just because you ask nicely. You have to propose something treaty, something they would basically kill to obtain"

With this, he raised his right hand which shined slowly showing his Trifoce

"In my case, the other two pieces"

"Over my dead body…" Link said quietly

"I will do boy… but this place isn't the one I wish to chose neither your or my defeat. Too many people you can see… we need a proper spot"

Although he hated him, Link couldn't help to nod. Such wasn't their place to battle. Certainly they would, but not to death. Not to kill each other, but to compete.

This was possibly some sort of training for the real match when they return to Hyrule.

"But in that case" Roy continued "What would attract this guy… or thing?"

"If we must do so, we should be ready to pull the 'bait' out to safety" Marth suggested

"Only one thing" Falco leaped from his couch "What or who exactly will be our bait… not to mention how are we going to settle the trap?"

"Bird brain is right on that one" Wolf said dryly "You cannot simply put somebody that isn't of interest in the way… that would just denote the obvious…"

"What did you call me?"

"What ever you heard…"

"The wolf is right" Falcon said "We must know what our enemy's main target is"

"My name _is_ Wolf"

"My mistake, sorry…"

"The _Falcon_ is right on that…" Samus smirked behind her helmet. She just liked to mock of Falcon each time she had. Not to mention that with this tension rising too much, the thoughts would turn mostly into despair. She needed to keep herself focused.

"Beep?" Game and Watch tilted his 2D head to a side. It looked so awkward when he did so. He was just non 3-D so seeing such thing in his dimension was still a bit odd. "Beep be beep?"

"Lose a game? You think that would pull the trick?" Link asked

"Be be beep beep!"

"I see" Fox used a special translator to decipher what he said. He was one of the few smashers that couldn't understand him completely "But don't worry about your friend. I'm sure Slippy will do a good job repairing him"

"Yeah… otherwise we can boot him for being completely useless…"

"Falco…"

"What?"

"You forget we have a 2 day 'rest'" Snake reminded them. His gruff voice always seemed to put him in a state that the smashers believed he was angered "So either we have 2 days to decide who will lose on purpose, or we do something on those 2 days"

"It is getting late though…" Peach pointed at the clock. It was 1 AM. She yawned lightly just to point it out more

"It is early for me…" Mewtwo said "I use to sleep at 3"

"That explains the clanking from the kitchen some days ago" Samus looked onto him

"No… that was Kirby who was sleepwalking trying to get some food…"

"I always wonder if the puffball really only thinks on food…" Dedede leered to a random spot. To be defeated by such… little cream eat-it-all puff was sort of embracing.

"Isn't that too obvious?" the psychic rolled his eyes

"By the way…"

Pit, captain of Angel Land's troops, had kept himself quiet to hear all the talking before himself entering.

He was the type of person that wanted to hear the comments of the people before acting, just so he doesn't make things worse or to mark them the way better.

Although there was another one silent: Koopa. But he was just because he didn't have much to add, and Ganondorf won his 'I know how evil guys act' thing.

"I have Patulena's Mirror in my room"

"As in right now?" Lucario asked, his eyes opening for the first time since he settled there

"Yes" the angel nodded "I can teach you how to use it tomorrow"

"Why not-a now?" Mario asked

"Well, I could do so but probably it wouldn't be much of a good idea: last time it opened the gates to Medussa's lair and… well… that's another story…"

"Sounds like you got screwed kid…" Falco smirked

"Not me… but well…"

Silence.

The only thing that was to be heard was the clock ticking in the chimney.

They saw at each other at the eyes or as far as their height could let them.

Some of them seemed confused while others seemed too serious and entranced.

Some just had them closed, meditating what they had just spoke.

"This is boring…" Koopa finally said something "If we are going to do something, we should do it now…"

"Very well koopa" Mario looked at him "What should we do-a?"

"Er… well… um…"

"If you're going to say-a something you should at least think-a 'bout it"

"One thing is sure… it is getting late" Zelda looked at the clock. 1:30 AM. Too late even for her

"We are not going to think straight if we keep ourselves like this" Marth stood from his lovechair, placing his sword back on its place. "So I suggest we just rest well and continue in the morning"

"First things first, the mirror" Roy said in a sing tune

"Right" Pit said somewhat excited "I'll have it ready in the morning, just for you to see"

"Very well then" Snake nodded "Until then…"

The Smashers started to wave goodbyes to everyone.

Soon, the only ones that where left where the Psychic and the Galactic Warrior.

His purple eyes looked outside to the moonless night, feeling a certain power brewing within him. One that only happened in such nights. It was certainly a boost but sadly it was once per month.

"You honestly sleep that tardy?" Samus took her helmet off. Somehow, she didn't feel the need to have it on beside him. Even if that meant some several feet behind him.

"…usually… especially in these wondering nights… I can't avoid it: thoughts haunt my mind… so I have to keep myself awake… otherwise they'll take me on dreams"

"I know what that feels like…"

A small clanking was heard from the kitchen, making Samus quickly turn her cannon towards that direction.

A 'tippity-tapitty' later made her relax: it was Kirby, haunting for food even asleep.

"See?" the psychic had not moved an inch from his place

"Ok, well, that's solved…"

Silence, only disturbed by the sound of Kirby walking upstairs with his pack of food.

"These two days shall be long indeed…"

"What do you have on mind…?"

"Many things"

"No, I mean about this…"

The Pokemon turned towards her, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Let it be. Sadly, the only way I can find out who might be the one behind it is if either I fetch him or…"

"Or?"

"He fetches me"

"You are really are going to let yourself…"

"No, I shall fight. We shall I fight. But in the end…"

"Mewtwo, you can't say you cannot defeat such thing"

"I am not saying such… but what I can say is that 'it' shall use mischief, deceive and false leads so one falls into its clutches. So I'm not immune myself…"

_After all… I have my own unresolved issues…_

Both stared at each other.

The Huntress didn't find much to say at that, and just decided to shake her head and leave the psychic be.

"I warn you… "She said, just as she began to go upstairs "If you fall before I do…"

And so she went upstairs.

She was meant to finish that warning, trying to make him continue to battle but she knew it wasn't necessary.

He was _made _a fighter, or that's what she had heard of him.

Lucario watched how Samus passed by his own room, pondering on what could it be.

The psychic was still downstairs.

Shaking his head, he stopped his meditation and decided to sleep for good. Wondering if there could be a real solution to this dilemma without sacrificing anybody.

That was until he had a small thought on his head.

He was certainly not psychic, but his abilities with the aura made him a medium, a receiver for such things.

Such thought made him wonder, why it would be. And towards who?

Knowing from who could probably be, he felt a small shiver. Is it possible he would actually accept to be the bait...?

No, it didn't' sound like that now that he pondered well. And yet, it seemed unwilling. As a sacrificial one. A gift and yet a curse.

_If I fall before you do… that is because I chose to shield you… As I promised to her I will do onto you as well… until then…_

* * *

That's it for today's Chapter.

The _2 days of horror_ shall start next Chapter.

For now… it's Brawl time! Whooo!


	8. Event 7 Masterpiece

_Note to the readers: I am not sure if this is a bug of the computer I am typing this, or something that happened on but... if you cannot see the separator between the __2 zeros which is between the disclaimer and the story itself, do tell me. That would mean I will have to re-edit all to put some other type of tabs on all my ficcies --(). Thank you_

_Da Mangaka_

_Note 2: Already fixed the separators. ZOMG... I'll have to repair LoZ-MS ;_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Morning was once again in the Mansion, filling with shy lights the living room which would probably fill again once the breakfast feast was over.

Silence was held in each corner of the mansion, some shadows from the night trying to escape the bright lights from the upcoming sun.

And yet, even if that scene seemed with good vibes and harmony, it wasn't much true for the rest of the people living in the mansion.

Casualities... many of them.

Some where already arguing wether if they could be made up or simply coincidences.

Within some, confusion and terror was already forming, and it had only been 3 days since the tournament started. 4 if they would count this day.

"Morning you all" The Pokemon Trainer took out his pokeballs, looking at how they reflected the morning's light. Probably they wehre still asleep but still, it was a good thing to do.

He certainly didn't look sad, but it was far from the truth. Well, not much sad but worried.

He had noticed it also, there was something wrong brewing and he currently couldn't do anything at all.

This is something he disliked very much, for he would never forgive himself if something would happen to his companions.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure nothing gets you guys..." he smiled, looking at the 3 spheres containing his friends, then at the window.

It was going to be a long day...

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 7**

**Masterpiece**

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!!" Peach used one pan as bell to call upon the smashers all.

If there was a place they gathered mostly was in this time at that table.

But instead of comming to eat running or chatting happily it seemed more like a funeral, with people entering quietly and with heads down. Some few who wheren't much aware of the situation just quieted themselves because of how tense the air felt.

"I had a news from the docta" Mario told those nearby where he sat "Olimar is getting betta and he should be up and walking some-a 3 days or 4"

"That sounds good" Luigi nodded "I guess-a even after that he won't-a figth, right?"

"I think he couldn't anyways: he was eliminated ya remember?" Sonic cocked his head to a side.

"Yes, but's-a good thing he's ok" the red plumber crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that anybody would get hurt like that..." Yoshi sighed "I'm even getting worried that Wario isn't apearing"

"Wario? He hasn't appeared-a?" Mario frowned

The dinosaur shook his head slowly

"No... not even in his room, not a trace. Nothing."

"Oh no! We might be next-a Mario!" Luigi yelped

"Calm down-a Luigi, we are already making-a plan"

"You think I'll work?" Sonic asked

"We _have_ ta make it work-a"

"Otherwise..." Yoshi didn't finish. That was left for them to do so.

"You got any readings yesterday?" Fox asked Snake, who was busy checking on some sort of mini screen held by his hands. It didn't show images but mostly command lines and glew in an eery yellowish light. He didn't mind to look at the kitsune but just shook his head

"Negative, it shows no change at all. I also saw the feeds from last night onwards today and it seems pretty normal. I don't like this, maybe he found out..."

"So quickly?" Fox frowned "We haven't said a word to nobody outside the mansion, and neither to Zephir. He doesn't even know he's being watched"

"Pretty slick trick on the sensors in the room" he gave a thumbs up

"Well, you ougth to thank Falco actually: he found a way to put the sensors there. It was plain luck that he wasn't around"

"Cameras would been more usefull, but I guess we'll have to work with the setup we have. Anything on your side?"

"Nothing either, except that Zephir's room is the coldest one in the mansion. It even gets colder than the Ice Climbers'... and there isn't even AC in there"

"Princess PMS said that he used to have doors and windows shut, away from sunlight. I don't know, but either he has a serious problem of photofobia or there is something else"

"Yet, after that, nothing strange"

"You still owe me for that trip Fox..." Falco's voice sounded

"I'll repay you sooner or later..." he rolled his eyes

"Better be something good, last time ..."

"Last time? Well, that time I had to pull some stunts to save you while in the Aparoid planet..."

"...don't remind me that one..." he said coldly, leering at him

For the first time –in probably months – the _reserved ones_ where sitting with the smashers, eating.

Those where called like that for they wouldn't come down to do so, either due training, likes or simply because they probably where lazy.

Those where Ganondorf, Samus and Wolf (although he did come down sometimes, specially on the nights).

Some where awed, although there were particularly some that wheren't much happy with this, but this where the times where exceptions where made: they couldn't aford to loose more people, no matter how much grudge they had against them.

Not to mention that it was the first time people saw Samus without _either_ suit: that is her Power Suit and the Zero Suit.

No. She was wearing some black T-shirt with a golden dull logo on it, aparently the Trifoce stood on some odd shaped leaves. Her jeans, dark blue, didn't seem to have any mark of being used ever, so it was difficult to determine wether it was really new or just unused.

Her somewhat long blond hair strapped in a ponytail, blue eyes scanning everyone sat in the table as they did onto her.

For once, she asked herself why would she do that anyways. Without her suit she pretty much felt naked, no matter much much clothes she would have. She needed her suit, it was just too much the custom.

Falcon couldn't avoid looking at her, even in those attires she looked deadly, but beautiful.

He idly wondered why wouldn't she come out like that, just as a citizen, not a fighter.

The Zero Suit did indeed made the people see her face but still, there was this air of 'get off' in it. That she would still be fighting.

Right now, as she is, she is just an annoyed young woman sat in a chair, chin over her hand looking at him while probably giving a silent death sentence. But no longer the feared Bounty Huntress.

Such wild rose with sharp torns... but still a rose.

"...I just can't shrug this feeling off..." Link murmured to Zelda, watching at Ganondorf slightly. He didn't want him to note that he was doing so.

At this, the princess just sighed, placing an assuring gloved hand on his.

"Link, not now... Although we know what risk Ganondorf can be, he won't do us anything, especially with the problem we have..."

"That is just another thing that worries me..." he looked onto her crystal blue eyes. Beautiful sight to see. There where no eyes like the Hyrulean Princess' –he told himself- reflecting now only beauty, but power. She was the holder of the Trifoce of Wisdom, and such seemed to be reflected within her eyes. Just doing so usually took his problems away.

Usually...

"Worring will not help in anything" she told him, caresing his face slightly "Nor will it do always looking something to fight for... hero"

"But if there is nobody that can stop this..."

"You won't be alone this time"

"But still..."

Ganondorf meanwhile was watching them.

Pathetic.

Why would they worry about something they just couldn't match for the time.

It'll certainly come for them anyways, and for that he was getting ready.

Nobody teases the lord of Darkness without risking it's life in order to do so.

And far from that situation: Zelda and Link... together forever...

"I'd rather watch some crappy soap opera..." he mumbled anoyed to himself. "Pathetic..."

"Mewtwo-sama" Lucas poked the pokemon from behind. He had his food merely touched, not even a bit eaten. He was more focused on the thoughts from the past night.

"What is it?" he asked dryly, not turning towards the boy but rather looking at him with one eye

"Um... well..." that sight just creeped the hell out of him, but Ness had already warned him that such was not to harm... unless it glew "Ness and I where wondering if you could train us today... you know... we might be next to battle and..."

The pokemon sighed.

He didn't even had to read his mind to find out he was certainly scared about the current events and he wouldn't like to be next in the list of the 'reaper'. Or any creature that could do what ever was doing so.

"Right now I have a battle apointment with Lucario, but I might do it so tonight"

"Really?"

"Yes" a sigh with a nod. Although he had patience, he hated to repeat things twice "I'll contact you via psy-link"

Lucas nodded, although he had a slight look of disapointment.

Silent, he walked towards his place, right next to Lucas.

"You know, you could have postponed our training" Lucario's voice sounded within the psychic's mind.

He turned his head towards him and found him with eyes closed and arms crossed.

He also had not eated much of his food, if not none.

"Yes, but more than training, I wish to speak to you about something"

"Is that so?"

"Yes" he nodded "Something of importance which should be kept in most secrecy..."

"For tonight?" Ness asked Lucas, which just nodded

"Yeah, he said he had training with Lucario"

"Ah, I see. But that gives us some time to prepare ourselves" the red capped boy tryied to cheer him up "For you know how rough are his trainings"

"Oh yeah... almost made me completely dizzy at the point I ..."

"You know... there are some people trying to eat..." Peach overheard "That's just discusting"

"What?" Lucas looked at her confused " does falling over a cliff is ..."

"I think she meant another thing" Ness sweatdropped "Like..."

And so he came near his ear to whisper

"Ew... no..." Lucas made so grossed out face, sticking his tongue out

"That also might happen if you get dizzy"

"I know but... now my food's spoiled..."

"Poyo?"

Close from him came Kirby, that at the sound of 'spoil' and 'food' came towards him trying to get a second serving

"No Kirby, he was kidding about that" Ness snickered

"Well... maybe... maybe not..." there was a nauseous face in the other boy

"Poyo..." the puffball said a bit sad. Well, this time he didn't get the prize.

"Maybe next time Kirby..."

"Poooyo yo yo poyo!" he glimmed. 'Maybe next time'. That was a very good sign it migth come later.

"So, who do you think it's next?" Young Link wispered to his 'future' self "See any patern..."

"Besides the fact they've lost?" the Hero of Winds rolled his eyes

"Yeah! There must be another one... bad guys always do..."

"Now that you say..." he leered at Ganondorf "... they do... Urk, Ganondorf..."

"He's alive in _your_ time also?" Young Link's jaw dropped "...how... how much..."

"Oh well, there is a tale in my village that the Hero of Time locked him in some sort of void in which suposedly he wasn't able to escape. I say that he didn't do much of a good job... had to kill him with my own ... er... Past Me... you ok?"

Now Young Link's eyes twitched slightly

"You said the 'Hero of Time' right?"

"Yep" he nodded

"...crap... I think I'll screw up"

"Screw in what?" Popo managed to hear

"Nothing" Young Link said, teeth gritted

"I thought you where the Hero of Time" Nana replied softly

"Wait..." Toon Link looked at his 'past' counterpart "...you... you are..."

"Look, if you're gonna blame somebody blame the big guy in green... I have nothing to do with it... yet"

"What?!" Link overheard, snapping out from his conversation with Zelda. She just rolled her eyes. Men... at any age they might become a bit anoying sometimes... although amusing also.

* * *

Time passed and the smashers had already eaten.

After some moments, the angel stood up, making most of the smasher's eyes look at him.

"It is time, if you wish to see what I have for you please follow me" he said solemny.

Quietly, the smashers stood up and followed him.

Again, the 'funeral type' march started all over, following the celestial warrior towards his room.

Some where curious to see what he had in store, some others where sceptic and others where a bit of afraid. Others just didn't know what to feel. Some where just wondering what to do afterwards.

Soon, with any thoughts they had on their head they would suddently find that they where in Pit's room.

Pit's room was probably one of the most clean and ordered places in the smasher's mansion, but also too plain: light peach colored walls with a single bed beside the wall with the window. The wardrobe each smasher's have on their room was pretty much empty, as seen thru the one door that was mid open, showing not only the lack of clothes but some arrows the boy used. Aparently these where used for training instead of the ones he used to combat, blessed with the energy of his goddess.

Pretty silk curtains where arranged away from the window, welcoming the warm sun. Also the wind was welcomed as the windows where open as far as they could.

"Pit..." Peach looked around "...you haven't much done anything with your room have you?"

"Oh well..." he scratched his head, a bit ashamed "I liked how it was, so I left it. No need for me to change it"

Truth is that, Pit's room was the exact way rooms where delivered the first time a Smasher came in. Pretty much in 1 or 2 weeks the new owner would change it to it's desires, likes and persona.

Kirby was maybe one of the few who showed his enjoyment of the plain room, jumping happily.

"That aside..."

Pit pointed to a corner of his room, a big thing covered by a large white cloth. The sun made it's job by making it too bright, but it was still something people could see.

The angelic warrior kneeled to it wispering things that could either not be heard or could not be understood by the lot.

Snake kept his eyes on the object instead of the boy, making one of his ponder faces.

Would that be really Palutena's mirror? And what would it do to help them anyways?.

Peach took out her pink parasol to protect herself from the sun rays. She wouldn't let such thing ruin her daily beauty rituals. No, not yet... Also, it was the fact that the whole plainess of the room made the sun rays rebound just too much. Not only it was dull, but to some it might even bright too much.

After a while, the boy rose bowing slightly to the strange object they where about to see.

"May I present you then..." Pit anounced, grabbing a hold of the cloth "One of the Three Sacred Treasures: Palutena's Mirror"

And so he pulled the cloth out, revealing the large and round object to everyone's awe.

It was a circular mirror encased within what seemed to be a wooden frame, decorated gorgeously with gold swirls and precious jewels. Aparently it was _very_ old, as some of the gold decors where seeing signs of deterioration.

A closer look however, would reveal that it wasn't actually wood but _gold_ itself. This mirror was probably older than any of the characters.

Zelda gasped, feeling the warm yet powerful force the mirror emanated.

The only thing that had such feeling was the Triforce itself, and yet this object wasn't much close it's range. But the feeling was the same.

This same thought was perceived by the other 2 holders of the Hylian relic, looking at the mirror with either awe or interest.

Lucario found the 'aura' (for objects cannot emit such thing, yet there is this etheral sense he can still perceived) comming from this mirror facinating. No wonder the boy made such gestures before he 'unmasked' it.

The Aura pokemon nodded, closing his eyes to feel such ancient flow closely.

Another one who felt such thing was none other than the psychic pokemon although it was slightly diferent.

His purple eyes scanned the mirror closely but he did not dare to stare at it too long. There was this odd feeling that such would take away his own soul, or even worse: show it.

"This is it?" Snake looked at it. Nothing much than a mirror. How would that help?

"What do you mean with 'this is it?'" Pit sounded a bit anoyed "This is, for your information, one of the gifts from my goddess. She is willing to help us all"

"...right..."

"Pit" Zelda tryied to calm both men (or kid and guy?) down "Can you please show us how it works?"

"Yeah... looks all biiiiiiig and dusty" Popo said

"Popo, that's rude" Nana reprehended him

"Rai rai raichu?" Raichu looked his reflection on the mirror. Aside from the dustiness commented by Popo, there wasn't much to see after that.

"Pika" the mouse nodded. Aparently he wondered also what could it do.

The smashers started to murmur ideas.

Young Link trying to say it was a mirror to 1000 worlds and that scary things might come out from it.

Game and Watch looked at himself and was awed at how _flat_ he was. Really, he had no idea of such.

"Beep..." he sort of murmured, realizing that probably all those things he heard had a bit ot truth, still, that wasn't going to make him sad. He liked to be flat. Made him reach places nobody could.

Falcon stared at the mirror's reflection of himself. Well, would you look at him, he really looked handsome.

Aside that, what else could such thing do? Probably being too much in the future helped him cast aside the idea that magical mirrors do things and even exist. But who knows...

"Right then..." the angel said a bit sourly. Being critizied by a mirror... If he would have known...

But wanted to help his friends. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

No matter how harsh some where with him, he was the positive type of person who saw good on people. And he would fight to the end to defend such thing.

"...I shall tell you what the mirror of my goddess does" he continued, making sure everyone was giving him proper attention. That was going to be one thing they would probably wouldn't like to miss.

The smashers looked at the object, some leaning forward and some others backing up a bit.

Lucario opened his eyes, this was certainly going to be interesting.

"But for such, I will need a volunteer"

"Volunteer?" Peach asked

"Who's-a going to be?" Mario looked around

"Don't look at me" Sonic crossed his arms.

"We need somebody to be there right?" Popo poked her sister

"I nominate Future me" Young Link sneered

"What?!" Toon Link yerked

"Nooo... not you. My older self"

"Why don't _you_ go then?" Link looked at him.

"Beep bee beep?"

"I dun know..." Yoshi sighed "Might not work for you anyways..."

"Whatever..." Ike murmured. He was still bitter due his last battle outcome. What ever helped them and mostly him was ok. He thrusted his sword on his shoulder and came forwards the angel.

Marth looked at his fellow swordsman, noticing his mood. Roy was about to comment something but the blue haired prince made a small gesture with his hand, hinting him to not do so.

The rest of the smashers just looked at Pit, wondering what he was going to do.

"Now, this mirror is able to do various things. Some are things you might call 'awesome' but some others are not to be play with" Pit warned "Some might be helpful and others – if you do not know how to use it – might bring doom..."

"Just show us the stuff already!" Falco demanded. "Some of us have things to do!"

"Calm down bird-brain" Wolf said cooly "For you will end up spoiling it for us..."

Fox just sighed.

"Very well then" the angel continued "For the first experiment, Ike: would you please picture the place where you live?"

"Um, sure..." he frowned, wondering what that to do

"Just one thing, touch the mirror once you're done..."

And so he started.

Ike started to imagine the lands of Tellius, the diferent kingdoms within.

...so long ago... that campaing with princess Elincia... with his mercenaries...

All that was comming clear to his mind, as well as the battles. His vengace agains the Black Knight for takins his father's life...

He would sometimes nod, posibly affirming the scenes and how they passed on his mind.

Just as he was doing so, he tapped the mirror which stood there unmoving and unchanged for several minutes.

There was a flash, bright blinding light showered them all which made them quickly cover their eyes.

Some tryied to look, failing to do so as they would end up closing them anyways.

"What is..."

They looked around.

Such place wasn't the one before them, and it was bigger in comparison.

That was none other than the land of Tellius.

"This place is..." Marth looked in awe. For him, this would be a sort of future sight, if not because his kindgdom was another, but still behind this one.

"...deserted..." Roy finished bluntly

Lucario looked around. Even his aura senses seemed confused. This was just too real.

If he wasn't aware, he would grant it as such.

"How?" Ike asked quietly. It had been years since he abandoned such place.

He idly wondered how Elincia was. He had left her all alone to rule her kingdom.

But she was a tough woman, he was sure she would handle it.

"It's the mirror..."

The sky blurred slightly, making them all look unison.

Then, from the liquid-like sky, the angel emerged.

"The mirror generated this. It's as real as you might like it to be."

"It's an illusion then?" Peach asked

"Well, partly: you see, the mirror makes a pseudo dimension, allowing us to not only see but feel what the one using it wants us to"

"Facinating..." Mewtwo mused

"Still, how is this going to help us" Snake asked "I don't think the enemy will just come..."

"Please, let me finish" Pit told him.

And in a matter of seconds, the scenery started to disolve, bringing them back to the dull and plain room.

"Poooyo?" Kirby looked around, confused

"Don't look at me, I dun know anything" Dedede said.

Pit thanked the Fire Emblemer, which silently walked towards the spot he was.

The mirror still held the image of the place they just visited, disolving slowly into the silver color of it's reflection.

"For the next experiment I'll handle it myself..." he said, murmuring something afterwards.

The mirror started to glimmer again, only this time it wasn't as glaring as the last one.

It also seemed to liquify, waving it's surface on it's place.

Then, after a while, the mirror showed the dinning room.

Some frowned. Why would it show some thing?

And more in awe: the celestial warrior started to put his hand _inside_ the mirror, passing thru it.

Soon, he was no longer there, but the mirror showed that he was in no other place than the dinning hall.

"A portal..." Ganondorf said "How original..."

"It is useful though..." Fox nodded

"Pretty much..." Falco looked towards the ceeling. There was a small hint that he hid something he knew from everyone.

"If we are able to harness it's full power..." Metaknight stated, but he was interrupted just as the Angel entered his own room, stopping also the rest of comments from the other smashers

"I know it seems cool" he laughed slightly.

"Only cool?! That was awesome!" Toon Link exclaimed

"Better than using Farore's wind that is..." Young Link rolled his eyes

"Depends on which you use" Zelda gave him a small smile. He didn't knew if she was making fun of him or not, but just seeing her smile made him blush a bit.

"...but it only works if there is a mirror on the other side..." Pit finished "Or any sort of reflecting material. In this case, I used one of the dining hall's windows"

"Hope it didn't crash..." Ness commented.

"How can a window...? oh wait... I see which windows you are talking about..." Lucas sweatdropped, finding the pun of this.

"Last and not least..." Pit clapped his hands to gain their attention once more. Surely the mirror had a thousand of abilities, but he wanted to show him the 3 primarly ones "One of the most helpful, but probably dangerous abilities from it..."

Now they where focused.

Dangerous eh?

Some seemed too cocky to consider a mirror could become dangerous.

What? Would it shoot beams or suck them in?

But some others had a very serious face on them.

One of those particular faces being the psychic pokemon.

Samus placed one of her hands on his shoulder, feeling somehow his tension.

He simply shook his head, sweaping slightly her hand off.

"I would need another assistant. Somebody with a strong will..."

"Sounds like you Ike..." Roy chuckled "You won that 'battle of wills' thingy remember?"

But what seemed just a mere joke ended up in Ike punching the other swordsman in the face.

Marth merely didn't have time to react in order to avoid this, and simply gasped, as well as both Princesses.

Link used his clawshot in order to separate Ike while Samus used her emergency pistol's whip to pull out a 'being smacked down' Roy.

"What the hell!" Roy struggled to get out, angry "It was just a bloddy joke! Can't you take humor for once!"

"Roy, shut the fuck up..." Samus reprehended him. For her to do so in such way meant real bussiness.

Ike meanwhile, removed the clawshot from him and gave a long cold glare at the red haired swordsman, grabbing his sword and exiting the room.

Marth simply sighed.

"Would you someday learn that you can't joke everyday?" he told him coldly "And you know how Ike can get..."

"I have no goddamm idea of how can he get! I wasn't last tournament! What gives!"

"Roy..." Samus warned him again. Seriously, her current voice of tone was just enough to make Ganondorf look like a fluffy pink bunny with a pink dress and throwing flowers all around. He decided just to sigh, looking the floor, angry and arms crossed.

"...um... In that case I think I'll choose it myself then..." Pit waved to them. This wasn't going as he planned, and yet there was still many things to tell. Oh well... maybe later...

He was certainly glad that Ike didn't pass again: for what was going to happen might change their prespective about him, and his about Pit. But the way he retired was just...

"How about Ness?" Popo pointed at him

"Wha? Why me?"

"Or Older me?"

"...do you have to always..." Link was about to reprehend his younger self but contained at the last second

"I'll pass..." Lucario said firmly.

Mewtwo looked at him at the eyes, wondering if he knew the risks.

The Aura pokemon simply nodded, probably noticing what he tryied to say and advanced without any more.

"Now... the last thing it does... is..." Pit anounced, and as he did he made his hand enter the mirror again, only this time he didn't travel anywhere and instead started to pull some purple to silver colored arrows.

This glimmered like his usual blue arrows but had some different feeling on them.

Pit summoned his blessed bow and placed one of them within, aiming at the pokemon.

The women – with the exception of Samus, which looked with attention and was currently guarding Roy from making any stupidity – placed their hands together, awaiting the results.

Lucario, sensing what it could come, simply closed his eyes.

Then, it happened: Pit launched one of his arrows towards his chest.

When it contacted, it gave a soft blue light that surrounded the aura pokemon and did nothing more.

But then, it continued: Lucario felt a sudden lack of air which made him gasp, opening his red eyes in both surprise and conmotion.

The Smashers where completely awed by this. What was going on?

As it passed, the blue light started to focus right into his chest, brighting softly into it's place until it suddenly apeared: a sort of jewel.

But when inspected closely, it revealed to be a framed mirror.

"By the goddesses..." Zelda gasped "What... what is that?"

"..." Snake didn't have anything to reply. That was just too weird for him. Far from anything he's ever experienced.

"That's his soul. I'd like to call it Soul Mirror although it has another formal name" Pit lowered his bow.

"His soul?!" Peach was completely shocked

"How is this-a going to help-a us?" Mario frowned

"Well..." the angel continued "If anybody where to be controlled, then we would know by how tainted he or her soul is... Also, the mirror of our soul reflects in reality what we are and how we feel: it will tell us exactly what we want in case something goes wrong"

"Like Purin's voice!" Nana clapped her gloved hands together "It might tell us if something might be wrong right?"

"Yes" Pit nodded

"But... what if ... somebody tries to use that power against us?" Snake asked firmly "I wouldn't like my ... soul... taken"

"I sense some skeptisism there..." Samus sneered

"Well, until I joined this tournament I would have thought that flying angels and princesses where nothing more than crap, not to mention women in armor..."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You might take it like that if you want" he smirked.

"So... how do we put it back then?" Sonic looked at the glistery mirror. It's shine could probably only be compared with a Chaos Emerald.

"That's simple enough" the angel smiled, pushing the light slightly so it moved towards the owner's chest.

When it retrived completely, Lucario collaped on the floor.

"If somebody ever sees an event like this happening –which I hope not – push it back. Otherwise the victim would become a sort of undead to later die for real..." Pit warned

Although this wasn't much a relief, they at least had something in mind when they exited the angel's room.

Some where more scared than begining the day, for the angelic soldier had things that could do serious harm.

Others where wondering still how would that even help.

Others remained silent, pondering what they just saw.

Fox and Falco where the ones in charge to take unconcious Lucario back to his room, where they placed him to rest until he came back.

Pit felt proud at his job, but also a bit concerned.

Would that bring mroe help or concern?

There was something that was for sure that moment: the wind started to blow with a much colder temperature.

Something was comming, and although it was just noon, clouds made it darker than the most horrible of nights...

* * *

And that's it!

"... you mean it will take some chapters to unveil the rest of this day... and the _other_?" you ask

Why YES!

Why spoil the story so fast?

So well... there you have it, hope you had a nice vacation.

Oh, and please do tell me if the borders are working for ya.

See you next mission!


	9. Event 8 Breaking the Targets

_**Note from Da Mangaka: **__I'm sorry for not updating lately, I've been having some stuff to do like projects for my school, stuff and me writing stuff on a laptop with Crappy Windows Vista. I HATE Windows Vista. It irks me! It takes about 70 of my RAM and when I want to open Word it just opens 15 minutes later! I might get some RAM but meh…_

_Another reason was because I was busy updating my almost forgotten fanfic on the Metroid section: _The Legend of Zelda – Metroid's Shadow: Tales of the Dark Shadows_. I will set a record here on on making this the LONGEST story ever. But even though it has 6 chapters there have been few readers ;; Oh well, I guess I cannot push you to read my mega huge epic thing there…_

_Third and final is because I had really no idea of what to write next. I was in a sort of writers block. LoZ-MS is a bit easy to write because I do it in group but doing a fanfic by oneself ends up really hard if nobody is there to tell you what could there be next. So, now… in order to make that unavailable (meaning the writer's block) I would like you to suggest me what you want to see next, who might be the next victim and sorts like that. _

_I appreciate that and…. Heh… sorry for the long intro here _

_Kudos to wiiboychris and his review show for giving me a spot on their… show? Wooooo, let's get this started!_

_Da Mangaka_

_PD: The Japanese names are because I played SSBM in the Jap language and… I learnt the first pokemon names in Japanese… so sue me XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Master…. Master Aaron…_

"Please forgive me… Lucario…"

_Wait!! Please!! Master! Don't leave me!!_

The storm was raging, raindrops mixing with the heavy sweating of the Aura pokemon. He was looking at his master, while clanking the lance that would trap him forever.

"I'm sorry…"

_MASTER!!_

Lucario's red eyes widened, opening as much as he could, panting.

Then he realized that although there was a ravaging rain, he was not in it.

Cold drops of his own sweat ran thru his face, reminding him of how far that scene was.

A dream…

"You ok Lucario?" Fox asked. He had just placed him on the bed when he started trashing about and woken up. That was quite a quick recovery

"What's up?" Falco said, his arms crossed

"…..it was…. Just a dream…?" Lucario panted, trying to calm himself down.

"I think so…"

The pokemon closed his eyes.

This was so real… so clear.

But his master was gone long time ago, as well as that young trainer that looked like him.

He placed his paw over his forehead, a small reminder: that was all a dream.

As he tried to leave the bed, he found himself feeling as heavy as lead; he was simply tired and baffled by Pit's demonstration of how he was able to rip souls…

Souls… aura… they where basically the same, only that the Aura comes from the soul…

Hmmm… that was familiar… somehow.

He pondered: he was sure he had delivered his entire Aura to the Tree of life.

Why was he there? How was he able to escape?

Only time would tell…

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 8-**

**Breaking the Targets.**

Rain and more rain poured down outside, slamming with force the windows of the Smash Mansion.

If that scene didn't seem grim enough, the usually lightened rooms where dark, cold and silent.

Only the fireplace, which was lit, crackled softly as it kicked away the few drops of water it was able to receive. It was quite a surprise it didn't turn off due the tremendous waterfall that basically was going on outside.

"…..i….in…."

Peach and Zelda had gone along with Pikachu and Raichu to Purin's room.

After 3 days, they wished to know what the status of the balloon pokémon was but sadly they found out it had not only worsened but gotten at the point where the poor pokémon could only squeak and nothing more.

She tried to cry, but her going-mute voice wouldn't let her sniffle well.

Purin was so sad and yet she couldn't cry properly it was really traumatizing.

"There…there…" Peach said comfortingly, trying to hug the little pokemon "everything will be fine, we'll get the culprit of this and your voice back"

"iiiiiin……" Purin sniffled. There where traces on the floor that showed that basically that's what it had been doing lately: sleeping and crying. The whole garbage can was full of tissues and the floor was starting to get flooded.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu shook his head slowly, as trying to say that it was useless to calm her

"Rai rai raichu rai" Raichu meanwhile sighed. At some point, he had gotten used to her crying but this was getting too far and without any resolution.

"We really have to do something everyone" Zelda told the group "Otherwise, many more tragedies might come. This is … slight in comparison of what might happen next"

"Yes, but, what can we do Zelda? We don't know where to start… and after that freaky thing on Pit's room…"

"Although, remember what he told us? He said that with it he can see what the problem might be by looking into the soul…. Although…"

She quieted. The look on Lucario's face had not vanished yet, and even though he did it willingly, it still was a shocking thing to see.

"Yes?" Peach asked softly

"…never mind, I don't think it's a good resource for now anyways…" she shook her head giving a small smile, although inside she was still worried.

"….i?" Purin tilted her body, trying to find out what the two princesses tried to say.

"It's alright Purin" Zelda patted her head slightly "But what ever you do, don't strain yourself: your voice might not come back soon if you keep crying too much"

Peach laughed slightly, catching on what the Hyrulean Princess meant. She winked an eye on the balloon pokemon

"You're right! Don't you think the reason you haven't recovered your voice is because you're forcing what little you have in crying?"

"…in?" she squeaked, brushing away the few tears that where left on her huge blue eyes.

"Yes" Zelda nodded "Your voice might be trapped within all that crying. Try to just smile and go along. I'm sure if you rest a bit it'll soon be back again on track"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu waved energetically also giving his 2 cents to make Purin feel better

"Rai raichu rai"

Finally, after 3 days, the pokemon smiled.

She twirled on her place and smiled softly.

Her eyes had small bulges, a reminder of how much she had been crying, but that did not matter anymore.

She had new hopes and new expectations.

And besides… -she thought to herself- she can still kick some mayor ass with her pounds and her special 'rest' attack.

"iiii!" she tried a victory chant but later sweatdropped, remembering she had to be cautious about not using her voice too much until she at least could speak up again.

"Pika Pikachu" the electric mouse smiled happily

"Rai!"

"Oh, how wonderful to see you three happy" Peach said with a dreamy air, gloved gentle hand joined together, next to her face.

"Indeed" the other princess smiled, bending towards the balloon pokemon "now just remember what we've told you and Dr. Mario's recommendation ok?"

"…i!" she squeaked.

* * *

In one of the halls of the mansion, one which led to a large window that was harshly plundered by the cold rain, a cloaked figure looked outside.

His hand was slightly touching the freezing glass, leaving a small mark due the mist that shrouded the window.

"…seems that you are troubled… that is not usual of you, not in this way at least…"

From behind the figure stood another one.

Slender and female, with hands crossed.

"…I'm not troubled, simply… wondering. I would like to go outside and think but the rain is too strong…"

"That is the lamest excuse you've said Mewtwo"

The psychic pokemon turned towards the woman in front of him.

Looking at her blue eyes, he crossed his arms

"Certainly I can move the weather at my desires, but this is something outside from the usual ponders I have Samus, at this moment I would rather stay alone"

"Right, right" she sighed "But you on a corner like that makes me think you're some sort of …. Hmmm… what was the slang?"

She smirked

"Oh please, I'm not going to cut myself or something. And besides, using damage for power increase is Lucario's battle style"

"Ouch, you are lucky he's unconscious"

"And you rather put me in a 'cheery' mood, which is unlike your usual actions Aran…"

"Look, just because I put myself as a cold…"

"….bitch?"

"…look, don't place words on my mouth kitty…"

"But you rather act like one, or so Peach has complained…"

"You know how Princess PMS is" Samus rolled her eyes "And her complains. As far as I know, it was basically her ranting what made you socialize with the smashers, oh lone master of psychics…."

"Tch" now he rolled his eyes, glaring at the faint reflection on the window "It's not that's bad but her constant preaches had me going mad. It was that or blow up her face. I had strict orders from Master Hand not to use my powers in such matter, and actually the fact that Ganondorf and myself where entering the Dairantou was the main reason for him to place the 'smash seals'"

"Odd, because I thought it was I the main reason: in the first one I made a power bomb blow up in Kiby's belly. He can withstand such thing for my surprise but he really got sick for weeks. Even in the DX Dairantou he was particularly afraid of sucking attacks from my side…"

"That explains a bit of why you where able to beat him…" Mewtwo chuckled

"Oh, he did give me a fight but still… well"

"Evening my dear Smashers…"

Clank, clank clank.

The sounds on the wooden floor where muffled but still very similar to the ones in the dining hall not so many days ago.

The psychic pokemon turned quickly towards the sound, glaring at the figure that emerged from the darkness.

Samus simply blinked, but erased the amused look on her face to replace it for a much more serious and cold one.

"Good Evening" Mewtwo simply replied without softening his glare

"Hmm" the figure looked at Samus from head to toe, up and down again. This made the huntress a bit uncomfortable but such was not shown on her face "I say, I have not seen you milady. I shall present myself personally my name is…"

"Zephir" she interrupted, her voice was slightly cold "Yes, I've heard about you."

"Ah, so you must be the famous Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. My, am I surprised" Zephir chuckled slightly "So I think I have the luck of looking of what's inside such bulky armor at last… indeed surprised"

"Is there a reason for your visit… sir?" the psychic asked, trying to be courteous although there was a slight tone of irritation on his voice.

"Well it's not much that I have a mission or specific target. Can't I go among the mansion like a normal smasher? Or is it that Master Hand spent most of his time in his room?"

There was a small cocky smile on his face. That just irked the psychic even more.

Samus noticed such thing and even the slight concentration of energy in the tips of his fingers and raised a hand towards him, shaking her head slowly.

The pokemon just sighed and tried to relax a bit.

"By the way, am I interrupting something? I have the feeling I got into a most unpleasant timing"

"Not at all…" Mewtwo replied coldly

"We where just talking. Casual meeting, noting much"

"Hmm, I see. Well, in any case I shall leave you alone: I wish to see the welfare of your other fellow smashers as well as the status of the … incapacitated ones… You must try to understand how concerned I am"

Grabbing on Samus' right hand, which made her frown; he bowed slightly and kissed her ring finger. Now that was peculiar. She just didn't know how to react.

This wasn't anything out of courteous but still it was strange.

That was something expected to be done on the 2 princesses but to her?

"Milady" he said softly, turning towards Mewtwo to whom he bowed solemnly "Good sir, I will leave you both alone. My duty is being called…"

And so he left the pair alone

"….what a freak…" Samus said, looking at her hand idly. There was a tangy feeling on her chest but it was still freaking her out. So strange to be treated like such…

"Hypocrite I would like to add…"

"Perhaps… but who knows… This just makes me realize that me wearing clothes like this is a bad idea…"

"Probably, although you should do it at least once: that armor of yours needs cleaning"

"What are you insinuating?" she looked at him expectantly

"What you think…" Mewtwo smirked

"Samus…"

From behind them, Falcon called upon the huntress with a wave. Although she knew the Captain was a much of a prick around her, this time he looked serious.

"You should better go" the pokemon advised her "Besides, I have training to do"

"Try not to kill those kids…"

"Right, right…"

And so, as the psychic went away, she came closer to her fellow in hunting.

"What is it?" she asked

"Well, it's something we want to prepare…"

"Wait, _we_?"

"Snake, Sonic, the Star Fox and I"

"Well, I'm not going to jump over and say yes all of a sudden… you better explain me what's up Falcon…"

* * *

Pop-pop-pop

Clank-clank-clank-clank-pop-clank

Diddy Kong was shooting his peanuts straight to the red and white targets in the 'Target Smash' area.

To relive a bit of the stress from the past days, as well as to train and as well to have fun he had gone to try and beat his own Target Breaking record.

So far it had been an utter failure, thanks to the random items that popped out of nowhere and apparently seemed to explode by pure sight.

"Oh ah!" he said a bit exasperated, throwing some more peanuts over some targets which broke up, fragile as dinner plates.

He had heard, back from the other Dairantou, that some of the veteran smashers complained at how dull or even stupid the newly added target tests where, even if they where random and completely challenging at some point.

The newcomers, of course, did not know of what they where talking about and some of them liked the 'new' format.

Even some veterans like Kirby, Ice Climbers, to name some, liked the new format. Of course, those who wanted to boost on power demanded more challenge.

So Master Hand, in order to keep them happy, not only left the 'new' format of the 'Break the Targets' test, but had secretly given more space to the original one from Dairantou DX.

Diddy, being the curious monkey he was, wanted to test out if that rumor was real – one that even said that the _original_ target test from the first Dairantou was available, including the less talked but renowned 'Board the Platforms'.

The last one sounded boring, he had to admit, but a secret target test with no items available to bother you sounded neat.

Hovering down, thanks to his 'twin' boosters which where nothing more than barrels attached to a pack he had, he went into the options panel which determined which level of Target Test would the opponent want.

The board had a futuristic look, with holographic panels at some point and shiny buttons that where tempting Diddy into pressing them all, but he had been warned by his mentor Donkey Kong into not doing so.

Still looking at the series of buttons, he advanced to the screen and settings he wanted to change.

It displayed the following:

_Welcome to the Smash Brothers Training Program_

_Designed only for leveling and workout_

-This means you Young Link, Ganondorf and Falco-

_Made by: Master Hand … and Crazy Hand at some extent_

_Version: 3.5.2_

_Current arena: Brawl type Target Test_

_Subject: n/a_

_Level: 4_

_Change?: y/n_

Now there was something that concurred with the story slightly: it asked for a specific person which wasn't necessary for this type of challenges for any level was designed to be followed by all Smashers in the house.

Diddy gently turned the knob that was in the center trying to change the settings

_Current Arena: Brawl type Target Test_

_Subject: n/a_

_Level: 5_

_Change?: y/n_

He sighed, the only thing he had done was to change the level, but he saw that the only highlighted part in the screen was the one on 'Level'

Using a joystick that was on his left, he saw how the highlight changed to the upper or lower parts of the screen.

He decided to go up and try to change the 'Subject'

But as he turned the knob a message appeared on the screen:

_Invalid option._

Diddy grunted slightly, but he had nothing to mutter about actually: he knew it would go like that.

So now, knowing what the joystick and the knob did, he went into the next changeable option.

When he turned the knob a new arena appeared:

_Homerun Contest_

The place shifted and opened to the outdoors which, since was rainy, started to wet the outside with a cascade.

The poor chimp noticed slightly tardy and scram seeing the type of disaster he was doing.

Jumping up and down first, knowing he would probably be screwed, and rushed back to the panel screen to change the option

_Current Arena: Brawl Type Target Test_

The gates closed and with it the water stopped flowing inside.

Sighing, he thought all was over, until he heard a loud roar under him.

Squeaking, he hid under the panels with his hands covering his head.

But that was just a signal that the own room was starting to make its own change to clean itself from the dousing waters that entered.

Some strange sentry robots entered with huge fans to aid the already open ventilation system that was blowing everything away, making at some point the place super cold. Diddy was even shaking.

It took 10 minutes before the place was clean and dry enough for the Target Test to pop out again, this time in Level 1.

There was a slightly annoyed look on the chimp, having already defeated the level several times.

"Oh oh eh oh ah oh aaah!" he said as he came from under the panel and basically bashed it with his hands.

The knob, without him knowing, turned around erratically making a small 'pop-ckrraash' sound.

This brought him back from his ranting and made him realize he basically was punching the machine.

Now he was screwed: probably he ruined the whole setting and the machine's functionality as well.

If he told that to any of the smashers… yeah, he was really screwed.

It's not like the time he crashed on the TV set while jet-pack flying, although it was partly caused by a combo implying Purin singing and shot by one of the missles that Snake sent as test.

No, this was a high tech machine he was not to toy or bash against.

And now he was there… with a fuzzy screen that seemed to have no end.

Just as he was going to make a run-away, there was a 'bing' sound that brought him back and stopped any of those thoughts.

The screen was back… but what was stranger was…

_Welcome to the Smash Brothers Training Program_

_Designed only for leveling and workout_

-This means you Young Link, Ganondorf and Falco and other people that already know and I shouldn't waste time in giving this kind of space…-

_Made by: Master Hand … and Crazy Hand at some extent_

_Version: 3.6.2_

_Current arena: n/a_

_Subject: n/a_

_Level: n/a_

_Change?: y/n_

It was all in blank, ready to be used again.

He didn't bother the 'new' version but the screen was back on again

Clapping, he went into changing the settings so it was back as he had entered in the first place.

That's when he found the most interesting and 'cool' thing ever:

_Current arena: Melee type Target Test_

_Subject: -choose your character-_

_Level: n/a_

_Change?: y/n_

He had struck gold!

The Melee type Target Test was probably DX's Target Test and he had just gotten to it!

Now, it was just to choose the character, or actually the level of the arena.

First he got to Donkey Kong's, but he saw it was quite plain and easy to strike.

Going back to the panel, he selected Ganondorf's Target Test, which was really… spiky

Really fitting for the king of evil, he wondered if that wasn't an extension of his room.

He laughed at the thought, and turned the knob again.

Peache's Target test was a bit hard due the fact it had a lot of ups and downs but it was made especially for her floating abilities.

He wondered idly where her turnips came from as he tried to strike one of the right-most targets, the one which apparently needed him to commit 'suicide'.

Of course, this term would only mean fall from the stage and be rendered unvictorious, but with the late battles…

Shaking his head, he tried to bash away that. Nothing like that would happen anyways, it was just stuff.

Certainly for a character like him, he was slightly a bit of a watcher: ever since the Subspace.

Thinking now, he changed the arena now into "_Target Test_".

By the name, he guessed it was the very first Target Test ever made by the hand and just as he turned the knob to 'choose character' his hypothesis was affirmed.

But these seemed really bad made and easy to do so he turned the knob again.

_Board the Platforms_

Now this was fun: it was similar to that mode he had yet to try – _Race to the Finish­_ – but a bit more amusing.

He had to jump and wait and jump again to light back up the randomly placed platforms that sometimes seemed to joke about his abilities.

Finally, after much jumping and exhaustion, he went back again to change the settings.

Trying _Race to the Finish_ was probably too tiring now, for all those platforms where going on and off like crazy. Apparently such excessive was so archaic it had gotten unstable. Not matter, for that served the purpose of being in the move and was fairly amusing at some point.

For the _Multi Man_ ones he just checked the options but decided not to activate them for the sake of his tiring self: _Fighting Polygon Team, Multi Man Melee _and _Multi Man Brawl._

The difference between the two lasts where that while in the _Melee_ they used the wireframes – which now served to clean and attend the smash mansion – the _Brawl_ had some more 'advanced' wireframes that had different abilities, shape and form.

He could care less about such thing; he was just a tired monkey swapping options to see what else the machine could have hidden.

There where odd modes like _AR haxx00r_ which changed the welcome screen so the creator shown was Crazy Hand instead of Master Hand, _Stage Tester Beta_ – a probable prior version of the now known _Stage Builder_ that the Smashers used to make as detailed arenas as the one Link did resembling the Hyrule Castle from the first Dairantou to a really silly and stupid arena Roy made a week before the whole tournament started once he learnt such feature. It consisted of 4 blocks and one upper block.

Marth had to talk to him about 'not making stupid stages' and 'wasting construction materials' but such was dismissed as both younger versions of Link (past and future) where 'playing' on it.

However, he found something he wasn't expecting.

Current Arena: _N0N3_

Diddy Kong frowned. What on Earth did _that_ mean?

Just to see what it did, he went to select the levels or characters which shockingly revealed some information of what maybe would be go on.

_Subject: Purin_

_Status: Engaged_

_Final Smash: Expand_

_Element: Air_

_Source of Power: Voice_

0

_Subject: Ganondorf_

_Status: Locked_

_Final Smash: Ganon_

_Element: Darkness_

_Source of Power: Triforce of Power_

0

_Subject: Popo and Nana IceClimber_

_Status: Free_

_Final Smash: Icicle_

_Element: Water_

_Source of Power: Unknown – in research_

0

_Subject: Wario_

_Status: Engaged_

_Final Smash: Wario Man_

_Element: Earth_

_Source of Power: Unknown – in research_

0

_Subject: Zelda/Sheik_

_Status: Locked_

_Final Smash: Light Arrow/Light Arrow_

_Element: Light_

_Source Power: Triforce of Wisdom_

_Other: Sheik is Zelda's alter-ego_

0

_Subject: Mario_

_Status: Free_

_Final Smash: Mario Finale_

_Element: Fire_

_Source Power: Unknown – need research_

0

_Subject: Peach_

_Status: Free_

_Final Smash: Peach Blossom_

_Element: Wind_

_Source Power: Natural Abilities_

0

_Subject: Captain Falcon_

_Status: Free_

_Final Smash: Blue Falcon_

_Element: Fire_

_Source Power: Speed. Other source unknown_

0

_Subject: Samus Aran / Samus Aran (Z)_

_Status: Locked – To Engage_

_Final Smash: Zero Cannon / Power Suit_

_Element: ??_

_Source Power: Needs more research_

0

_Subject: Mewtwo_

_Status: Free_

_Final Smash: ??_

_Element: ??_

_Source Power: Psychic – other source detected_

And the list went on and on.

Diddy could not believe what he was seeing.

It apparently seemed a check list for the smashers.

He tried to not read further, that just gave him the chills… but then…

_Subject: Diddy Kong_

_Status: Locked_

_Final Smash: Peanut Barrage_

_Element: Earth_

_Source Power: About to find out…_

'About to find out?' he thought. 'What did they meant by that?'

"If you wish I can show you…" a dark and cold voice came from among the shadows of the arena.

Although the chimp tryied to find out who had said it, the own darkness swallowed him completely without leaving any trace.

With one last screech from him, he vanished and as he did the information in the screen which turned into flask screen fuzz to reset itself to the prior version.

* * *

Dun dun!

Thought the smashers would be happy without anything to do?

NELL! They will all DIE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Hmmm… I sense some disturbance in the force.

What's going on next? Oh, that's for you to know next time, in Dairantou Smash Brothers EX

See you next mission!


	10. Event 9 Invisible Melee

_**Note from Da Mangaka: **__Phew… another hiatus eh?_

_Well, I'm into Wifi SSBB and Guitar Hero. Also, final projects for my school are coming up, so I better be ready. So updates might be SLOWER than usual, resuming in mid July, don't worry ;)._

_Also, just to inform my readers_: "Tsuki no Tenshi ni Ikkimasu"_ is back on it's tracks after 6 months of hiatus. Such story might serve as Background for the Mewtwo featured here. Also _"LoZ- Metroid's Shadow: Tales of the Dark Shadows"_ is up and running. So now I manage 3 fanfictions! That's crazy!_

_Also… I'm up to your suggestions. Who's next? What do you want it to happen? Creativity flows when one is asked to do stuff XD_

_Without anything else, here's your chapter…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

The Smash Brothers series belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Night was falling already in the smash mansion, along with the fact that the heavy rain was getting even bigger, turning into a thunderstorm.

This made the upcoming night even darker and scarier at some point.

Kirby, who was walking a bit nervous in the halls of the mansion, would occasionally flinch with the roaring thunder, covering his head (or body?) with his little round limbs.

"Poyo…" he would say like in a whisper, looking later up to see if the commotion had passed.

On the other side of the mansion where the Mario Bros, exploring the halls where they last saw R.O.B and presumably-had-disappeared Wario.

The red plumber walked on the dark passages of the mansion, followed up behind by his brother, who would flinch much more than Kirby with the flashes that passed thru the large windows on the hall.

"Mario…" he yelped, shaking on his place

"Calm-a down Luigi" Mario told his brother, trying to calm him down. "It's-a going to be ok"

"But-a Mario… What can we do-a?" Luigi replied, looking at the trembling weather outside "What if we are next?"

Now both looked at the seemingly silent and cold corridor.

The thunderstorm even seemed to become quieter by the time.

However, the red plumber stood in his place with a defiant look, seeing upon his brother to transmit to him not only confidence and trust, but also a promise: the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom would not give up.

"If we-are next-a, then we where-a careless. We must-at least give a fight. Let them know-a that it's not wise to mess-a with the Mario Brothers"

Although he had to admit he was shaky, Luigi nodded.

Both had hero blood in their veins. They fought differently but they where still heroes in their own kind.

Still looking outside the window towards the storm, the Mario Brothers stood watching at the ravaging rain which menaced to blow up everything.

They knew the challenges would be difficult once the resting time was over, but no mater what was the cost they would take them.

And so it began the timer for the last day of rest…

**Dairantou Smash Brothers EX**

**-Event 9-**

**Invisible Melee.**

"What?!"

Samus could not believe her ears.

The plan that was made by the people she was standing into was clearly one that was methodically made.

Not to mention it was very visible Snake's touch, with all that some acting stealthy.

Still, it was the main point of the plan that was something she couldn't bear: one of them would actually go and _loose_.

That, with the current situation, was suicide.

"So yes, you go and push somebody over the cliff and how funny will it be seeing him bleed just to later skulk him into seeing how he probably dies… Can't you think on something less stupid?"

"I know it might sound a bit of thrown up and a bit risky…" Sonic sighed, shaking his head slowly. However, he was interrupted by Snake himself

"The point is that it _is_ risky Sonic, and you are the worst consultant I've ever seen…" he said in his gruff voice, at some point rolling his eyes "We aren't going to let ourselves lose but rather go and see the aftermath _after_ that happens. Take it as body-guarding"

"I see" the huntress preferred to calm down a bit. She knew that such plan had to be a bit more detailed than the story said by the hedgehog and idly she wondered why the military one didn't tell it firsthand. "However, what if it's on the battlefield like with Ike?"

"We where also seeing the possibility of that happening" Fox was currently resting on a wall, arms crossed. Much like Falco, although he had a face of not wanting to see anybody – his usual air… "As such, after we get a better plan, we shall tell the rest"

"Basically Samus, the reason we brought you here was because we wanted to ask for your help to ideal something to work on"

"Hmm, why didn't you said it on the first place Doughy" although there was the implication for a joke, it still felt a bit stiff to become one fully. More like sarcasm "And just why did we take the hedgehog into this as well?"

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed

"Well, Samus has a point in there" Falco smirked "Although you could be representing the Pokemon…"

"And why not you Lombardi?" Wolf's cold yet mischievous voice sounded "Considering you say mostly 'I' "

"Enough" Falcon spoke once more – although there was clearly a small hint of surprise (or something else?) in him due Samus' way of calling him "Each of us do not represent a group or nothing: Snake and I spoke to you due to your abilities needed to make this mission a success"

"For once, although he blabbers too much, you have to admit the hedgehog is fast…" Snake used a hand to point

"You're just too slow guys"

"The Star Fox team _and_ Wolf" the Captain emphasized the last since he was already seeing a disgruntled Wolf "Not only are highly trained Pilots and mission carriers, but have also gadgets we can use into tracking the one responsible"

"I have all this gear as well" the stealth man pointed out "As well as knowledge on how to act and basically survive some situations, and how can we reverse them even"

"And I have this suit of armor, an arrange of missiles and bombs and possibly am faster than any of you at some point" the Huntress crossed her arms "Falcon here has his stuff too I suppose. So that qualifies us to become 'spies' and find out who might this guy be?"

"Not spies" the other bounty hunter tried to explain "Although… what would we be then?"

"We don't have much time to decide on names: tomorrow's the last day we can…'rest' if we can say so. After that, I'm pretty sure the attacks will start over again. We need a plan and _now_"

The group remained silent, thinking and pondering in their own little world.

Tons of possibilities, tons of challenges.

For once, was the team thing: besides the Star Fox and even Wolf, nobody had been in such. They had been working solo. Whether they where going after another nutcase releasing a nuclear weapon, racing or killing Ridley (yet again), but always the missions or tasks where alone. They where a one man army, so many lives and interests depending on one…

Its good thing that working in team makes the weight in one's shoulders lower… but still… how well can they work in team?

It's true: they have worked in team also, but the fact that it's been solo missions most of the times tend to at some point try to ditch the idea and go on alone…

They will have to fight that feeling first…

"Just a thing…" Samus asked all of a sudden "What happened with the red plumber? He is supposed to be important enough to be here right?"

"We didn't leave him out of the group" Snake answered "But he's busy looking for Wario: there hasn't been a word of the fat-guy for two days you know…"

"Wonder what happened?" Fox crossed his arms in ponder

"Maybe he wasn't much kidnapped and just ran away…" Falco sneered

"That sounds more to what you'd do bird…"

"Shut up Wolf…"

"What _has_ happened to Wario by the way…" Sonic crossed his arms, frowning "I mean, it's kinda odd that he just randomly disappeared within the mansions and left no trace… unless…"

"Yes?" Falcon asked

"Unless he might be the one behind R.O.B's disassembly"

"That's stupid: why would he do that?" the blue bird rolled his eyes "Besides, he's not that smart"

"But you do know how Wario is..." Fox looked at his comrade

"That would probably explain why would he flee in such case" Samus replied "But if that where such scenario, who would ask him to do so?"

"And such returns us back to the starting point" Snake added "There is somebody, always, behind the curtains moving everything with threads. These are made so the naked eye cannot see them, but they are still there. We must find the threads that lead us to the mastermind behind all this before it's too late"

"This brings us to pulling one of them: the battle stages" Cpt. Falcon spoke "The one behind are attracted by the looser of the battles we fight. If we pull enough that strand…"

"We pull out the responsible…" Fox finished

"However…" the huntress looked at them all "Have you ever thought on what happened if _he_ pulls harder? That will take us with him… and who knows if he's waiting for us to do so…"

They all remained silent, pondering on what to talk or do next.

That was going to be a long night indeed…

* * *

"PK FREEZE!"

Lucas summoned his abilities which jolted in a single icy flash above him.

Ness looked at him with attention, tracing every move

"Now, move it as fast as you can over that barrel" Mewtwo ordered pointing to a floating barrel around 60ft above them.

That task was hard: both 'Flash' and 'Freeze' acted the same, growing stronger as they got downwards, but the psychic cat was asking him to do the contrary: make it stronger as it flew up. How would that even work?

"I… can't…" Lucas struggled to keep it even in the air: somehow it felt heavier and heavier as he pushed it up, such little pounds growing in tons.

"Gambatte Lucas!" Ness cheered "Just concentrate!"

But the stress ended up being too much the young psychic could handle.

Slowly the sparkle of energy bursted in mid-air, just as it was going halfway it's journey to reach the barrel above them.

It left out a chilly wind and some couple of snowflakes that fell on the trio.

Mewtwo sighed.

"First rule: if you say 'I can't', then you can't. As simple as that. Never doubt your powers for it is you who makes them stronger"

"But…" Lucas tried to say something, unable to. He had tried so hard… and he was sure he could do it…

But he had failed yet again; his heart sank in disappointment, looking down at the floor.

The other PK wielder approached to him, patting him in the back.

"Let's just continue ok? Until we get it right! You where almost close!" he cheered "Actually I'm afraid to say that you where better than me"

This made the other boy blink

"I was?"

"Yeah!" he nodded "The reason I could explode my barrel was because the PK Flash does so. Your PK Freeze must enter in contact to work better, that's why!"

"So you cheated eh?" Lucas grinned

"Ya can say so…"

"And for that your barrel will be higher…"

Both kids looked at the psychic cat who wielded one amused smirk.

Although Ness was trying to pull that a bit to cheer Lucas he was now sort of regretting it, but nonetheless it worked: Lucas was up and ready to give it another round.

"You know that cheating isn't the way to go: it'll make your mind much more unwilling and a slacker, so with more challenge best results"

"Alright Sensei…" Ness sighed but he wasn't all that disappointed: as long as Lucas continued…

No… as long as the Psycho Soldiers where on together nobody would defeat them and they would be the best of the best.

Although that was going to wait…

Donkey Kong rushed into the yard where the trio where training and hesitantly moved his hands to call their attention.

Once he got it, he started explaining something. He looked pretty agitated and worried, something not common on the King of Beat.

"Diddy's gone missing?" the cat frowned "Where did you last saw him?"

"Oh Ah ah eh eh ouh!" Donkey said, referring on how he once noticed his partner going to the training hall.

"You sure he is missing?" Ness asked "He could still be there…"

"Oh AH!"

"'kay..kay! Don't go on to me like that…"

"Where could he be then?" Lucas asked nobody "He could still be in the mansion and since it's reaaaaaaally big…"

"I don't know young Lucas, but there is something that might help on our search…"

* * *

"Mama mia!"

"What? Another?"

The smashers where reunited in an emergency call to the dinning room.

Most of them mumbled theories and stuff, while others remained silent.

Some seemed to have been dragged without their permissions and either refrained to speak or just looked elsewhere.

"This is not-a good" Mario looked at the group "Although Diddy could have-a gone lost in tha mansion, with the things that-a 're happening lately it's not-a good to just leave it lika that"

"Donkey said he saw him just before he entered the Training room" Peach held Mario's shoulders just to make a bit more of emphasis. "But it is a bit odd that such thing had taken some 5 hours ago…"

"Mariooooooo…."

"Calm down-a Luigi, we can figure this out-a without getting into more trouble…"

"Say" Dedede called out "Didn't Fox and the other guy installed some cameras around?"

This made the mumbling in the room grow even more.

"And where are they anyways?" Toon Link looked around "I see neither him, nor the Star Fox, nor that wolf…"

"Captain Falcon's missing too…" Nana said a bit worried

"And Samus!" Young Link gave a small chuckle "Ok... maybe we know what those two are up to. About time!"

"What do you mean?" Link looked at his younger self although he had a hint that asking such thing was not only pointless but somewhat embarrassing…

"Ah ya know! Samus is a girl! Everyone should know that already… and Falcon's a guy…"

"Pika?"

"I would think they would have gone someplace … _alone_" the younger hero waves his eyebrows making Popo laugh

"But there's Snake too ya know" the male Ice Climber said

"Pika Pikachu…" Pikachu sweatdropped. What where these kids thinking…

"ENOUGH!" a voice echoed thru the dinning room which made the kids let an 'eep' escape. The rest of the group tried to catch on whose voice was but it was a bit difficult due the darkness of the place.

"We have to focus on more important things now children" Metaknight suggested "And not in getting in Lady Aran's personal interests. Although before this conversation went to another direction, we where talking about how other people where missing from this, I though you called them all Master Mewtwo…"

"And I did, each and everyone should have received the call…"

"Don't tell me they went on missing as well!" Peach squeaked

"Nah, don't sweat it…" Roy waved a hand at the princess "I heard some talking on Fox's room. I think they are planning something (…and I think you're wrong Young Link, but Samus isn't interested on Racers or Rough guys at all! He likes prissy little men like Marth over here…)"

"WHAT?!" Marth couldn't stop his own exclamation, alongside with a long blush in his face and his eyes hidden within his hair. "…ro..ro…ROY! What kind of RIDICULOUS things are you TALKING about?!"

At this the red haired prince snorted.

"You _still_ have that crush on the coldest girl in the universe?!" he tried now to whisper to him. Surely the first sentence was said out loud to snap the prince, but he knew something most smashers didn't: Marth was probably the #1 fanboy of Samus and he was actually in a loop around it.

Ever since the DX Dairantou, when the prince's eyes where laid on the huntress in a time when she was repairing her suit, he couldn't just stop taking that image away from her: a strong yet beautiful girl that would literally punch him out of existence.

Roy knew it, not because they where comrades in swordsmanship: he caught the other prince in the locker rooms once, sighing and saying things on how a great match was with the huntress and how gallant was his own loss…

A great laugh for the moment that Roy _would_ use now that he returned to take some names on EX.

"She's _not_ cold!" Marth hushed back "She just doesn't like to waste her time on simple things other girls do… and she has important missions that one shouldn't mind of…"

"Right… Say hello to Disillusioned Lowell later…"

"What?!"

While the two princes where talking, Zelda rose her hand up to call upon the attention of the other smashers who where talking about the reasons of that group not showing up, as well as theories on how or why did Diddy went missing

"It must be coincidence that such thing happened while they where doing something. Or what about if he is in there?"

"Could-a be…" Mario places his finger under his lip as a sign of thought.

"Oh oh ah oh ah eh" Donkey shook his head slowly "Eh eh ah eh Ah"

"You also checked there but he wasn't?" Link frowned "So in other words you checked the whole mansion?"

"Oh ah" the ape nodded

"It's a mini-monkey, he could have gone anywhere.." Ganondorf added "But if we have ways to register where he is, what are we waiting for? We have lost time into wondering why the ones we need not here… I suggest breaking their little party and get moving…"

"Sounds like a plan for me…" Roy said to them, apparently in both conversations.

"The sooner we get that information, tha betta" Mario nodded.

* * *

"So, everyone got the plan right?" Snake looked at the group

"You think it's ok to keep it secret until when?" Fox questioned

"First we are going to do it… if it works then we shall tell the rest of the group…"

"What if it doesn't work?" Falco asked

"Then there will be no trouble in giving explanations…"

"So until then, let's keep it for our little group shall we…" Wolf smirked, looking at the Star Fox team. This type of work seemed familiar for him…

"Uh… guys…"

"What is it Sonic?" Snake looked at the hedgehog which was peeking thru the door

"Think we have a lot of company…"

"Huh?"

Sonic closed and locked the door to avoid the hoard of smashers from entering as it was, but there where some really hard knocks coming on later.

The group decided to step away from the door as much as they could as the beatings grew harder and harder.

Then, BLAM! The door not only opened but it was basically crushed under the weight of the Koopa King.

"Surprise, Surprise! Party time's over!"

"Do you know what knocking is?" Samus asked dryly at the big turtle, more to annoy than to actually say anything.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Snake asked

"Well-a" Mario approached the tactical soldier "we where wondering if ya can-a let us see-a in what tha cameras have-a recorded"

At this, Snake frowned.

"And why is that plumber?"

"Well…" the sweet tone of Peach sounded as she approached the red plumber "You see… Diddy Kong has gone missing…"

"What?!" Sonic almost fell from his position due the surprise

"When did this happen?" Fox asked. He had to admit that ever since the Emissary he had gotten a lot friendlier with the little chimp.

"Oh ah ah eh ah eh ah oh ah!" Donkey said to the group, at some point slamming his fists on his chest

"He says that some 4 or 5 hours ago…" Koopa translated

"That's kinda the time we've wasted on talking here…" Falco chuckled at his own joke

"By the way…" Nana approached Zelda and gave soft tugs to her evening gown "Where is Lucario and the Pokemon Trainer?... and Pit too…"

"From what I heard, Pit is in his room protecting Palutena's mirror, while the Pokemon Trainer is watching Lucario after … something that happened in the morning…"

"He still hasn't recovered?" Peach turned towards her

"No, he has" Fox caught up with the conversation "We just left him in his room to rest more. I don't know but the more rest he gets the better…"

"That mirror was pretty freaky if you ask me…" Falco turned to his partner

"No kidding…" Ike replied for himself in a soft almost silent voice. He was leaned near the ladder gate, just behind all the clogging called Smash Brothers…

"Pika pika Pikachu…"

"Rai rai?"

"Pika!"

"So let me get it: you watch the videos and see what happened… right?"

"Yes, that's-a basically it…" Mario looked around the room.

"Ok then, in that case we have to go to my quarter… I mean… room, to check them ok?"

* * *

"Master Aaron…"

Lucario tried to stand up again.

It was strange, for somebody with such powerful aura he was really taking his time to recover.

And more strange… visions coming at him…

Things that where contradicting the things that he was living right now.

Like the fact that he was there… didn't he gave his life to the tree of life?

Didn't he vanish after doing what his master tried to do so many years before him?

He looked at his paws, glimmering slightly with the aura he produced.

He was sure to be alive but something within him told him it was not to be so…

Not like that at least…

"You ok Lucario?" The pokemon Trainer asked looking at him curious. He had always this sort of mysterious air that attracted the young boy. A partner like that in his team would make it perfect, but that's for another time right?

"I thank you for your concern but I'm fine" the Aura pokemon looked at the boy, giving a faint smile. "It's just a trail of thought I haven't been able to part away from"

"And is it possible for me to know what is that thought?"

The pokemon shook his head slowly

"Not now young trainer, not with this situation coming along. There will be a time for me explaining what might be going on my head, but that is not the time."

The boy sighed for himself, leaping from the chair he was sat on and standing up.

"If you are really ok, then we should head to see the others: apparently somebody else got missing"

"Hmm?" Lucario looked at him with a slight frown of confusion "What do you mean? As in right now?"

"Apparently so: Mewtwo called upon all smashers to the dining room to discuss about it. Donkey Kong said that Diddy went missing about 4 hours ago…"

"From what I heard… we have cameras installed around, don't we?"

"I think that's what they are doing: last thing I heard was that they where going to Snake's room to check on them…"

The Aura pokemon gave a deep breath and leaped from his own bed. It wasn't hard to do it but it sure took him a bit of the energy he had restored.

That made him go again in the trail of thoughts from before but he slapped them away as quickly as he could.

"Then let's go… we have no time to loose. If the culprit is to be found, then we can end this madness…"

* * *

The Smashers had flocked Snake's room and where at some point desperate to get an answer.

It was somewhat dark and creepy but quite interesting too: although the windows where completely shut by the curtains, there was plenty of light coming from the hung up monitors and devices. Apparently the feed for the camera.

"You think we're going to see what went wrong?" Peach asked nobody, pushing aside some people in front of her to get a better view.

Donkey Kong was first line. If there was somebody who had to know what happened to his buddy, it was him.

"Alright, you said that last time you saw him was at the training room right?" Snake asked the big ape, which nodded with energy "About 4 hours ago right?"

While he was asking, he moved some knobs and buttons that rewinded the video from one part of the screens.

The group of smashers focused on them.

And there later it was: Diddy Kong on training with the target test.

He seemed a bit bored, so he went on to change the settings on the Training Computer.

However, that's when things got a bit… odd…

The camera that was hung in there seemed to get fogged slightly due to humidity.

Something was caught in between…

"You can't say he actually tried Home Run Contest with _this_ weather" Roy looked at the screen a bit amused

"Could have been a mistake…" Marth said calmly

"But… aren't the cameras waterproof?" Link asked

"Of course they are! You think we'd bring something as cheap for this kind of situation?" Falco rolled his eyes.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu pointed later at a small portion of the screen. It was still visible but not too clear to see what it was.

"Hmm, I think I will change to Infra-view, that way even if the cameras are fogged we can see what went on…" Snake said, pushing some buttons and changing the views on the screen.

Now it was red, with some few dots in blue, violet and green depicting heat.

The smashers leaned more and more to the screens, trying to figure out what might have gone wrong.

At that time Pit, Lucario and the Pokemon Trainer had arrived.

"So what's up?" the trainer asked nobody specified.

"The cameras where fogged because Diddy opened the roof with the rain…" Toon Link replied "So Snake went into… another type of mode… I dunno… we are supposed to see better…"

"Let it not be something awful… oh Palutena…" Pit sighed

Lucario gave a slight look at his fellow pokemon partner who was looking at the screen with full attention.

Later on he decided to do the same.

"That…" Fox frowned "That looks like the Target test from Melee…"

"Now that you say…" Zelda looked on closer.

More time scrolled of the video.

The image wasn't perfect due the Thermal-view but still it was watchable.

"Hah! That's my target test!" Roy pointed out "I thought you had bashed it away with all the substitution thing…"

"And look-a! Board tha platforms-a! I haven't-a seen that one-a in years!" Mario crossed his arms quite impressed.

"Mine was pretty hard…" Ness scratched his head in memory.

But all of a sudden something happened to the feed: something or somebody was making the video go all flakey.

It started to get foggy even in the thermal scan, all growing in dark cold colors.

Zelda and Peach grasped their hands while the others seemed to grunt or lean much more.

The moment of truth was coming and the one responsible was up to be caught…

Metaknight looked at everyone, watching each and every of the smasher's faces (for most at least since Game and Watch didn't have one defined).

"Hang on kids… this is it…"

Just then a small shadow appeared behind Diddy…

The Smashers leaned even more and more…

The figure was nothing they have seen before… not even Taboo from the Emissary looked like that… it seemed cloaked and yet it had no cloak at all…

Snake pressed a button to zoom it, and zoom it did, trying to get a picture of the attacker.

Then, horror struck: as if the sole image was possessed and demonized, the screen presenting the attacker bursted in 1000 of pieces, scattering around the confused smashers who either shielded themselves or screamed.

A lighting strike, and with it came in a rain of light which lasted some few seconds before taking any other source of light out.

The Smash Mansion had gone dark, and with it the possibilities for another attack grew.

"…he knows…"

* * *

And day 1 is off! 3 or 4 chapters of 1 day! Imagine!

This is getting tense!

No battles but there are sure to be strange things going on indeed!

What happened to Diddy? What could have gone wrong with him?

And what are the visions that Lucario has?

Will somebody explain why I am lagging too much on this fiction?

Stay tune for the next Smash Brothers EX!


	11. A Message from Da Mangaka

-Currently Da Mangaka is doing some school work that makes her unable to continue this fanfiction-

Expect new Chapters on June 10th 2009

Sorry for the inconvenience = w=;

~Da Mangaka.

PS: LoZ- MS will be taken more importance but chapters will be slow to update until said date.

Thanks


End file.
